


HIJOS DE LA MAFIA

by MRMatthews2014



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Verse, Russian Mafia
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 42,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22156795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MRMatthews2014/pseuds/MRMatthews2014
Summary: AU. Natasha Romanoff, Black Widow, cómo es conocida en el mundo de la mafia, una poderosa alpha que ha escalado posiciones y arrastrado a sus pies a los hombres y mujeres más poderosos, logrando consagrarse como la mayor líder oscura en toda Rusia. Pero todo aquello no es importante para ella, ya que sólo hay una cosa que más desea: Hijos.James, con tan solo 7 años, lucha por cuidar a sus 2 hermanos pequeños, Anthony de 5 años y Peter de 11 meses de nacido, de un padre alcohólico que busca de alguna manera vender a sus hijos ya que para el solo son "inútiles Omegas".Mundos diferentes que, con un empujón del destino, se cruzarán.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/T'Challa, Peter (Deadpool Movies)/Wade Wilson, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 23





	1. Hija de la Madre Rusia

**Author's Note:**

> ADVERTENCIAS
> 
> *Fanfic Slash (Relaciones Homosexuales)
> 
> *Omegaverse
> 
> *Stony, Spiderpool, Winterpanther, Brutasha, Thorki, Starant, Rosstrange y las que vayan saliendo :D
> 
> *OoC en alguna parte del fic (Por no decir todo :v)
> 
> *Puede que en algún punto se pierda la emoción porque soy idiota para contar historias :v
> 
> *Sin BetaReader
> 
> *Personajes 100% Marvel Studios, solo los pongo en mi fic porque los amo :')
> 
> *Historia original con fines de entretenimiento, prohibida su adaptación total o parcial.

1) Hija de la Madre Rusia

Natasha, la hermosa pelirroja hija de nobles rusos, fue educada para ser una dama a la vez que una guerrera, por su casta, era alabada por toda su familia, ya que daría honor siendo la próxima Duquesa de Siberia; su vida estaba resuelta, al cumplir 21 años, ella escogería entre nobles Omegas a su compañero, se haría cargo de los negocios familiares y sería contacto con los Zares de Rusia y los pueblos de Siberia. Todo aquello murió el día que, junto a sus padres, fue secuestrada y llevada a tierras bajas del país.  
Su padre, el actual Duque de Siberia, era chantajeado por sus captores para hacer un golpe de estado en contra de los nuevos Zares; al negarse, fue forzado a mantener relaciones sexuales con sus captores, de igual modo la Duquesa fue despojada de sus vestidos y joyas, para que, entre 7 hombres y ante la mirada dolorosa de su esposo que yacía penetrado por uno de sus captores y casi ahogado tratando de no morder el falo de otro, jugaran con su cuerpo hasta que no pudo más y sucumbió en un paro cardíaco.  
Natasha, que para ese entonces tenía 19 años, escuchaba con horror las atrocidades que con sus padres hacían, por alguna razón no la habían tocado, estaba aislada de los demás.  
Uno de los captores llegó a informarle de la muerte de su madre, Natasha lloró, gritó, insultó porque la dejaran libre, pidiendo ver el cuerpo de su madre, pero nadie le respondió, un par de días después recibió la noticia de la muerte de su padre.  
Comenzó a maldecir, a gritar y llorar, cuando un hombre, obeso con aroma a tabaco y vodka, entró a la celda en donde la tenían prisionera, junto a una escolta de 5 hombres.

-Niña... tú serás la nueva Duquesa ahora que tus padres han muerto, es mejor que te relajes si quieres vivir...-

Vivir. Algo que estaba segura no podría hacer. No le importaba su título, o el poder que tendría con el, tampoco le importó el trato del hombre obeso, solo quería salir de ahí, salir y enterrar a sus padres como se merecen.  
Escupió en la cara a aquel hombre que solo hizo un gesto desagradable, suficiente para que los matones que lo acompañaban le dieran una golpiza dejándola casi muerta.

-Será mejor que recapacites- dijo el hombre antes de salir junto a su escolta.

Así, tirada en el piso, pasó casi 2 días, no comía ni bebía nada, estaba segura que la matarían al igual que a sus padres, sin embargo, el hombre volvió y de nuevo le propuso el trato.

-Me rehúso- fueron sus palabras tajantes -Mátame si quieres, no me importa-

-Oh no, niñita, desearás la muerte luego de lo que te haré-

Entre su escolta y él mismo, hicieron del cuerpo de Natasha lo que quisieron, destrozándola por dentro.

-Cuando aceptes el trato, podrás irte de éste lugar, no importa si te toma años aceptar- dijo el hombre acomodándose los pantalones y saliendo del lugar.

Ese día, Natasha murió, pero no físicamente; su alma, sus sueños, esperanzas y deseos de vivir se esfumaron dejando a la vista un cascarón vacío, que comenzó a llenarse de odio y deseo de venganza.  
Comenzó a recibir la comida que le llevaban, se alimentaba bien, comenzó a ejercitarse, había tenido entrenamiento militar obteniendo puntería y agilidad, pero no lo suficiente para hacerla fuerte, debía doler, debía sangrar, debía vengar la muerte de sus padres y para ello debía volverse más y más fuerte.  
Así pasaron 6 meses, en donde el hombre con olor a tabaco llegaba a proponerle el trato y cuando se negaba, la tomaba por la fuerza, junto a su escolta.  
Llegó el día en el que ella se consideró lista para salir, lista para vengarse.  
El sujeto llegó, junto a su escolta, habló estupideces y guardó silencio, esperando la negativa de Natasha para abusar de ella como había estado haciendo los últimos 6 meses.

-Tengo un mejor trato- habló la pelirroja sorprendiendo a los presentes -Si tú me dejas ir, yo te dejo vivir...-

Las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar, sin duda alguna el hombre gozaba de aquellas palabras salidas de una niña que apenas si sabía lo que era la vida.

-Niña...¿Será que ya te volviste loca por...?- No terminó de hablar, ya que su cabeza yacía rodando en el piso.

Natasha, en un rápido movimiento, lanzó al cuello del hombre un alambre lo suficientemente fino y fuerte para, al hacer la presión necesaria, fuera más letal que una navaja afilada.

-¡Maldita hija de ...!- uno de la escolta trató de llegar a ella, pero de su ropa sacó un clavo, lanzándolo con suficiente fuerza para clavarlo enmedio de los ojos del hombre, que calló en medio del charco de sangre de su jefe.

-¿Otro que quiera intentarlo?- dijo Natasha, a lo que los sujetos bajaron sus armas...pero claro, las venganzas no dejan testigos.

Tomando una de las pistolas, disparó a los sujetos en la sien; tomó todas al armas que pudo y salió de la celda, pero no a la salida del lugar, sino a la oficina del líder, en el camino todo aquel que se oponía terminaba con una bala en el cráneo, aquellos que se rindieron comenzaron a seguirla y guiarle por las intalaciones, ayudándola a eliminar a los que trataban de detenerlos.  
Llegaron, ella se sentó en la enorme silla de piel, leyó todos los documentos que encontró, topándose con algo interesante: El hombre asqueroso tenía un acta de matrimonio con el nombre de ella y suyos, él ya lo había firmado, solo faltaba ella.  
Una idea brillante cruzó su mente, buscó un bolígrafo y firmó el acta, que tenía fecha de hace 6 meses.

-Queridos servidores- comenzó a hablar Natasha a su improvisada escolta -Estamos aquí reunidos para llorar la muerte inexplicable de mi esposo, Yuri Prechenko- muestra ella los documentos a los hombres y estos celebran y sonríen entre ellos -Desde ahora yo me haré cargo de los negocios de mi marido, guardándole luto como la Viuda Negra- Natasha comenzó a reír y sus seguidores le secundaban, fueron a buscar vino, celebraron esa noche el nacimiento de una nueva estrella de la mafia rusa.

*****

-¿Natasha?- decía un hombre de cabello castaño a la pelirroja, que yacía sentada en el balcón tomando el desayuno.

-Si... perdón ¿Llevas tiempo ahí Bruce?- decía Natasha saliendo de sus pensamientos, recordando el pasado

-La verdad te llamé desde la puerta y no respondiste...¿En qué pensabas?-

-Solo... recordando viejas glorias ..¿A qué venías?-

-Si, claro...es para la reunión que tendrás en Nueva York en 4 días, si deseas descansar antes de esa reunión debemos partir hoy mismo...-

-Si si...claro, prepara todo para esta tarde Bruce-

-Entendido Señorita Romanoff- el castaño dijo aquello con ironía

-No empieces Bruce, sabes que odio que me digas asi-

-Solo quería divertirme, no vayas a matarme por eso- levanta las manos el castaño en señal de rendición.

-Déjate de locuras...ve y prepara todo-

-Te avisaré cuando todo esté listo...- tras decir aquello, el sujeto salió de la habitación.

Bruce Banner, omega, mayordomo de la mansión Romanoff y viejo amigo de Natasha, era la única persona a la que la pelirroja le confiaba todo, incluso su vida.

Vida. Palabra que para ella no describía su existencia, durante 3 años levantó un imperio de negocios fraudulentos y chantajes propios de la mafia, consolidándose como la Viuda Negra, mujer a la que nadie se atrevía a contradecir, con un poderío armamentista y humano, envidiado por las grandes naciones, al igual que los ceros en su cuenta bancaria.  
Solo había algo que Natasha anhelaba más que el poder...olvidar el pasado y formar una familia.  
Pero sus sueños fueron truncados cuando los doctores le informaron que era estéril a raíz de viejas contusiones.  
Estaba destrozada, incluso hasta había planeado confesarse a Bruce y formar una familia juntos, pero todo murió hace 3 meses cuando le fue notificada la noticia.  
Decidió que, su existencia sería meramente para lograr poder, dinero, y que todos comieran de su mano, dejando de lado esas fantasías de una familia unida y feliz.  
Sin embargo, el destino, viejo amigo de todas las almas en pena, se encargaría de darle una enorme sorpresa, que no solo cambiará su vida.


	2. Hijos de la miseria

2) Hijos de la miseria

En las calles de Nueva York, el ambiente estaba frío, aproximándose las fechas de Navidad, una mujer en estado de embarazo camina cargando unas bolsas junto a dos niños.

-Mamá, tengo hambre- decía el más pequeño de ambos.

-Ya llegaremos a casa mi amor- le sonríe dulcemente la señora, acariciando los cabellos castaños del pequeño.

Llegaron hasta un edificio cercano a un puente, la mujer trata de abrir la puerta pero en su estado le es difícil moverse.

-Descuida mamá, yo te ayudaré- dijo el mayor de sus bebés, de 6 años, abriendo con dificultad la pesada puerta, siendo ayudado por el menor.

-Gracias mis niños- decía con una sonrisa la mujer, que se veía cansada e incluso enferma.

Subieron hasta el 6to piso por las escaleras, ya que el ascensor hace mucho que no funciona, por los corredores se ve moho y alimañas correr, el pequeño se abraza a su hermano, asustado.

-No temas Tony, solo camina al centro del pasillo-

-Tengo miedo Bucky...-

-Estoy aquí para cuidarte Tony-

Aquella madre enferma, veía como sus bebés se abrazaban, una lágrima descendió en su mejilla, sus hijos lo son todo, su alma se hacía pedazos con sólo imaginarse que los dejará abandonados, incluyendo al que viene en camino.

Al llegar a su puerta, introduce la llave para abrirla, unos fuertes pasos se escucharon desde adentro, la puerta se abre, un tipo con el ceño fruncido y aroma a alcohol les recibe.

-Donde estabas Selene...-

-Richard... pensé que vendrías más tarde...- decía temblando la mujer.

-¡NO ME RESPONDAS MUJERZUELA!- El hombre tomó de los cabellos a la mujer y la empujó hacia adentro; Bucky al ver el altercado tomó a Tony, lo llevó hasta su habitación, cerró la puerta y sentados tras ésta, abrazó con fuerza a su hermanito que comenzaba a llorar.

-Bucky.... Bucky... mamá no está bien-

-No escuches todo eso Tony, solo a mí...- Bucky tarareaba al oído de su hermanito, evitando que escuchara las súplicas y gritos de Selene, pidiendo a su marido que no la golpeara.

Unos golpes sonaban en su puerta, la voz detrás les hizo temblar de miedo.

-¡Y ESE PAR DE PUTAS QUE HAZ PARIDO, NO ME SIRVEN PARA NADA!- gritaba encolerizado su padre, que tras estar ebrio no pudo tirar de la puerta. Luego de un buen rato los gritos cesaron, despacio, Bucky se levantó junto a Tony y abrieron la puerta, el hombre se había cansado de golpear a su mujer y se había ido a su habitación, ahora dormía como si nada hubiera pasado.  
Salieron y encontraron a su madre, tirada en el piso, con su rostro golpeado, comenzando a hincharse.

-¡Mamá!- Lloraba Tony al ver a su madre en tal estado.

-Estoy bien mi amor...James por favor ayúdame a levantarme...-

Bucky obedeció, Tony también ayudó, con mucho esfuerzo Selene llegó hasta el sofá.

-Mamá...ya no dejes que te golpee- decía Bucky, tratando de contener las lágrimas.

Su madre, con toda la dulzura del mundo acarició su rostro y le acercó para darle un beso en la frente.

-James Buchanan Smith...eres el mayor de mis hijos, mis bebés...debo encomendarte una tarea mi niño- la mujer trataba de contener el llanto, Tony abrazaba a su madre rodeando su abultado vientre -Pronto mi niño...los abandonaré-

Ambos niños comenzaron a llorar abrazando a su madre.

-¡No nos dejes mamá!¡Nosotros te amamos mamá!- decía Bucky llorando, Tony no decía nada por los gimoteos del llanto.

-No mi bebé, este cuerpo no va a resistir más, en el cielo me piden regresar...- 

-Mamá... nosotros te necesitamos, el bebé te necesitará...- decía Bucky sin consuelo

-Peter los necesitará, a ambos...prométanme que lo cuidarán, que se cuidarán entre ustedes mis hermosos bebés- Selene ya no pudo contener su llanto, abrazó a sus niños con fuerza deseando que todo lo que pasaba fuera una mentira, que ese cáncer que le habían detectado solo era una confusión, pero su cuerpo no mentía, sus fuerzas eran consumidas, y con su último aliento protegería al ser que llevaba en su vientre.

A raíz de la golpiza que por enésima vez recibía de su esposo, al día siguiente Selene rompía fuente, su esposo no estaba, entró en pánico, aún no estaba lista, faltaban un par de meses, aún Peter era muy pequeño para nacer; Bucky, sin entender muy bien la situación, corrió en el pasillo buscando ayuda, una anciana vecina llamó una ambulancia que llevó a la mujer hasta el hospital público más cercano.  
Tony lloraba, vió el miedo en el rostro de su madre, no dejaron que él y su hermano entraran al quirófano, no había modo de contactar a su padre, aunque Bucky pensaba que no era necesario, ese mal hombre solo maltrataba a su madre, culpándola porque tanto él como Tony eran Omegas.  
Tras un par de horas, Peter nació a una semana de navidad; en una incubadora, luchaba por su vida, Selene había resistido el parto aferrándose a la poca fuerza que físicamente le quedaba y al amor que por sus bebés profesaba.  
Bucky y Tony habían permanecido en la sala de espera, con las enfermeras animándoles y regalándoles comida, una de ellas, a escondidas del doctor, llevó a los pequeños a ver a su madre.

-¡Mamá!- gritó Tony emocionado de ver a su madre, a un lado de su camilla el pequeño Peter respiraba con ayuda de una máscara.

-Aun es muy pequeño- decía Bucky acercándose para ver a su hermanito.

-James...- dijo con dificultad Selene -Prométeme que cuidarás de tus hermanitos, bebé- las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de la mujer, con total impotencia y con el corazón hecho pedazos.

-Lo prometo mamá, haré lo que sea por ellos- Bucky llegó junto a su madre y le abrazó.

-Anthony Edward Smith, prométeme que obedecerás a tu hermano James, y cuidarás del pequeño Peter-

-Si mamá... mamá yo te amo mucho...-

En medio de la escena conmovedora, llegó la enfermera para llevarse a los niños, debían dejar descansar a Selene.  
Esa, fue la última vez que los niños vieron a su madre, ya que esa noche falleció.  
Cuando Richards llegó al hospital haciendo un escándalo por saber de su esposa y su cachorro, le dieron la noticia de la muerte de Selene y que el bebé era Omega, firmó lo que debía firmar, se llevó el cuerpo de Selene, no permitió que los niños vieran a su madre, no hubo funeral, ni tumba que llorar, fue cremada y el hombre no quiso las cenizas, volvió con ambos niños a su casa, dejando a Peter en el hospital por su condición de prematuro.

-¿Mamá ya no vendrá?- preguntaba Tony a su hermano

-No te preocupes Tony, yo te protegeré...- abraza Bucky a su hermanito, tratando de no llorar, de ser fuerte para que Tony no esté triste, sabe que su madre ha muerto, y que probablemente Peter no sobreviva.  
Pero Peter luchaba por vivir, los médicos se sorprendieron por la fuerza del bebé; una semana después de la muerte de Selene, Richards, de mala gana, recogió a Peter del hospital, lo llevó a casa y lo dejó en la habitación de los niños.

-Otra puta más...no me sirven de nada...- decía el hombre con desprecio, saliendo del apartamento sin más.

Esa fue una triste navidad para los hermanos Smith, el año nuevo igual, el cumpleaños de Tony y el de Bucky, todos los días eran horribles.  
De mala gana, Richards llevaba comida a su casa, "Para que las zorras no se mueran en la alfombra" decía. Ahora que Selene no estaba, se desquitaba con los niños, no les dejó ir a la escuela para que hicieran las labores domésticas, alegando que los Omegas deben servir a los alphas, si reprochaban les golpeaba, si Peter lloraba mucho y no lograban callarlo, los 3 eran golpeados, si estaba ebrio y le apetecía, los golpeaba. Lo último que hizo Richards fué hablar por teléfono con alguien, negociando el precio para vender a sus hijos por ser Omegas.

Bucky ya no lo soportó más.

-Tony... Tony... despierta...-

-Bucky...¿Qué sucede?¿Debo levantarme a lavar la ropa?-

-No Tony, busca una maleta que puedas cargar y guarda en ella lo necesario, yo haré lo mismo...-

-¿Porqué Bucky?-

-Solo hazme caso hermanito, por favor-

Tras hacer aquello, Bucky tomó una segunda maleta, ahí guardó cosas de Peter y unas fotografías de su madre.  
Al amanecer, su padre se levantó exigiendo ser servido, y tras los golpes matutinos, el hombre se fué dispuesto a hacer negocios por la venta de sus hijos.

-Bien Tony...debo protegerlos, a ti y a Peter, ¿Entiendes?-

-Si Bucky-

-Para eso debemos irnos de aquí...adonde sea será mejor que estar aquí-

-¿Y papá?-

-El estará bien, es un adulto-

Así que Bucky, determinado, tomó a Peter, 2 maletas, le dió la mano a Tony que llevaba una maleta más y se marcharon de ese infierno.

*-Cualquier lugar es mejor-* se seguía repitiendo el pequeño James que a sus 7 años se vio obligado a madurar para cuidar de sus hermanitos.


	3. Encuentro con el destino

Bruce se había encargado de preparar el jet privado que llevaría a Natasha hasta Nueva York para su reunión, en la cual, se negociará cuestiones políticas del país, ya que, es obvio, sin la opinión de Black Widow nada en el mundo gira.  
Así es, luego de iniciarse como la heredera absoluta del imperio de Yuri Prechenko, líder de toda la mafia en Rusia, se encargó de llegar aún más allá de Rusia, cruzando Europa, llegando hasta América, todo en un lapso de 3 años.  
Su reinado no sólo incluye mafias a nivel mundial, también empresas transnacionales e inversiones en la bolsa; la mujer era lista, ambiciosa, y su porte hacia envidiar incluso a los hombres alphas.  
Todo ese poder, todo ese dinero, y no podía lograr lo que más anhelaba: Un hijo.  
En cierta ocasión un socio le sugirió un vientre de alquiler, un donante anónimo, tanto de óvulo como esperma, pero el tipo terminó con un cuchillo en su garganta apuntando directamente a su yugular.

-¿Para que traer más gente al mundo de ese modo? Para eso mejor adopto y no gasto dinero en cualquier imbécil solo por masturbarse en un frasco...-

Natasha veía con mirada asesina a su socio, deseando que gente con el pensamiento de él se fueran al mismo infierno.

Adopción...no era algo en sus planes, posible era, lo llevaba pensando desde hace un par de meses, pero siempre retrasaba el analizar la situación.

-¿Natasha?-

La voz de Bruce sacó de su total encimismamiento a la pelirroja.

-Lo siento...-

-Hoy estás muy pensativa Nat ¿Qué te sucede?-

-Bruce...¿Qué piensas de la adopción?-

La pregunta sorprendió al Omega, pero en buen plan, ya que sabía del deseo de su jefa y de su imposibilidad de tener un hijo propio.

-Pienso que es un hermoso gesto, darle un hogar a un niño que lo ha perdido todo y llenarlo de amor y cuidados...es... hermoso-

Natasha veía embobada a su amigo, el cómo habla, el como le llama...nadie nunca se había metido tanto en su corazón como aquel que le ayuda a llevar las riendas de su imperio.

-¿Nat?-

-Emm...¿Si?-

-Te pregunté si consideras adoptar...-

-No lo sé aún...tú tendrías que cuidarlo mientras estoy ocupada... serías la mamá cariñosa y yo el padre consentidor-

Ambos rieron, para luego tener un silencio un poco incómodo.

-Ya está todo listo Nat, solo que tú ordenes-

-Muy bien... vámonos-

*****

James corría con toda la fuerza que sus piernas le daban, era perseguido por el dueño de una tienda, en la cual el pequeño acaba de robar.

-¡DETENTE TU, PILLO!- Gritaba el hombre, pero pronto le perdió la pista.

Bucky llevaba casi un mes en las calles, junto a sus hermanitos, vivían bajo un puente, cerca de la zona VIP de la ciudad de Nueva York, sabía que su padre no sospecharía que están ahí, si es que les está buscando.

-¡Bucky!- sonreía Tony al ver llegar a su hermano al pequeño hueco que se encuentra en el puente y que ahora es su hogar.

-Hola Tony...¿Cómo está Peter?-

-Dormido, le di la leche tal y como me enseñaste-

-Buen trabajo Tony...ten- el mayor le entrega una bolsa enorme llena de comida.

-Wow Bucky ¡eres asombroso!...hasta más leche para Peter haz traído-

El mayor le sonríe a su hermano, acariciando sus cabellos.

La vida en la calle es dura, la época es fría, los alimentos caros, y los pocos encargos que lograba hacer Bucky para conseguir dinero no eran suficientes, así que comenzó a robar, siempre tratando de ir a tiendas lejos del puente donde viven, para que no les encuentren, y al menos hasta ahora, ha funcionado.

-Gracias Bucky- 

-No hay de que Tony, si quieres duerme un rato, yo cuidaré a Peter-

Tony se acurruca junto a Peter que duerme plácidamente, Bucky vela el sueño de ambos, pero al vencerle el cansancio coloca unos pedazos de cajas de cartón en la entrada del hueco y se acomoda junto a sus hermanitos.  
La vida que tienen es dura, pero sin duda la prefieren a vivir con un padre abusador.

*****

El jet que transporta a Natasha desciende en el aeropuerto de Nueva York, todo está preparado para recibirla, la limosina, el hotel, el personal, incluso antes de su reunión se planea una velada en el mejor restaurante de la ciudad.

-¿Era necesario todo eso Bruce?- pregunta Natasha, acomodándose su traje luego de entrar en la limosina.

-Tus anfitriones fueron los gentiles, yo solo me encargué de agendarlo...-

-Podrias habermelo dicho...-

-Te hubieras negado...-

-Por supuesto que...-

-Natasha...no trates de mentir, te conozco como la palma de mi mano-

La pelirroja cruza los brazos y aparta la mirada, derrotada. Bruce la conoce perfectamente, eso la asusta un poco.  
Llegan al hotel, luego de un par de horas de descanso se preparan para la cena en su honor.

-Detesto estas cenas...- dice Natasha acomodándose una estola blanca a su cuello, haciendo juego con el vestido azul que viste, resaltando sus curvas.

-Lo sé Nat...- dice Bruce ayudándola

-¿Y si lo sabes porqué...?-

-Ya lo sabes, es necesario trabajar en tus relaciones de negocios, no es solo mandar y ya-

Natasha refunfuña un poco, pero decide obedecer a su brazo derecho, es necesario ser más sociable. O al menos tratar.  
Sin embargo, a pesar de lo hermosamente vestida que va, su rostro denota "matar" desde que entra al restaurante.

-Sonríe...- le dice Bruce en un susurro.

-No me pidas tanto...- 

La cena fue...aceptable, al menos para los anfitriones, para Natasha fue tortura en sus pies por los zapatos de tacón y cansancio en su rostro por la fingida sonrisa que tuvo toda la velada.  
Solicitó permiso para ir al tocador, Bruce le frunció el ceño, ya que sabía a lo que iba realmente, estaba estresada, era hora de un par de cigarrillos.  
Llegó hasta la cocina donde fue muy bien recibida por el chef.

-¿En qué le podemos servir madame?- decía el hombre

-Me he escapado de la cena un momento para fumar, ¿Puedo salir por esa puerta?- la pelirroja señala la salida al callejón trasero.

-Por supuesto madame-

Tras aquello, Natasha salió y se apoyó en la pared, estaba cansada, solo quería regresar al hotel y dormir un día entero.

-¡¿OTRA VEZ TU AQUÍ?!- Decía uno de los empleados del restaurante.

-SOLO UN POCO DE COMIDA LE PIDO POR FAVOR- La voz de un niño llamó la atención de la pelirroja.

-¡LARGATE!-

-SE LO SUPLICO-

Se escuchó el sonido de un golpe y tras aquello la caída de alguien, Natasha se acercó al contenedor de basura que tapaba la visión de la escena, vió al empleado del restaurante que llevaba una bolsa de basura y en el suelo, a un niño.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- preguntó la pelirroja con un tono molesto emanando su aroma alpha a ✓Medovuja.

-Ma...madame... este niño viene a molestar, por favor disculpe los inconvenientes-

-¿Porqué no le da comida?ahí adentro sobra...-

-Pero madame...-

-Si el pago es el problema, correrá por mi cuenta...vamos, ¡Traiga comida!-

El empleado obedeció y entró al restaurante, Natasha se acercó al niño y le extendió la mano.

-¿Estás bien pequeño?- el niño tomó la mano que le daba la alpha y levantó la mirada a su salvadora.

Natasha contuvo el aliento por unos segundos, mientras observa sorprendida al pequeño; cabello castaño largo hasta los hombros y la mirada gris azulada como el invierno. Por un instante, la pelirroja mira el reflejo de su padre en aquel chiquillo de la calle.

-Toma niño- decía el empleado, llegando junto a ellos sacando de su asombro a Natasha, entregándole varias bolsas al niño, el cuál las tomo y corrió.

-¡ESPERA NIÑO!- Le gritó la pelirroja, comenzando a correr tras el chiquillo.

-¡ADONDE VA MADAME!- Gritaba sin éxito el empleado.

Natasha tiró sus zapatos quien sabe dónde, rompió su costoso vestido y le siguió el paso al pequeño que corría a toda velocidad, y el cuál no se percató que era perseguido.  
Tras correr por varias cuadras, un puente comienza a ser visible, el chico baja hasta el lado inferior de éste y la pelirroja lo sigue tratando que el niño no la vea. Vió que entró en el hueco y esperó unos instantes para acercarse hasta el lugar.  
Nota que el hueco fue tapado desde adentro con cajas de cartón, así que de un movimiento rápido jala los cartones hacia afuera y lo que vió la impactó en lo más profundo de su alma: el chico, junto a otro niño más pequeño y un bebé.

✓-Bohze moi...-

**********

✓Medovuja: Bebida tradicional alcohólica rusa.  
✓Oh mi Dios, según San Google :v


	4. Ahora serán mis hijos

Bruce sólo veía a Natasha, que, sentada en el sillón junto a la cama, mira embobada a los 3 niños que ahora duermen en su cama.

-Nat...-

-Mm-

-¿Estás segura?-

-Jamás he estado más segura Bruce...-

-Pero...son 3...-

-Son hermanos de sangre, no voy a llevarme solo uno, ahora los 3 serán mis hijos...-

Bruce suspira, con la incertidumbre de saber si aquello será buena idea. ¿Como se decidió aquello? Retrocedamos 3 horas antes.

Natasha mira asombrada a los 3 niños.

-¿Como me encontró?- dijo Bucky, temeroso, Tony se aferraba a su hermano mientras carga a Peter que juega con un pedazo de pan.

-¿Puedo pasar?- pregunta la pelirroja con una sonrisa -No les haré daño, recuerda que pagué por la comida-

Bucky la mira, aún con temor, pero asiente, haciendo espacio para que se acomode.

-Hola niños- dice la pelirroja mientras se sienta -Me llamo Natasha, ¿Como se llaman ustedes?-

-¡Yo soy Tony!- dice el pequeño -El es Peter ¡Hoy es su cumpleaños!- 

-¡Wow! vine en buen momento...¿Qué hay de ti?-

-James...- dice Bucky

-Pero yo le digo Bucky- sonríe Tony

-¿Puedo llamarte Bucky?- pregunta Nat

El chico asiente.

Por la siguiente media hora, mientras comían, los 3 charlaron, a Natasha le pareció mucho mejor la cena con los 3 niños que con esos odiosos burócratas; Bucky contándole todo sobre ellos, lo que vivieron con su padre, la muerte de su madre, el cuidar a Peter, la huída, el cómo roba para llevarle comida a sus hermanos... Natasha tenía ganas de llorar.

-¿Te duele la panza Natasha?- decía Tony al ver como la pelirroja estaba a punto de llorar.

-No Tony, es solo que... recordé a mis padres, están también en el cielo...-

-Ellos te cuidan desde ahí Natasha- decía Tony

En ese momento, la pelirroja tuvo una idea.

-¿Quieren venir a mi casa?-

-¡Siiiiii!¿Podemos Bucky?-

El pequeño miró asombrado a la pelirroja.

-Habrá pastel por el cumpleaños del pequeño Peter- sonrió Natasha.

Los 2 niños gritaron de alegría, y la pelirroja sonrió feliz.

Llamó a Bruce para que la recogiera, ayudó a los niños a guardar todas sus cosas, al llegar la limosina Bruce se sorprendió por los acompañantes de su jefa.

-¿Puedo preguntar qué pasa?-

-Claro Bruce, ellos serán mis hijos...por cierto, debemos comprar un pastel-

*****

-¿Qué tal si los están buscando?- pregunta Bruce

-Talvez los busquen pero para venderlos, su padre negociaba eso por ser los 3 omegas- 

-¿Su madre?- 

-Falleció-

-¿Algún familiar?-

-Bruce...ellos serán mis hijos... además...¿Lo notaste verdad? El parecido que Bucky tiene con mi padre...-

El Omega calla, es verdad, Bucky tiene un parecido físico sutil con Iván Romanoff.

-Si es tu decisión Natasha, yo te apoyo...-

-Tienes que, tú serás su padre Omega y yo su madre alpha...-

-¿Acaso estás diciendo...?-

-Si Bruce, tal como te había dicho, tú serás cariñoso y yo consentidora- la pelirroja sonríe y el Omega se sonroja apartando la mirada.

A la mañana siguiente, Bucky es el primero en despertar.

-Buenos días- saluda el mayordomo

-¿Donde esta Natasha?- pregunta temeroso Bucky

-Tuvo que ir a trabajar, pero prometió regresar rápido...soy Bruce, y soy Omega como tu y tus hermanos-

Aquello sorprendió al pequeño, que al escuchar "soy Omega" bajó la guardia.

-Soy James, puedes decirme Bucky-

-Mucho gusto Bucky- dijo Bruce con una sonrisa -¿Quieres desayunar?¿O prefieres esperar a que despierten tus hermanos?-

-Creo que... prefiero una ducha para los 3-

Aquello hizo que Bruce riera, Bucky comenzó a reír con él.

-Muy bien...una ducha será-

Durante todo el día, Bruce cuidó de los 3 pequeños, los llevó al pediatra, al dentista, compró la medicina para ellos ya que, visiblemente, estaban en malas condiciones de salud, les llevó a comer y luego regresaron al hotel.

-¡Gracias Brucie!- decía Tony jugando con un avión -¡Me gusta mucho!-

-De nada Tony- Bruce carga a Peter mientras Bucky explora la habitación

-Es muy bonita la casa de Natasha- dice Bucky

-Esta no es su casa, solo vive aquí por ahora-

-¿Se irá?- dice Bucky, triste.

-Si, debe volver a su casa-

-¿Volveremos al puente?- dice triste Tony

Bruce los mira, en realidad son una ternura, sentía en su pecho un deseo de cuidarlos, esa convivencia que tuvieron durante el día fue suficiente para forjar un pequeño lazo omega/cachorros, a pesar de no ser lazo de sangre.

-No mis niños, ustedes vendrán con nosotros...¿Quieren que Natasha sea como su madre?-

Tony saltó de alegría y Bucky sonreía a Bruce

-¿Tú serás nuestro padre?- preguntó Bucky a lo que él omega se sorprendió

-Yo...pues...yo- Bruce casi suelta a Peter por el nerviosismo

-Claro, el será su padre- Natasha desde la puerta y que había visto toda la hermosa escena respondía la pregunta de Bucky.

-¡Siiiiiiiiiii!- gritaron ambos niños abrazándose y dando vueltas, Natasha llega junto a Bruce y carga a Peter que alegre comienza a jugar con el cabello de la pelirroja.

-Ahora no te puedes retractar, papá- decía Natasha besando una mejilla de Peter

-Ni tú tampoco, mamá- le sonríe el Omega.

De ese modo, y en su jet privado, Natasha llevó consigo a los 3 pequeños Omegas a Rusia.  
Dar con el padre de los niños no fue difícil, Bucky había guardado papeles de su madre además de las fotografías; así, antes de irse del país, Natasha fue a darle una despedida a Richard de acorde a su comportamiento. Unos días después que la alpha y los niños dejaran Nueva York, encontraron su cuerpo flotando cerca de Manhattan.

*****

-¡Bucky!¡Mira cuánta nieve!- decía Tony fascinado viendo desde la ventana de la limosina en la que viajaban.

-¡Es increíble Natasha!¿Esto es Rusia?-

-Asi es Bucky, ahora sí, iremos a nuestro hogar y celebraremos la navidad-

Los niños celebran, Bruce le da un biberón a Peter mientras le mira con sus enormes ojos avellana, iguales a los de Tony.

-He notado lo mucho que te haz encariñado, Bruce-

-Yo...si, creo que sí...es una alegría que pensé jamás sentiría-

-Tony y Peter se parecen a ti...-

-¿Qué?- sonríe nervioso el Omega

-Los 3 tienen cabello y ojos castaños- la alpha le mira a los ojos, el Omega se sonroja al extremo.

-¡Gracias Natasha!- Tony abraza a la pelirroja tomándola por sorpresa y explotando la burbuja que se había formado.

Así, llegada la nochebuena, celebran juntos con regalos y alegría, hacía mucho que Natasha no celebraba navidad, pero ahora, tenía 3 buenas razones para hacerlo.

-Bruce...- dice la pelirroja sentada en su sofá bebiendo chocolate mientras sus hijos abren los regalos de Navidad.

-Dime Nat- dice el Omega sentado a su lado, con Peter dormido en su regazo.

-Creo que es necesario que los chicos tengan un apellido diferente al mío...-

Aquello sorprendió a Bruce.

-¿Porqué lo dices Natasha? Legalmente los 3 ya son Romanoff-

-Tengo enemigos Bruce, temo que si saben que yo soy su madre, intenten hacerles daño...-

-Bueno...podemos ocultar los registros originales...- La pelirroja puso total atención al Omega -Podemos darles identidades falsas, decir que son hijos de tus empleados, educación en casa, mantenerlos al margen de todo hasta que comprendan la situación, y al ser Omegas debemos procurar que si se unen con un alpha, que ese alpha conozca tu trabajo, y que esté dispuesto a todo por ellos...-

-En verdad, haz formado un lazo con ellos...-

-Tu misma lo dijiste, seré el padre cariñoso-

La pelirroja sonríe, mientras besa la frente del pequeño Peter.

-Muy bien, manos a la obra-


	5. Educados por la Mafia

Natasha se encargó que a sus hijos no les faltara nada, en la corta vida que tenían sólo habían vivido dolor, amargura, tristeza, pérdida...pero eso es cosa del pasado, si el destino los había reunido, entonces daría todo por esos niños.  
Bruce se encargó de su educación inicial, eran niños brillantes y dedicados, sin embargo Bucky, siempre insistía a Natasha que quería ser muy fuerte y aprender de todo para proteger a sus hermanitos.

-¿Crees que sea buena idea?- decía Natasha a Bruce, en el estudio de ésta una noche fría de Febrero cuando los niños ya estaban dormidos.

-Bucky lo desea, es muy probable que aprenda rápido por el impulso de cuidar a sus hermanitos-

-Y por ser Omega, es necesario que aprenda...muy bien, mañana llamaré a Clint-

Por la mañana, la pelirroja habló con su amigo, exsoldado y experto tirador, citándolo a su mansión.

-Muy bien Nat, sé que no me llamas para charlar de viejos tiempos...-

-Que observador Clint...muy bien, al grano...he adoptado 3 niños Omegas, y el mayor de ellos desea aprender autodefensa para proteger a sus hermanitos-

El rubio se sorprendió y no tenía palabras para comentar

-Si Clint, adopté 3 niños omegas- insistía la pelirroja, irritandose

-Wow...jamás imaginé a Black Widow como madre- sonríe su amigo

-Bueno...fueron cosas del destino...¿Y bien?-

-Claro, si su deseo es muy grande, rápido se acostumbrará, pero te advierto Natasha, será del mismo modo en el que fuimos entrenados, nosotros somos alphas, pero el siendo Omega...-

-Entiendo Clint, y no te preocupes, lo logrará...-

Así, esa misma semana, Natasha preparó todo para que Bucky comenzara su entrenamiento.

Fue duro para el chico al inicio, terminaba incluso con el rostro inchado y la nariz sangrante.

-Esto puede detenerse James- decía Clint -Nada te obliga a tener este entrenamiento-

-Te...equivocas...- decía el chico levantándose del piso del gimnasio y limpiando su nariz -Tengo 2 grandes razones para continuar-

Clint estaba impresionado por la determinación de Bucky, Natasha veía todo desde el marco de la entrada, con una sonrisa satisfecha.

-Ese es mi hijo...-

Tony por su parte, comenzó a tener habilidad para los estudios, incluso había logrado en un mes avanzar lo de un año entero en la escuela.

-Wow Tony, es impresionante- decía Bruce -Si sigues así alcanzarás a James el próximo mes.

-Debo ser inteligente para ayudar a Bucky y a Peter- decía Tony con una seriedad que sorprendió a Bruce.

Natasha, en busca de proteger a los niños, arregló con un grupo de amigos los apellidos de sus hijos.

-¿Estás segura Natasha?- decía Howard Stark, presidente de una de las compañías tecnológicas de Natasha

-Totalmente, espero que ustedes me apoyen en ésto-

-Por mi parte está bien, solo recuerda que nosotros también tenemos renombre- decía George Barnes, líder de un grupo de exterminio de la pelirroja.

-De mi parte no es gran cosa mi reputación, pero aún así puedo ser un blanco- decía Benjamin Parker, presidente de una empresa textil de Natasha.

-Lo único que les pido es firmar estos documentos para que mis hijos lleven sus apellidos, James será un Barnes, Tony un Stark y Peter un Parker, todo de modo ficticio para que no los asocien a mi y que lleven una vida normal, incluso planeo que estudien la universidad en América, para que tengan el menor contacto con la situación acá...-

Los hombres se miraron entre sí, luego miraron a la pelirroja y firmaron los documentos.

Tras aquello, Bruce se encargó de enseñarles a los niños sus nuevos apellidos, alegando protección para que su padre abusivo no los encontrara.

Así el tiempo pasaba, entre entrenamientos, estudios en casa, fiestas de cumpleaños y vacaciones en familia, llegó el día en que James, con 18 años, entraría en la Universidad.

-No puedo creerlo- decía Natasha con un poco de sentimiento apretando las mejillas de James -Mi bebé irá a la Universidad-

-Mamá por favor, no enfrente de los chicos- Bucky veía molesto a sus hermanos que reían tras Bruce.

-Ya eres todo un hombre Bucky, es obvio que tu madre esté sentimental- decía Bruce dándole una palmada en la espalda

-Papá por favor...no la alientes-

Tony y Peter no lo soportaron más y soltaron la carcajada.

-Lo siento hermano, es que....es gracioso- decía Peter ya con 12 años, abrazando su estómago

-Admitelo Bucky, que mamá te trate así es demasiado vergonzoso- decía Tony, con 16 años -Además recuerda que yo también iré a la Universidad este año-

-Sobre eso, Tony- decía Natasha llegando hasta el chico -Tu tío Howard desea que pases un par de años acá, para enseñarte sobre su tecnología, si tú estás de acuerdo postpondrias tus estudios hasta que cumplas 18 años-

Tony abrió amplio sus ojos avellana y una enorme sonrisa se instaló en su boca.

-¡SIII!¡SI MAMÁ! ¡Quiero que el tío Howard me enseñe todo lo que sabe!- Tony daba vueltas emocionado, Bucky sonreía al ver a su hermano así de contento.

-¿Y yo mamá?¿Puedo aprender junto a Tony?- decía Peter con timidez

-Si tu padre acepta, no tendré inconveniente-

Ambos miran a Bruce expectante y éste solo carraspea un poco.

-Con una condición- habló al fin el Omega a lo que Peter presta toda su atención -Por la mañana tendrás tus clases privadas, luego de almorzar podrás ir con Tony-

-¡Gracias Papá!- decía el chico abrazando a Bruce.

-Muy bien, abracen a Bucky, que ya debemos irnos al aeropuerto- decía la pelirroja.

Los chicos se abrazan, un pequeño sentimiento de tristeza les invadió, derramando un par de lágrimas.

-Ahora que lo pienso...es la primera vez que nos separamos- decía Tony limpiando su rostro

-Siempre hemos estado juntos- Seguía llorando Peter

-Vamos chicos, en unos años ustedes también irán a la Universidad y estaremos los 3 juntos...por ahora cuiden que papá no consienta demasiado a mamá, sino engordará...-

-¡Oye!- decía la pelirroja sacando una sonrisa de los presentes 

-Cuidense entre ustedes ¿Está bien?- Bucky da un gran abrazo a sus hermanos y a su padre, suben a la limosina que ya le espera junto a Natasha y parten al aeropuerto.

Todo parecía ir bien, cuando una camioneta negra les choca al frente y luego una segunda al costado derecho.

-¿¡Qué sucede!?- decía James, alarmado

Natasha tecleaba rápido su celular, luego lo tiró al suelo y lo destruyó

-Descuida hijo...-

Natasha no pudo terminar la frase cuando unos sujetos encapuchados los tomaron por la fuerza y les metieron en otro vehículo, tapándoles el rostro con una bolsa negra.  
Tras un rato, fueron guiados y luego la capucha desapareció

-Natasha Alianovna Romanoff- un sujeto le daba la espalda, la pelirroja se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre completo -Hace muchísimos años pensamos que habías muerto, pero resulta que eres Black Widow- el hombre le mira y ella molesta le retiene la mirada.

-Alexander Pierce-

-Pensé que no me reconocerias, querida sobrina...-

-Yo no soy nada tuyo, mi tía fue la estúpida al casarse contigo-

Un puñetazo le hizo callar, Bucky veía todo, tratando de estar lo más calmado posible.

-Ahora bien, Natasha, sé que cuidas de unos chicos, parientes de tus empleados, este es James Barnes...¿Cierto muchacho?-

Bucky le miraba molesto, no respondió

-Pero tu y yo sabemos que no es verdad, ¿Cierto?-

Natasha le mira sorprendida

-El nombre real de éste chico es James Buchanan Romanoff, tu hijo...¡Tu hijo! Para mí fue una gran sorpresa saberlo, querida sobrina, también saber de tus otros hijos, Anthony Edward Stark y Peter Benjamin Parker... pero ambos también tienen el apellido Romanoff...que lindo de tu parte protegerles así-

-Como lo sabes- habló Bucky al fin, sorprendiendo a Natasha

-¿De casualidad te ha llamado tu empleado Benjamin Parker estos días? Fue fácil manipularlo con su esposa, lástima que no sobrevivió-

Bucky se sorprendió y miró a su madre.

-¿Qué quieres Pierce?-

-¿Qué quiero?Lo de siempre querida sobrina, poder, dinero, el renombre que tú, como líder de la mafia más poderosa tienes... lastimosamente tu y tus hijos me estorban-

Bucky mira a su madre...¿Mafia?¿Poder? Es la primera vez que escucha de aquello y Natasha sabe lo que su hijo desea preguntar.

-Es verdad Bucky...- se limitó a decir la pelirroja

El castaño saltó, soltándose de sus amarras, Natasha se sorprendió, comenzó a pelear con los guardaespaldas.

-Vamos mamá ¡Ayúdame!-

Natasha pensó que si peleaba, podrían dañar a Bucky, pero ella siempre olvida que su hijo ya no es un niño, y que desde muy pequeño recibió entrenamiento.

Se soltó de sus amarras, de igual modo comienzan a pelear, esquivando balas y noqueando la escolta de Pierce, éste último trató de huir pero Bucky en un movimiento hábil le disparó en una pierna.  
Tras unos minutos la puerta de la bodega en donde se encontraban fue tirada, Clint y un equipo de asalto llegaban al lugar, sorprendiéndose de la escena.

-Creo que...lo manejaron bien ..- decía Clint mientras su equipo hacia "limpieza"

-Bucky fue de gran ayuda- decía la pelirroja mientras veía a su hijo sentado tomando un jugo que Clint le llevó

-Ve, habla con el- le animó su amigo, Natasha asintió

Se acercó al castaño y éste levantó la mirada.

-¿Podemos hablar?- dijo la pelirroja, sentándose a un lado del chico, el cual no dijo nada.

Natasha suspiró, comenzó a relatar su historia desde que era la heredera de los Duques de Siberia hasta el día en que ella los encontró bajo el puente.

-Ustedes han Sido mi alegría, desde que llegaron a mi vida he tratado de cambiar las cosas, sin embargo hay reputaciones que tardan años en cambiar...no te niego que aún hago trabajos bajo la mesa, pero nada que afecte a inocentes- luego de aquello, un silencio pesado se instaló en ambos

-¿Nosotros heredaremos todo?- preguntó Bucky sin mirar a Natasha

-No, si no lo desean...-

-¿Papá lo sabe?-

-Si, siempre ha Sido mi mano derecha...-

Bucky sigue jugando con su lata de jugo, y Natasha siente que una parte de ella se desmorona.

-Yo...- dice el castaño sorprendiendo a la pelirroja -Al menos yo sí quiero heredar mamá, sé que Tony y Peter también...pero hay que crecer un poco para eso...Y hacer algunos cambios...-

Natasha, feliz, abraza a su hijo y éste le corresponde.

-Te amo hijo...-

-Yo también mamá...-

-Ahora andando...debes ir al aeropuerto, llevamos unas horas de retraso-

La pelirroja siente que ha liberado un peso de su alma, sabe que, el que Bucky se halla enterado de esa forma no fue la mejor manera, pero le ha aceptado y es lo importante, ahora una nueva etapa comienza.


	6. Calma antes de la Tormenta

Cerca de 6 años han pasado, Bucky se tituló con honores como abogado, obteniendo un puesto importante en uno de los mejores bufettes de Nueva York, Tony se graduó de Ingeniería Biológica y Mecatrónica, logrando ser uno de los mejores inventores de la compañía que Romanoff tenía dedicada a la creación de prótesis biomecánicas y toda clase de tecnología.  
Ahora era el turno del menor de los hermanos por entrar a la Universidad, Peter estaba emocionado, nuevamente viviría junto a sus hermanos en el penthouse que su madre compró para ellos en el centro de Manhattan.

-¿Listo cariño?- decía por tercera vez Natasha, recordando cuando sus hijos mayores preparaban sus maletas para abandonar el nido.

-Si mamá...¿En serio papá no puede acompañarnos?-

-No hijo...su celo a estado un poco descontrolado en los últimos meses y tuvo un adelanto...- dijo la alpha con un tono ligero de tristeza.

-Entiendo mamá...pero tú si estarás con nosotros al menos unos días ¿Verdad?-

-Claro que si mi niño- Natasha le acaricia el rostro a Peter y le da un beso en la frente -Vamos, que tus hermanos son unos gruñones si me retraso-

Tras un vuelo sin inconvenientes, llegan a Nueva York en donde Bucky y Tony ya les esperan.

-¡Bucky!¡Tony!- Peter corre a abrazar a sus hermanos y dejando salir un par de lágrimas que los mayores secaron -Los extrañé tanto...-

-Mi Pete...¿Haz Sido bueno con mamá?- preguntó Tony

-Claro... papá no pudo venir, ha estado teniendo su celo muy irregular- dice Peter con un deje de tristeza en su voz.

-¿Le pasa algo malo mamá?- pregunta Bucky, preocupado

-Aun no lo sabemos Bucky, el insiste que es porque está entrando en el fin de sus celos y se rehúsa a ir al médico, pero les prometo llevarlo a rastras-

Tras la reunión, se dirigen al penthouse, Bucky abre la puerta y Tony le tapa los ojos a Peter, para que al entrar y dejarle ver, se de cuenta que toda la sala a Sido decorada para una fiesta de cumpleaños.

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS PETER!- Gritan los 3 atrás del mencionado, Tony corre a la cocina por el pastel, Natasha y Bucky le dan regalos al chico que cumple 18 años.

Tras aquella celebración y el paso de la Navidad y el año nuevo, Natasha vuelve a Rusia con el corazón en la mano; durante 17 años se dedicó a educar a los 3 hermanos, cada uno diferente al otro pero similares.   
Tony y Peter fueron informados de los negocios de su madre, todo por boca de Bucky, ambos de modos diferentes aceptaron la idea, ya que Peter fue un poco más reservado con el tema, mientras Tony deseaba hacer crecer el imperio de su madre.  
Los 3 fueron instruidos en etiqueta, música, e incluso un poco de combate, ésto último por decisión de Bucky, ya que no siempre estarían juntos para protegerse, además estaba el tema del celo, que a cada uno le atacó a los 15 años, siendo combatido por supresores hechos según la constitución de cada uno. Claro, Natasha tenía el dinero para pagar aquello.

Luego de despedirse de su madre y volver al penthouse, Bucky decidió que era tiempo de tranquilizar un poco el ambiente, antes de reanudar sus labores, Bucky en el bufette "SHIELD", Tony en "Industrias Stark" y Peter en el inicio de sus estudios en la Universidad de Nueva York.

-¿Porqué rechazaste el MIT?- pregunta Tony un poco indignado, ya que él mismo se graduó del lugar.

-Quiero llevar una vida normal, como si hubiera Sido con nuestra madre, Selene-

Tras las palabras de Peter, los 3 guardaron silencio, el más joven no tiene recuerdos de su madre, ya que murió al día siguiente en que nació, o eso a Sido lo que Bucky y Tony le han dicho, todo lo que sabe de ella sus hermanos le han contado.  
Los 3 aman a Natasha, y es su madre ahora, pero el recuerdo de la Omega que les dió la vida hace que incluso se derramen unas cuantas lágrimas, sobre todo de Tony, porque al ver a Bucky mira a su madre, ya que él es la viva imagen de Selene, con su cabello castaño, que aunque los 3 heredaron de ella, el de Bucky es idéntico, además de los ojos de invierno que tiene, y la entrega que tiene Bucky por sus hermanos...sin duda es igual a Selene.

-Vamos no se depriman- decía Bucky -Que tal si vamos a bailar un rato para celebrar que estamos juntos de nuevo-

-Espera...¿James Bucky aburrimiento Barnes está sugiriendo ir a bailar?- decía Tony en cierto modo burlón que irritaba a su hermano mayor.

-No empieces Tony...- rodaba los ojos el mayor

-Nunca he ido a bailar, solo aquellos bailes que hacíamos en la habitación de mamá- decía Peter recordando que hace algunos años, cuando por iniciativa de Tony habían tomado ropa de su madre, zapatos e incluso maquillaje para hacer un baile al que Bucky llamó "Demasiado Sugerente".

-¡Si!esos eran buenos tiempos...¿Qué dice Señor Barnes?¿Volvemos a hacer aquellas coreografías?- decía Tony

Bucky, arrepentido de su decisión, con tal de levantar el ánimo de sus hermanos, aceptó.

-Pero con una condición- dijo el mayor a lo que Tony rodó los ojos -Le diré a mi amigo que nos acompañe-

-¿Tu, señor aburrido tiene un amigo? Seguro es un estirado como tu-

-No empieces Tony, es un amigo del Bufette-

-Agh...imagino que es un aburrido como tu-

-Tomalo o déjalo-

Tony meditó, Peter veía expectante a su hermano.

-Bien...acepto- dijo de mala gana -Pero prométeme que haremos un baile juntos-

-¡Qué! ¿Y qué tal si un cliente está ahí?-

-Vamos Bucky, tenemos guardaespaldas, influencias...solo te pido revivir los momentos en los que éramos unas reinas- 

-No lo digas de ese modo...se escucha enfermo...-

-¿Y?-

-Esta bien...todo sea por llevar a Peter a divertirse...- 

Los menores dan un grito de júbilo, Bucky rueda los ojos pero sonríe feliz de ver así a sus hermanos, se preparan lo mejor posible y junto a un grupo casi absurdo de guardaespaldas que les siguen a una distancia prudente, llegan a uno de los mejores antros de la ciudad.  
Ahí, el mejor amigo de Bucky les espera.

-¡Steveee!- grita Bucky al ver a su amigo rubio -¿Esperaste mucho?-

-Tengo 10 minutos de haber llegado- decía el mencionado, al que Tony miraba, como examinándolo.

-Te presento a mis hermanos, el es Peter- el menor extrechó la mano del mayor -Y el es Tony-

-Mucho gusto- dijo Steve, extrechando la mano de Tony con suavidad.

-¿Él es tu amigo? pensé que era un anciano- Peter comenzó a reír y Bucky solo rodó los ojos.

-No le hagas caso Steve, aún es un niño...- decía Bucky desordenando el cabello de Tony

-¡Oye! Te recuerdo que soy un renombrado ingeniero-

-Y mi hermanito bebé...vamos entremos...-

Negar que Steve era atractivo era estúpido, alphas y Omegas dentro del antro le veían con lujuria, Tony no podía creer que ese tipo tan atractivo sea sólo amigo de Bucky.

-Oye Bucky- se acerca Tony a su hermano y casi en un susurro le habla -¿Solo es amigo tuyo?-

-Claro, a pesar de ser alpha es muy respetuoso conmigo y me trata como un igual...- Bucky hizo una pausa y miró a Tony con picardía -¿Te gustó acaso?-

-¡No! Pff...como crees, seguro es un aburrido como tú...-

-Ok, lo que tú digas...-

Tony era para Bucky como un libro abierto, sabía cuándo su hermano estaba nervioso y hoy, gracias a su muy atractivo amigo, lo estaba.  
Todo era bullicio, baile y mezcla de aromas en el lugar, llegaron hasta la zona VIP en donde es un poco más despejado pero igual de entretenido, buscaron una mesa y los 4 se sentaron.

-Oye Buck- le decía Steve -Tu hermano Tony es...-

-¿Grosero?¿Desconsiderado?¿Mal educado?-

-No...de hecho, parece como un gatito acorralado...-

Bucky parpadeó un poco

-¿Te gusta?-

-Yo...verás...yo...yo no-

Ay destino...Steve también era un libro abierto para Bucky, al parecer ese par eran el uno para el otro.

-Veamos si resistes esto Steve...- le dice a su amigo antes de dar un trago más a su bebida y llamar a sus hermanos, tras unos segundos de conversación llegan a un acuerdo, Bucky se acerca al DJ, tras hablar con el entran a la pista dejando al frente a Tony y los otros a sus extremos, una canción comienza a sonar y todos en el lugar prestan atención.

(N/A: Para hacerse una idea del baile, me basé en el tema "In the middle" de Kazaki)

(N/A2: La idea es que todos babeen por los hermanitos Omegas :v)

Sus movimientos sensuales y su coordinación dejó a más de uno boquiabierto en el lugar, Steve estaba rojo hasta las orejas al ver la destreza de Tony... además, un par de alphas en el lugar también lograron apreciar con sonrojo en su rostro e incomodidad en su pantalón la habilidad de los hermanos.  
Tras terminar su baile, todos les aplaudieron, en realidad era algo que no hacían hace muchos años, pero que a pesar del tiempo aún conservan como un talento.

-¿Y?- decía cansado Bucky llegando hasta Steve -¿Ahora que opinas de Tony?-

Steve no pudo articular palabra y James soltó la carcajada.

La noche aún era joven, muchas cosas pueden pasar.


	7. Tormenta Alpha

Todos murmuraban en el antro...¿Quienes eran esos chicos?¿Son alphas?¿Omegas?¿Tendrán pareja? Eran las más comunes luego del grandioso baile que brindaron los hermanos Romanoff.  
Bucky seguía burlándose de Steve cuando el primero le mencionó a Tony, el cuál seguía recibiendo alagos de parte de los presentes, Peter sonreía ante la actitud de su hermano.

-Si no te apresuras, otro alpha llegará y se lo robará- de dijo Buck a Steve antes de levantarse e ir a la barra por unos tragos.

Se acercó al bartender y le pidió unos tragos, en aquello estaba cuando alguien chocó en su espalda.

-¡Oye!¡Fíjate!- decía molesto el castaño

-Yo...Lo lamento... disculpa...¿Tu eres uno de los chicos de baile?-

Buck mira molesto al sujeto que le hablaba, de mala gana asintió.

-Wow fue increíble...deja por favor que te compense por el altercado y felicitarte por tu talento...soy T'challa-

El joven moreno le extendió su mano y le ofreció una sonrisa a Buck, había que admitir que tenía una sonrisa amable, el otro le correspondió del mismo modo, dándole la mano. El toque entre ambos fue...extraño, se sentía suave, cálido, como si de alguna manera aquello era una invitación a profundizar lo que fuera que esté pasando.

-Soy... James...- fue todo lo que Buck pudo pronunciar por cálido contacto que estaba recibiendo

-James...es todo un placer...-

-.-

Peter sentía que había bebido mucho, después de ese baile agitado que hizo con sus hermanos, sintió la necesidad de ir al baño, así que con una seña le indicó a Tony adonde iría y se encaminó. Tras lavarse las manos y salir del lugar, se topó con una pared humana.

-¡Oye fíjate por donde...!- el tipo no terminó la frase al ver al pequeño omega.

-¡Disculpe! Estoy un poco mareado, no era mi intención-

-No...no por favor, no te disculpes, mi actitud fue muy grosera, déjame invitarte un trago como ofrenda de paz-

-Gra-gracias pero no quiero beber más...-

-¿Algo sin alcohol? Para compensar lo inmensamente imbécil que he Sido contigo, porfavor...eeemm...-

-¡Oh! Si, soy Peter- le extiende la mano al tipo más alto.

-Peter...es un placer...- éste con delicadeza le toma la mano y le da un beso, sonrojando al castaño -Soy Wade-

-.-

Tony muy alegre se acerca a la mesa luego de haber saludado a sus "fans" luego del baile tan intenso, notando que el único en la mesa es Steve.

-¿Donde está Bucky?- pregunta el castaño

-Fue por unos tragos- dijo el rubio sin hacer contacto visual con el menor, el cual resintió un poco aquello, sentándose frente a él.

Hubo un silencio un tanto extraño, Steve evitaba a toda costa ver a Tony y éste inclinaba la cabeza buscando la mirada azul del mayor.

-¿No te agrado?- 

-¿Disculpa?-

-Que si no te agrado...noto que evitas mirarme...-

Steve, un poco sorprendido y sonrojado casi cae de la silla.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunta el castaño notando el comportamiento extraño del mayor.

-Si...no...yo...es que...-

-Si no te agrado dímelo, no me molestaré...- Tony se sostenía el rostro en una mano apoyada a la mesa con su codo, inclinándose un poco para sonreirle al rubio. Éste quedó hipnotizado por la hermosa sonrisa del castaño.

-Eres hermoso...-

Las palabras del rubio sorprendieron a Tony, levantando su rostro y sonrojándose en el acto.

-Lo ...¿Lo dices en serio?-

-Yo... verás... perdón si te ofendí  
...no me desagradas, lo que sucede es que tu...el baile...tu...- mientras tartamudeaba, el castaño le mira con sus enormes ojos avellana buscando entenderle -Wow, sí que eres hermoso-

-Gracias Steve- Tony, siendo muy extrovertido cambió de silla y se acercó más al rubio -Tu tampoco estás mal...-

Durante una hora, las conversaciones entre los hermanos y sus acompañantes fue muy amena, podría decirse que se olvidaron unos con otros, sin embargo, Bucky siempre sensato, decidió que era suficiente por hoy.

-Gracias T'challa por la plática, pero debo ir por mis hermanos...-

-Claro, los otros chicos...antes de irte ¿Me concedes un baile?-

El moreno le extiende una mano y le da una sonrisa que enamora, Bucky casi por inercia acepta la propuesta, del otro lado de la pista, Wade y Peter llevan una media hora bailando, cada vez más juntos y en la mesa Tony y Steve ya tienen más confianza y llevan charlando una hora, muy juntos.

Cada uno encerrado en su burbuja, no notaron que eran vigilados de cerca.

T'challa toma de la cintura a Bucky y comienzan a balancearse, lento, suave, al ritmo de la melodía romántica que el Dj colocaba, mientras Bucky toma de los hombros al moreno.  
Era imposible para T'challa no perderse en los ojos de Bucky, desde el momento en que le vió bailar junto a sus hermanos le dejó impresionado, mientras Bucky de alguna manera, había caído por el encanto de aquel Alpha que, casi de modo involuntario, liberaba un aroma exótico que le fascinó desde el Inicio.  
Del otro lado, Wade escondía su rostro en el cuello del chico, el cuál sentía el aliento caliente del otro haciéndole estremecerse, abrazando con más fuerza al alpha mientras su calor le envolvía y la música les guiaba, era como danzar en una nube, repleta de emociones nuevas y complejas.  
En la mesa, Tony comenzó a aventurarse un poco más, comenzó a tocar el cabello del rubio, que luego de un par de tragos estaba un poco más animado; Steve al sentir el tacto del castaño le vió fijamente, tocó su mejilla y le acariciaba con el pulgar, el impulso de ambos fue al mismo tiempo y un beso algo torpe surgió.

Las 3 escenas fueron vistas por un grupo de tipos que, al notar la escolta de los hermanos, solo le hicieron una seña al que parecía el jefe y se retiraron.

Bucky y T'challa bailaban aún más cerca, el moreno ya no pudo soportar estar tan cerca del Omega y le robó un beso, sorprendiendo al castaño, que quedó un poco petrificado por la acción, ya que, vale aclarar, era su primer beso.  
Wade y Peter llevaron su abrazo un poco más intenso y al mismo tiempo buscaron los labios del otro, dejándose llevar por el momento y por la música seductora que sonaba.  
Al final de la melodía, Bucky se separó con pánico de T'challa, y sin oportunidad de más, corrió hasta donde Tony y Steve se encontraban.

-¡Vámonos!-

-¿Porque Bucky?¿Qué pasa?- pregunta Tony notando el pánico de su hermano

-Solo, busquemos a Peter y vámonos...-

Tony, que llevaba un buen tiempo viendo a su hermanito de lejos y como estaba muy entretenido con alguien, llegó rápido con la pareja.

-Lo siento galán, Cenicienta debe irse- 

Y sin oportunidad de más, Tony arrastró a Peter que no pudo despedirse como quería de su nuevo "amigo". Salieron rápido del lugar, la escolta que los acompañaba se alarmó al ver la actitud de los hermanos y rápido les rodearon, impidiendo que nadie se les acercara, incluso Steve, que no entendió lo que pasaba. T'challa y Wade trataron de llegar hasta los hermanos pero simplemente la pared humana les detuvo.

-Cielos...¿Qué habrá ocurrido?- se preguntó Steve, siendo escuchado por T'challa y Wade, que casualmente yacían a su lado.

-¿Los conoces?- preguntó esperanzado Wade.

-Si, el mayor de ellos es mi compañero de trabajo...-

-¿¡James!?- preguntó T'challa, Steve le miró extrañado

-Si...-

-Oh cielos...qué bueno haberte encontrado amigo, ven, te invito un trago...- el moreno tomó el hombro de Steve con camaradería.

-Por favor, permítanme acompañarles, necesito saber de Peter...- decía Wade

-Claro, acompáñanos- decía el rubio

*****

Tony conducía, en las condiciones en las que Bucky se encontraba era mejor que no lo hiciera.

-¡Ni siquiera dejaste que me despidiera!- seguía protestando Peter

-Ya cállate Peter...¿Qué acaso no lo ves?- Tony señala a Bucky que, sentado en el asiento del copiloto, aún estaba nervioso, viendo por la ventana.

-¿Que sucedió Bucky?- preguntó Peter preocupado de la actitud de su hermano.

-Yo...nada...no es nada...solo que ya es tarde-

Peter vió por el retrovisor a Tony y éste le devolvió la mirada. Uno de los tantos defectos de Bucky era el reservarse sus temores, y en esta oportunidad no era la excepción.

A pesar de lo golpeada que fue su salida del antro, tuvieron una noche espectacular, y a pesar del temor sin fundamento de Bucky, el haber conocido a aquel alpha lo puso feliz, al igual que sus hermanos con sus respectivas situaciones.

Sin embargo, ni los hermanos Romanoff, ni aquellos alphas que fueron conquistados por su belleza, ni la misma Natasha, que ahora tenía un problema entre sus manos sin saber cómo decírselo a sus hijos, se imaginan la bomba que está a punto de explotar.


	8. Celo Inestable

Natasha abandonó la ciudad de Nueva York con el corazón en la mano, ahora sus 3 bebés eran hombres, incluso Peter, con quién más puro convivir por ser un bebé cuando les rescató de las calles, se había marchado.  
Sentía el dolor del nido vacío, sin embargo, y a pesar de todo, amaba a sus hijos y les daría los medios para convertirlos en hombres de bien.  
Su vuelo no tuvo inconvenientes, llegó a Rusia sin problemas, al llegar a su mansión comenzó a recorrer los pasillo.

-¿Donde está Bruce?- preguntó a una de las sirvientas

-Aun en celo señora...es necesario que lo lleve al médico, ya lleva muchos días...-

-Entiendo, gracias Rita...ve y prepara su comida favorita, veré si puede recibirme...-

-Tengo cuidado señora, su aroma es muy fuerte- la chica era Omega, pero percibía la intensidad del celo de Bruce.

Natasha asintió, se dirigió al ala oeste (N/A: Me enreferencia :v) apartada de todos los alphas del lugar, para evitar cualquier inconveniente, ya que Bruce aún es un Omega sin marcar.  
Tocó suavemente la puerta sin recibir respuesta.  
Natasha estaba realmente preocupada por Bruce, hacia un par de años que el Omega tenía su celo muy inestable, el lo achaca a su edad, pero ella sabe que algo no está bien en su amigo, amigo que siempre ha amado y que nunca a tenido el valor de confesarse, por la clase de trabajo que ella posee y por sus hijos, aunque es obvio que para los chicos, Bruce es su padre.

-¿Bruce?Soy Natasha- decía la pelirroja sin recibir respuesta, ella ya estaba cansada de todo esto, se perdió la partida de Peter por ser un testarudo, así que usando su llave maeatra, abrió la puerta.  
Al hacerlo, el golpe aromático de las feromonas de Bruce llegó hasta su nariz haciéndole incluso perder el equilibrio, un exquisito aroma a ébano le llenó los pulmones; haciendo uso de toda su cordura, entró en la habitación, cerrando la puerta evitando que cualquier otro alpha llegara hasta ahí.

-¿Bruce?- insistía Natasha, pero no había respuesta, el aroma comenzaba a marearle, cuando llegó a la cama y notó que Bruce no estaba ahí, llegó hasta el baño y notó que tenía llave.

-Bruce, soy Nat...-

-Vete Natasha- decía Bruce con una voz lastimero

-¿Qué sucede Bruce?-

-Solo...vete Natasha...-

Nat con su fuerza de alpha y su cordura comenzando a esfumarse, tiró la puerta del baño y ahí, en la tina, con el agua de la regadera cayendo sobre su muy erecto miembro, estaba Bruce tratando de apaciguar su calor.

-Vete por favor...- la súplica de Bruce sonaba casi a gemido.

Natasha tragó grueso, el aroma le nubló la razón, la vista de Bruce con las piernas abiertas acostado en la tina y su falo levantado le hizo perder todo raciocinio.  
Llegó hasta Bruce y éste sin fuerzas para defenderse no pudo evitar que la alpha le plantara un beso lujurioso mientras su mano bajaba por la piel húmeda has tocar su caliente falo, sacando gemidos del Omega que no podía oponerse, al bajar un poco más tocó la entrada extremadamente húmeda del castaño.

-Perdóname Bruce- fue lo último que Nat dijo cuando deslizó 3 dedos en el interior del Omega que gimió con locula al sentirse lleno.  
Primero lento, luego intenso... en menos de un minuto, Bruce había llegado al orgasmo, agitado y cansado.  
La alpha comenzó a desvestirse, de entre su ropa interior comenzaba a ser visible su miembro, muy despierto.  
Tomó a Bruce con su fuerza descomunal, le cargó a la cama tomando una bata de baño, mientras le secaba, aprovechaba para besar o lamer cada parte del cuerpo de Bruce.

-Nat...no debes...tu eres...- Bruce trataba de hablar, pero el placer que las caricias de la pelirroja evitaban que articulara palabra.

-MIO- Dijo la pelirroja al penetrar a Bruce que sólo ahogó un gemido de satisfacción al sentirse lleno al fin.  
Sudor, caricias, besos salvajes, ruidos obsenos...todo aquello era parte de aquel acto que durante 20 años habian evitado, pensando que si se confesaban le harían daño al otro, ambos se morían por el otro y siempre, todo por el trabajo, evitaban tocar el tema, Bruce pensando que no era digno de ella, y Natasha pensando que algún día Bruce encontraría un alpha honrado que lo alejara de su mundo.  
Pero sus cuerpos se llamaban, he ahí el celo intenso de Bruce en los últimos 2 años, su piel gritaba por las caricias de la pelirroja, la cual evitaba al Omega porque sabía que perdería el control, y ahora, estaban ahí, gozando del cuerpo del otro, sin intenciones de separarse, jamás.  
Natasha dió la vuelta a Bruce, dejando su cuello a la vista mientras tocaba el punto exacto en el interior del Omega que gemía gloriosamente llevándole a la locura.  
Al sentir su orgasmo llegar, apretó las caderas de Bruce y se dejó caer sobre éste, mordiéndolo justo cuando ambos alcanzaron el clímax más delicioso de su vida.

-SOLO...MIO- Decía Natasha mientras sentía que su aroma comenzaba a desplegarse, un fuerte aroma a Medovuja que embriagó por completo a Bruce, la pelirroja estaba entrando en celo.

*****

3 días pasaron, toda la servidumbre celebraba que al fin, Bruce y Natasha eran compañeros, ya que por su pequeña fiesta coital, su aromas se mezclaron y era percibido en toda la mansión.  
Un poco desorientado, Bruce despertaba, sentía que todo su cuerpo le dolía, comenzó a revisarse y notó los chupetones en lugares estratégicos de su cuerpo... comenzó a remembrar... giró su cabeza y al lado contrario de la cama, una cabellera pelirroja sobresalía de las sábanas.

-Oh cielos...no es verdad...- decía Bruce mientras iba al baño para verse al espejo, notó que no pudo cerrar la puerta, probablemente Natasha la había tirado, se vió al espejo, notó todas las marcas en su cuello, pero la que llamó su atención era "esa" marca, la marca de los compañeros.

-Esto...no es posible...- decía Bruce lavando su cara con las manos temblorosas, de pronto sintió que algo bajaba entre sus piernas -Ooh no...esto se pone mejor...-

La pelirroja se removió un poco en la cama, no recordaba donde estaba, se levantó un poco y sentía que algo faltaba y que algo no cuadraba. Claro, al fin recordó.

-¡Bruce!- tras decir aquello despertó completamente, escuchó el ruido de la ducha, así que se encaminó a ella y vió que Bruce se duchaba, pero algo no estaba bien.

-¿Bruce?-

-Nat...lo lamento Nat...yo...lo siento Nat, yo no debía...-

Natasha se acerca a él y le toma el rostro, nota que entre las gotas de agua se han camuflajeado las lágrimas del Omega.

-Hey...¿Porqué te disculpas?no haz hecho nada malo, si alguien tiene que disculparse aquí, soy yo-

-Yo...no soy digno de ti...-

-Tu eres el único digno para mí...te amo Bruce...siempre te he amado-

El Omega toma las manos de la pelirroja que aún sostiene su rostro 

-¿En serio?-

-Oye, hemos criado por 17 años a 3 niños que ya son hombres...¿Como no amarte?-

Y esta vez, ya estando concientes, se funden en un dulce beso que los lleva a ducharse juntos durante un buen rato.

*****

Un mes ha pasado desde que Natasha y Bruce son compañeros, el Omega mantuvo sus actividades como mayordomo, aunque ahora era el dueño y amo de todo, según palabras de Natasha.

-Cuando le cuente a los chicos- reía Bruce, Nat aún no quería decirle a sus hijos, además comenzó a sospechar que algo sucedía con ellos, así que evitó cualquier otro tema hasta averiguar lo que sucede.

-Primero necesito saber que...- Natasha se detuvo en sus palabras, agudizando su nariz.

-¿Qué sucede Nat?-

Natasha, casi en automático, se levantó y fue hasta la habitación que ahora comparte con Bruce, su cama muy bien mullida comenzó a ser arreglada por Natasha, llevando incluso algunas de sus prendas.  
Bruce sólo veía todo desde la puerta sin entender nada.  
Cuando Nat terminó, se sintió orgullosa de su trabajo.

-¿Te gusta cariño?- preguntó a Bruce, éste solo entró y se lanzó sobre aquel nudo de sábanas y ropa, sintiendo la creciente necesidad de dormir.

-Me encanta Nat...- casi de inmediato, Bruce se quedó dormido. 

Cuando aquello ocurrió, una sirvienta que llevaba unos postres para ellos entró a la habitación, y tras ver la escena dejó caer la charola, despertando a Bruce y sorprendiendo a Natasha.

-¡Viene un bebé!¡La señora le hizo el nido al señor!- la sirvienta corrió por el pasillo anunciando lo que vió a sus compañeros llena de alegría, contagiando a todos en el lugar.  
Bruce y Natasha se miran, entre asombrados y asustados.

-Esto...no es posible- decía Bruce

-Un cachorro...nuestro- decía Natasha

Ya veremos qué opinan Bucky, Tony y Peter... además, ahora ellos están en medio de un enorme embrollo.


	9. Suerte y Destino

Bucky, Tony y Peter llegan a su apartamento, al entrar el mayor se encerró en el baño sin explicar nada a sus hermanos.

-¿Qué crees que haya pasado?- pregunta Peter a Tony

-No lo sé niño...lo ví muy animado con un tipo alto y moreno...es probable que tenga algo que ver...-

Pasaron 2 días, nadie tocó el tema, el ambiente era pesado entre los hermanos, incluso ese domingo durante el almuerzo solo se escuchaba el sonido de cubiertos golpeando la vajilla y las noticias en la tv.  
Por la noche, Buck solo dijo un seco "Buenas noches" a sus hermanos y se encerró en su habitación.

-Esto ya es demasiado- decía Tony tomando su teléfono -Si él no nos da explicaciones, a mamá si lo hará...-

Tras varios tonos, una sirvienta de la mansión respondió el teléfono.

-Rita, soy Tony...¿Está mi madre en casa?-

_-Joven_ _Tony, su madre no estará disponible por un par de días más...-_

-¿¡Qué!?¿¡Porqué!?-

 _-Perdone_ _Joven Tony, ella le informará luego_...-

-Rita...tú sabes más lo que pasa en esa casa que mi propio padre, así que habla-

- _Pero joven...-_

-¡Ahora Rita habla! Sino...- Tony se quedó con la palabra en la boca ya que Peter le había quitado su celular -¡Oye!-

-Rita, soy Peter...-

- _Joven_ _Peter, ya le expliqué a su hermano...-_

-Escucha...tenemos un problema con Bucky, necesitamos a mamá, por favor Rita- La voz melosa de Peter siempre fue una debilidad para la sirvienta, habiendo cuidado a Peter desde que tenía 10 años era su niño consentido, y para Peter era como una segunda mamá.

- _Ay_ _Joven Peter...lo que sucede es que el señor Bruce ha tenido su celo demasiado intenso, la señora fue a ver qué tenía...una cosa llevó a la otra y pues...llevan 2 días encerrados-_

-Ay mamá...¡Precisamente hoy tenía que hacer eso!- Peter se golpea su frente con su mano en señal de decepción y dejando a Tony expectante...-Entiendo Rita, veremos cómo resolver esto...no le digas nada a mis padres por favor, Bucky debe hablar con ellos-

_-Entendido_ _joven Peter, cuídese por favor y cuide a sus hermanos, sobre todo al joven Tony-_

-Claro Rita, y gracias-

Tras colgar, suspiró pesadamente

-¿Y?¿Qué sucede?-

-El celo de papá fue lo suficientemente intenso ésta vez, mamá está con el...-

-¡Al fin! Ya era tiempo que hicieran el vínculo...¿Cuánto tiempo llevan?-

-2 días...-

-Eso significa que estamos solos en esto... esta vez Buck se saldrá con la suya de callarse lo que pasa...-

-Dejemos que pasen los días, luego le preguntaremos...-

Así, llegó el lunes, Peter debía ir a la Universidad, Tony a Industrias Stark y Buck al Bufette, éste último esperaba que el trabajo le despejara la mente.  
La situación de Bucky era muy simple: Jamás había congeniado con ningún alpha en su vida de modo sentimental, porque aunque con esas intenciones se acercó a Steve, no pudo verlo más que como un amigo, y en su trabajo lo conocen lo suficiente para saber que nadie debe propasarce con él, por el incidente con Sam Wilson, un compañero del lugar, quizo pasarse de listo y manosearlo, terminó con una costilla fracturada y varios días en el hospital, cortesía de nuestro Omega castaño.  
Por tal razón, el tacto, la voz, el aroma y el trato que T'challa le dió lo descolocó un poco de su zona virgen de confort, entrando en pánico cuando el otro le besó.  
Su primer beso, lo sintió cálido, suave, dulce...y lamentaba que haya Sido con un completo extraño, al que probablemente no vuelva a ver...o al menos eso es lo que cree.

-Bien chicos, me voy...Steve me escribió y tenemos un caso muy delicado- decía Buck tragándose su desayuno y tomando de un sorbo su taza de café -¡Suerte en su día!- Buck salió tan a prisa que sus hermanos no tuvieron oportunidad de responderle.

-Bien niño, tú irás a pie ¿Cierto?- decía Tony terminando su café

-Si, quiero conocer el lugar...-

-Bueno, ya sabes que mamá nos ha asignado 2 guardaespaldas a cada uno así que...no te extrañe que esos andén sobre ti, incluso en tu salón de clases...-

-¿Hablas en serio?- decía con mala cara Peter, terminandose su cereal

-Lo lamento niño- Tony le desordena el cabello a Peter y toma su saco de la silla -Llamame si necesitas que te rescate de algo ¿Ok?-

-Ok...ten un lindo dia-

-Igual que yo de lindo, hermanito - tras decir aquello Tony también se marchó.

Peter se preparó, y tal como Tony le dijo, un par de tipos con apariencia "normal" le esperaban afuera de su apartamento.

-Joven Peter, su madre nos envía-

-Si...ya fui informado... viajaré en transporte público así que, procuren no llamar la atención y dejarme al menos unos metros de espacio ¿Si?-

Los tipos asintieron, según ellos vestido "en onda" se harían pasar por estudiantes...hoy sería un largo día para Peter.  
Pero, suerte y destino, le regalarían un gran momento que marcará su futuro.  
Bajó las escaleras del edificio y salió a la calle, esperando que fuera un gran día, cuando chocó con una pared de carne.

-¡Perdone!estaba distraído...- el tipo con el que chocó volteó a verle.

-Comienzo a creer que siempre nos encontraremos así...- tras decir aquello, el hombre le dió una gran sonrisa.

-¿Wade?-

-Hola Petepay...-

El Omega no pudo evitar abrazar al alpha, pensó que jamás lo volvería a ver, y ahí estaba junto a él.

-¿Sabías que yo vivía aquí?-

-Bueno...tuve un poco de ayuda...te cuento en el camino ¿Si?-

Wade toma de la mano a Peter y éste se sonroja por el contacto, de reojo vió a sus guardaespaldas y les hizo seña que todo estaba bien, al parecer su día no iba a estar tan mal como pensó.

Mientras tanto, Tony conducía hasta Industrias Stark, ya que adoptó el apellido de Howard decidió que permaneciera en la compañía como un tributo al hombre que le enseñó todo lo que sabe.  
Al entrar al estacionamiento, notó que alguien estaba parado justo al lado del lugar donde el estaciona, pensó que sería Loki o Everett, los amigos que hizo en la compañía, cual fue su sorpresa que una cabellera rubia sobresalía por sobre los autos, casi choca su auto por estar sorprendido de la presencia del alpha. Se estaciona y sale rápidamente del auto.

-¿Steve?-

-Hola Tony...-

-¿Qué haces aquí?Buck me dijo de un caso importante...-

-Si eso...sé que Buck va a matarme pero es una cita privada para el...-

Tony le vio sin entender ni una palabra.

-Estoy aquí porque...quería verte Tony...-

El castaño se sorprendió y sonrió.

-¿Y porque deseaba verme, señor Rogers?- Tony camina de modo seductor hasta estar prácticamente sobre el rubio que solo se limita a apoyar su cuerpo en el coche.

-Yo...es que yo...Tony tu...es que eres hermoso...- decía Steve, sonrojado y nervioso

Tony deslizó sus manos sobre el pecho de Steve hasta rodearle el cuello.

-Y usted es demasiado guapo, no me gustaría verle en brazos de otro omega-

Las provocaciones de Tony lograron su cometido, haciendo que Rogers casi de modo salvaje le devore los labios y le atraiga a su cuerpo de modo posesivo.

*****

Bucky acelera en su auto, Steve le dijo que tenían un caso importante con un cliente extranjero, y que el cliente había solicitado de manera precisa que Bucky llevara su caso.

Llega al bufette, entra casi volando al lugar, chocando con algunas personas en el camino, al llegar a su despacho, se sorprende al no encontrar a Steve.

-Disculpa Sharon, ¿Donde está tu hermano?-

-Hola Buck, dijo que te diera esta nota cuando vinieras, también me dijo que el cliente vendrá a las 8:30, así que tienes tiempo de ir por un café-

-Gracias, si creo que lo necesito-

La hermana de Steve, Sharon, era la asistente de ambos abogados, y en muchas ocasiones, era la tapadera de Steve, tal como en esta ocasión.

Buck entra a su oficina, abre el sobre que Steve le dejó.

"Perdona Buck, eres mi amigo y te quiero, pero ahora no puedo estar contigo, lo prometí"

Buck no entendió nada, así que no le tomó importancia, él era capaz de llevar casos extremos, así que no había problema, salió de su oficina y se encaminó hasta el área común del piso, sacando un café de la máquina dispensadora, a llevarse el vaso a la boca iba cuando, una voz, un poco lejos en el pasillo le llamó la atención y le llenó un poco de pánico.

*-No es posible...debo estar soñando-* pensó el castaño, cual fue su sorpresa al confirmar su sospecha : El dueño de la voz en el pasillo era del alpha que no había abandonado su cabeza en todo el fin de semana, sobre todo por el beso robado.

-Mierda- tras decir eso, dejó caer su vaso de café al suelo y corrió hasta su despacho, encerrandose en el.

-Ok...Ok...no es nada grave, solo es una coincidencia, él no sabe que trabajo aquí, viene por otro asunto, nada que ver conmigo...- Buck se decía todo aquello mientras daba vueltas dentro de su despacho, como un animal acorralado, el cual saltó del susto al escuchar que alguien tocaba la puerta.

-¿Buck?- Sharon asomó su cabeza

-Oh...si, dime Sharon...-

-Tu cliente ha llegado- entró la rubia entregándole un expediente al castaño -Su nombre es Luke Charles-

*-Que bien, no es T'challa-* pensó el castaño.

-Ok, solo dame un minuto para ordenar mis documentos, te avisaré para que le dejes pasar-

-Muy bien-

Tras salir la rubia, Buck se dirigió al baño para calmarse, se lavó la cara y las manos, esperando que el agua fría le ayude a calmar sus ideas, luego de secarse y sentarse en su escritorio, habló a Sharon y ésta entró junto al señor Charles, la sonrisa que Buck tenía casi de inmediato se borró de su rostro.

-Pase señor Charles, el señor Barnes atenderá su caso, siéntese por favor- decía la rubia sin notar lo petrificado que estaba el Omega

-Muy amable señorita- decía el individuo, que no era otro que... T'challa.

Sharon se excusó y salió del lugar, dejando a Bucky en estado de pánico.

-Pensé que no te volvería a ver...- decía el moreno viendo a Buck a los ojos, éste no salía de su asombro.

-Tu...¿No te llamas T'challa?- pudo al fin pronunciar el castaño

-Si, es mi nombre de nacimiento, pero al llegar a América, mi padre consideró cambiar nuestra identidad solo para tratados en el extranjero...-

-Asi que...no eres de aquí...-

-No...-

Hubo un silencio pesado en la sala, interrumpida por el alpha.

-Pensé que nunca te volvería a ver...-

-Lo mismo digo...de hecho esa era la idea...- Buck se levantó y caminó indeciso de acercase al moreno, al final si lo hizo -Tu...tú no tenías derecho a hacer lo que hiciste...-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Eso...que tú me hiciste-

-¿Hablas del beso?-

-Eso...no...no fue un beso...-

-Para mi si lo fué...-

-¡Me lo robaste!-

-¿Es por eso que te fuiste tan a prisa?-

Buck guardó silencio, T'challa comenzó a comprender

-¿Fue tu primer beso?-

-¡Qué eso no fue un beso! Ahora vete...no quiero problemas contigo ni con nadie...-

-Lamento no poder complacerle señor Barnes, pero en serio vengo por un caso, he sabido de buena fuente que es de los mejores...-

Buck le miró indignado y se sentó, comenzó a hojear el expediente y tras cada página se iba sorprendiendo cada vez más.

-Yo...necesito que me expliques esto...- dijo bastante serio Buck

-Por supuesto señor Barnes, mi padre tiene tratados con empresas de este país, le han estafado y como puede ver, necesitamos de nuestros negocios en dichas empresas para mantener la economía de nuestro pequeño país, Wakanda...-

-Quieres decir...que tu padre es...-

-Mi padre es el Rey de Wakanda, y yo soy su príncipe heredero...-


	10. Dudas

Bucky quedó petrificado ante lo dicho por T'challa.

-...como tal, debo asumir éste problema porque mi padre desea conocer mis habilidades en situaciones extremas y saber si seré un digno sucesor-

-Asi que...¿Por eso vas a cualquier lugar buscando Omegas y besándolos sin su consentimiento?- el tono del castaño era dolido.

-¿Qué?¡No! En serio me interesas James...-

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso si apenas me conoces?-

-Entonces...¿No me recuerdas?- las palabras salieron con un tono de tristeza.

-¿Disculpa?-

En medio de aquello estaban cuando sonó su teléfono.

-¿Si Sharon?-

- _Perdona Bucky, pero el director desea verte con urgencia, al parecer es por el caso del mes pasado...-_

-Muy bien, iré de inmediato- tras colgar vió a T'challa -Puedo llevar tu caso si lo deseas, solo si dejas de hablar del tema...-

-Como usted diga señor Barnes-

-Por favor deja de decirme señor Barnes, me siento viejo...-

-Entonces...entendido James...-

*****

-¿Me estás diciendo que el tipo que coqueteaba con Buck es un príncipe?- Tony decía asombrado

Steve y Tony habían dejado el estacionamiento luego de sus intensas muestras de amor, dirigiéndose a la oficina del castaño.

-Si...luego que se fueron de la disco, T'challa y otro tipo que dijo estar hipnotizado por Peter, congeniamos y nos quedamos a charlar...incluso me dijo que ya con anterioridad los conocía...-

-¿Qué?... pues...no lo recuerdo...-

-No se los detalles, pero al parecer desde entonces T'challa ha buscado a Buck, y ese día en la disco "los dioses les dieron su bendición"-

-Que extraña expresión..-

-Fueron sus palabras exactas...-

-Cuando mamá se entere que Bucky será novio de un príncipe...aunque conociendo a don aburrido, se la pondrá difícil...-

-Ni que lo digas...mira...-

Steve le muestra a Tony su celular, tiene al menos 20 llamadas perdidas del castaño y un mensaje amenazante: "TE MATARÉ STEVEN GRANT ROGERS"

-Oh dioses...¿Qué haré con Buck? Mis padres estarán fuera de esto por un tiempo...debo hacer algo al respecto-

Mientras charlaban, Steve notó un par de aromas ajenos al castaño, evidentemente de alphas, así que por instinto su aroma se desplegó, llegando a la nariz de Tony.

-Steve...¿Estás marcando territorio?-

-Yo...lo siento, no pude controlarme-

Tony llega hasta el rubio y se sienta a horcajadas sobre sus piernas

-Tu aroma a selva tropical me está volviendo loco- tras decir aquello un aroma seductor a café inundó los pulmones del alpha -Que todos se enteren que eres mío-

*****

-Gracias por acompañarme Wade...y contarme esa extraña historia...-

Peter y Wade estaban en la Universidad de Nueva York, haciendo los trámites iniciales para las clases del chico.

-Al contrario, gracias a ti por dejarme estar a tu lado Petepay... además todo fue gracias al amigo de tu hermano, el nos dijo como encontrarlos-

-Aun no entiendo esa parte de "Ya nos conocía" en serio ni idea quién es, y menos que sea de la realeza, por lo que entiendo fue hace mucho tiempo-

-Creo que si...no nos dió detalles...-

-Conociendo a Buck, estará en pánico...-

*****

Sentado en un hermoso escritorio de caoba, en uno de los edificios más altos de Washington, Alexander Pierce, el tío político de Natasha, degustaba un habano y un vaso de Vodka.  
¿El como escapó de Natasha? Fue un tiro de suerte junto a la ayuda de uno de sus grandes socios, el Barón Helmut Zemo junto a Justin Hammer, esposo del Barón y enemigo jurado de Howard Stark. El día que trató de secuestrar a Natasha y Bucky y sus planes se vieron frustrados, Zemo atacó el convoy en el que llevaban a Pierce, librandose de la pelirroja y jurando tomar la primera posibilidad que tuviera para vengarse. Le tomó años esperar a que el pequeño Romanoff saliera del nido, ahora todas sus fichas estaban en posición.

-Señor, le tengo el informe de los espías-

-Habla...-

-Tenemos ubicados a los 3, a sus posibles parejas y sus escoltas personales-

-Asi que Natasha les ha protegido...no es de extrañar que sea una excelente estratega en los negocios...muy bien, convoca a una reunión, haremos planes para esos lindos chicos-

*****

Un par de semanas han pasado desde el reencuentro entre los hermanos Omegas y los alphas, Tony a Sido el más liberal de los 3, presentando a Steve como su novio, alegando que son destinados por la enorme atracción que surgió en ellos desde la salida a la discoteca; Peter y Wade van más despacio, sin embargo el alpha es una dulzura con Peter, le llama todos los días, cuando su trabajo le permite acompaña al Omega a sus clases, o llega a recogerle a la Universidad, le llena de regalos... están en la etapa de la conquista a la antigua.  
Pero Bucky...ese es un tema delicado...Natasha les a llamado un par de ocasiones luego del altercado con Bruce, omitiendo la parte en que ya son compañeros ignorando que los chicos ya lo saben, y ella en su instinto de madre sabe que su hijo mayor algo oculta, y los otros 2 le cubren la espalda, los guardaespaldas niegan algún comportamiento raro por parte de los hermanos, sin saber que Buck les amenazó a todos de guardar silencio si no querían terminar flotando en el mar.

 _-¿Seguro que todo está bien?-_ insiste Natasha en la llamada que el día de hoy les ha hecho a sus hijos.

-Sii mamá, ya te lo dije, los chicos están bien, yo estoy bien...talvez algo cansado por un importante caso que a partir de mañana deberé llevar en su totalidad, por lo demás, todo bien...-

_-No se... siento que algo no cuadra...-_

-Si quieres mamá habla con Peter, para que te diga que todo está bien...-

- _No hijo, solo...no quiero ningún mal para ustedes, sabes que los amo muchísimo-_

-Y nosotros a ti mamá, gracias por llamar...-

_-Les hablo otro día ¿Si?-_

-Si mamá, besos a ti y a papá-

Tras colgar, se lleva las manos a la cabeza

-¿Porque no quieres que sepa lo de los chicos?- pregunta Peter

-Vamos...ya lo hablamos...- decía Buck, irritado

-Tu sabes que mamá tarde o temprano se enterará, a mí no me molesta que sepa de Steve- decía Tony secando su cabello, saliendo de la ducha

-A mi tampoco me molesta que sepa que un alpha me pretende, incluso me gustaría que hablara con Wade para saber si tiene buenas intenciones...-

-¿En serio chicos? No entiendo cómo toman éste tema tan a la ligera...-

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunta Tony

-Nunca nos habían pretendido antes...¿Cómo es que pueden estar tan tranquilos?- decía Buck, con un deje de tristeza

-Espera...¿Estás inseguro de ti mismo?¿Por eso no aceptas al príncipe?- decía Peter

-Por favor, no le digas príncipe, me hace sentir aún peor...-

-¿Cual es el problema entonces Bucky?- pregunta Tony sin entender el temor de su hermano -Nunca nos dices nada, somos tus hermanos James, confía en nosotros-

-Haber...lo que sucede...- suspira pesadamente antes de hablar -Chicos, siempre me he dedicado a ustedes, mamá me entrenó para incluso ser letal por si la ocasión lo amerita... jamás me he visualizado embarazado junto a un alpha siendo ama de casa, porque creo...creo que no soy suficientemente Omega para eso...-

Peter se levanta de su silla y llega junto a Buck que está en el sofá con la mirada al suelo, del mismo modo Tony llega junto a sus hermanos y ambos abrazan al mayor.

-James Buchanan Romanoff, tu eres un Omega hermoso, eres quien heredó más la belleza de nuestra madre Selene, tu aroma de bosque frío, tus ojos azules como el invierno, tus facciones, demonios incluso tienes caderas esbeltas...- los 3 hermanos hechan a reír -Lo que quiero decir, es que eres hermoso hermano, sé que muchos estarían locos por estar contigo y por esa barrera que pones a tu alrededor nadie se atreve contigo, y ahora, un rico, apuesto y muy idiota príncipe babea por tí y está dispuesto a todo, con tal que le des una oportunidad...la vida solo es una Bucky, no la pierdas por tus temores...- Tony le sonríe a su hermano, sorprendiéndolo

-Esperaba un discurso así de Peter, no de tí...-

-¡Oye!- Tony le da un golpe en el brazo, riendo todos

-Gracias chicos...sin embargo aún no se que pretende T'challa...sobre todo con eso que ya nos conocíamos...-

-¿No le haz preguntado?- decía Peter

-Acordamos no tocar el tema mientras llevo su caso...sin embargo le preguntaré...-

-¡Ese será un buen primer paso! Te compraré un babydoll para que le modeles...- decía Tony sonriendo pícaramente.

-¡Cállate!- comienza una batalla de cogines entre los 3, animando con creces al mayor, que por primera vez, se abre de ese modo con sus hermanos.

Al día siguiente, un poco nervioso, llega al bufette, encontrándose con otro compañero suyo, Scott Lang, en camino hasta su despacho.

-¡Buenos días James!perdona que tenga que molestarte tan temprano, pero debo pedirte que revises este caso, lo llevaremos Quill y yo pero el director me pidió que le des un análisis...-

-Tu y Quill... está bien lo reviso...oye Scott, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

-Claro, dime-

-¿Cuando supiste que Quill era el indicado?-

Scott se sorprendió ante la pregunta un tanto personal, pero en vista que en los últimos meses habían congeniado mejor, aceptó responderle, dándole una sonrisa.

-Ven...vamos por un café y te respondo-

James asintió, llegaron hasta la máquina y tras servirse un vaso cada uno, Scott le invitó a sentarse.

-Sabes...todavía no sé si es el indicado...-

-¡Qué!¡Pero te haz dejado marcar por el!-

-Tranquilo James...a lo que me refiero...aún no sé si funcionará porque sé que soy inseguro de mí mismo, Peter trata por todos los medios de demostrarme que soy perfecto para el, y para mí el es perfecto, pero tengo miedo al futuro...nada es seguro, todo es dar un salto de fe-

-Un salto de fe...-

-Asi es...¿Tú estás saliendo con alguien?-

-No...aún no...pero quiero dar ese paso, solo que...-

-No sabes si es el indicado-

Buck asiente y Scott sonríe

-Nunca lo sabrás sino das el salto de fe mi amigo- Scott mira su reloj y nota que es tarde -Perdona que tenga que dejarte, pero tengo una cita con un cliente...¡Ánimo James! Eres muy atractivo y sé que no te será difícil conquistar un alpha...luego me cuentas cómo te fue- Scott se levanta y le sonríe -No olvides revisar el expediente-

Buck miró como se iba Scott, siempre sonriente, siempre alegre a pesar de sus dudas, así que se levantó, se dirigió rumbo a su despacho para esperar la llegada de T'challa y ultimar detalles de su caso, esperando retomar el tema que había querido mantener enterrado todo este tiempo, esperanzado que T'challa sea el indicado.


	11. Un Salto de Fe

-¿Seguro que no quieres mi ayuda?- le decía Steve a Buck

-Muy seguro...en primera es por ti que estamos en éste embrollo, así que me debes una grande...-

-Con mucha más razón debo estar aquí...-

-Escucha Steve... hablaré con T'challa...- Buck suspiró antes de terminar la frase -Hablaré con el sobre lo que pasó-

Steve le mira sorprendido

-No sé que responderte amigo...-

-Yo si "Ok Bucky me iré y no volveré a revelar tu vida íntima"-

-Pero Buck...-

Bucky tomó el abrigo del otro y se lo dió para luego casi empujarlo a la salida

-Ve a buscar a Tony, busquen un motel y no salgan de ahí en 10 años...adiós Steve-

James cerró la puerta y llegó hasta su escritorio, todo estaba en su lugar, aún faltaba un poco para que llegara el moreno así que revisó el expediente que Scott le dió.  
Muy concentrado estaba que no escuchó cuando tocaron a la puerta, alguien entró, cerró y se sentó frente al castaño.

-Quill la pasará mal si Scott no le ayuda- hablaba Buck consigo mismo sin percatarse de la persona frente a él. -Quizas debería decirle a Steve que les asesore-

Hizo el impulso de levantarse de su silla, cuando la voz de alguien le perturbó.

-Jamás imaginé que te concentraras tanto en un caso, ya veo porqué eres el mejor-

El susto fue tan grande que perdió el equilibrio cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo.

-¡James!-

El individuo corrió hasta donde Buck yacía lamentándose por la caída.

-¡Dioses!¿Desde hace cuanto estabas ahí?-

-Unos 10 minutos... tu secretaria no estaba, toqué pero no respondiste así que al abrir la puerta y ver que estabas muy concentrado, decidí entrar y observarse trabajar- el sujeto le dió una gran sonrisa al castaño, haciéndole sonrojar

-No era necesario que gaste su tiempo en verme, su alteza-

-James...no me llames asi- T'challa le reprocha indignado, así que sin consultar, levanta al Omega como si fuera una doncella

-¡Es...espera!¡Qué haces!-

-Ayudandote, es probable que estés lastimado, déjame revisarte-

-No...no es necesario T'challa...-

-Por favor James, fue mi culpa que cayeras...-

Y ni importándole las protestas de James, lo cargó, y lo dejó sobre el escritorio, comenzando a tocar desde el tobillo derecho, subiendo despacio.

-No..hagas eso...- decía con un leve sonrojo

-Puedes tener una fractura...-

-Descuida, estoy bien...¿Ves?- Buck se bajó de un salto del escritorio, pero al dar un paso sintió una punzada en su pie izquierdo cayendo de nuevo al suelo. -No es posible...-

T'challa vuelve a cargarlo y le lanza la mirada de "Te lo dije"

-No lo digas, solo...déjame sentarme...-

-No, te llevaré a la clínica, solo guíame...-

Buck le mira afligido

-No dejaré que mis compañeros me vean asi...en tus brazos-

-Déjate de quisquilloso, te llevaré así o como saco de papas, tu escoge...-

La voz imponente y el aroma a sándalo que esparció el alpha dejó sorprendido y callado al castaño, así que solo se dejó hacer, salieron de la oficina y tras guiarle llegaron a la clínica del lugar.  
El médico revisó a Buck, vendándole el pie ya que sólo fue un esguince.

-Descansa un rato, luego traeré unas muletas para que puedas..-

-No será necesario doctor- interrumpe T'challa -Yo me haré cargo, muchas gracias por su trabajo-

El médico salió, dejando solos al alpha y Omega.

-Gracias...por traerme hasta aquí...-

-No hay problema, luego de aquí puedo llevarte a tu casa, ya que estarás de baja 3 días...-

-Hablaré con mi hermano para que me recoga y...-

-Creo que no me expliqué bien James, te estoy diciendo que yo te llevaré, no dejaré que nadie más te toque-

Aquello sorprendió al Omega, tomando valor para tocar el tema que había dejado tirado por varias semanas.

-¿Porqué eres así conmigo?-

La pregunta sorprendió al moreno

-¿Disculpa?-

-Porque las atenciones, la insistencia y sobre todo, la paciencia que tienes conmigo...¿Porqué lo haces?-

T'challa se sentó en la cama que Buck ocupaba en la clínica, suspirando con resignación.

-Entonces es cierto que no me recuerdas ..-

-Lo lamento...yo no...-

-Descuida... éramos niños después de todo-

-¿Niños?¿Puedes contarme?-

-Por supuesto...-

____~°~____

  
_Hace 14 años, mi padre me llevó a una fiesta dada en un país muy frío, como sabes mi país es cálido, era la primera vez que viajaba a aquel lugar._   
_La fiesta era de etiqueta, con muchas personalidades en el lugar, a mis 13 años sentía tan aburrido todo aquello que decidí escabullirme por aquel enorme lugar, recorrí algunos pasillos hasta llegar a un jardín exterior, era muy hermoso como la nieve cubría todo aquello y el reflejo del sol le hacía ver aún más espectacular, pero lo que me dejó sin aliento fue un niño, de unos 10 años quizás, caminaba hacia mi sin percatarse de mi presencia, cuando estuvo cerca de mi, me miró con esos Orbes iguales al invierno._

_-¿Quien eres?- me preguntó_

_-Yo...yo soy el príncipe de Wakanda, T'challa...¿Tú quién eres?-_

_-Soy James Buchanan Romanoff, hijo de Natasha Romanoff, la dueña de esta mansión...-_

_-James...vives en un lugar muy bonito...-_

_-No vivo aquí, solo estamos aquí por la fiesta, mis hermanos están dormidos y yo me aburrí así que salí a dar un paseo...-_

_-Puedo acompañarte si quieres-_

_-Claro...¿Como dices que te llamas?-_

_-T'challa- te sonreí al ver tus Orbes de invierno_

_Así, caminamos por mucho rato, probablemente dimos un par de vueltas a todo el jardín de la mansión que era enorme, hablé de mi vida en Wakanda y de lo cálido que es el lugar, tú me contaste que eras Omega, te dije que era alpha, me dijiste lo que viviste con tus hermanos, como tu verdadera madre murió y como estabas ahí._

_-Eres el Omega más valiente que he conocido James-_

_-Tu también T'challa, eres muy valiente, aunque mi mamá es más valiente que tu-_

_Ambos reímos, yo encantado de tu hermosa sonrisa._

_-Prométeme James que nos encontraremos al ser mayores-_

_-¿Para qué quieres que nos encontremos T'challa?-_

_-Porque quiero que reines a mi lado- te acaricié una mejilla y tú sonreiste ante mi tacto_

_-¿Qué significa eso?-_

_-Promételo-_

_Me miraste un poco extrañado_

_-Lo prometo...ahora explícame qué significa...-_

_Aún estábamos conversando cuando un sujeto rubio llegó con nosotros._

_-¡Cielos Buck me asustaste! Natasha me matará si algo te pasa-_

_-Estoy bien Clint, estoy con mi amigo T'challa-_

_-¿Eres el hijo del rey de Wakanda?- me cuestionó el hombre a lo que asentí. -A ti también te están buscando, vamos-_

_Después de eso, nos invitaron a quedarnos una noche en aquel lugar, mi padre vió lo cercano que era contigo y me permitió acompañarte a ti y a tus hermanos._

_-¿Porqué eres de ese color?- me preguntó el más pequeño de tus hermanos_

_-¡Peter!¡No seas maleducado!- reprendió tu otro hermano_

_-Perdona T'challa...- me dijiste avergonzado, yo creía que eras como un ángel._

_-No te preocupes, entiendo su curiosidad...-_

_Después de un rato nos fuimos a dormir, nos agruparon en la misma habitación, yo no podía dormir por no estar acostumbrado al frío, de pronto sentí que algo llegó a mi cama y me asusté, cual fue mi sorpresa cuando tu cara salió de entre mis sábanas._

_-¿No puedes dormir?-_

_-Es que hace mucho frío...-_

_-Entonces durmamos juntos...-_

_Y sin más, me abrazaste...yo estaba petrificado por ese contacto, pero quede mucho más sorprendido con lo último que dijiste antes de dormirte._

_-T'challa...me gusta tu aroma...-_

_Aún no había tenido mi celo, y éramos muy pequeños para decir que es el aroma propio de alpha y Omega, pero por alguna razón, sentías mi aroma, que de inmediato te tranquilizó._   
_Yo aún nervioso no sabía si podría dormir, hasta que sentí un muy leve aroma a bosque, pero no como los de mi nación, sino como si fuera bosque frío, el aroma provenía de ti, me encantó tanto que solo me acomodé para abrazarte a gusto y me dormí casi de inmediato._   
_Por la mañana, nos despedimos haciéndote prometer que nos encontraríamos otra vez._

____~°~____

  
-Cuando cumplí la mayoría de edad, traté de buscarte con tu nombre, pero nunca te encontré, sin embargo no me dí por vencido, hasta ese día que por insistencia de mi hermana, habíamos llegado a la disco, cuando te vi bailar te reconocí, caí hipnotizado contigo, y fue que me acerqué a ti...-

-El baile en San Petersburgo...-

-¿Comienzas a recordar?-

Bucky no entendía como había olvidado algo tan importante de su infancia.

-Quizas algunas cosas...lamento haberte olvidado- decía Buck apartando la mirada, avergonzado.

-Hey...- T'challa le tomó de la barbilla para que volteara a verle -Aun no haz roto tu promesa...-

Buck mira esos ojos oscuros que lo traen loco desde la vez de la disco.

-Yo soy muy inseguro, jamás he tenido una relación, no sé si sea un Omega aceptable para tu familia...ni siquiera se cuales son tus intenciones y...-

T'challa calló a Bucky con un beso, solo un leve contacto, pero suficiente para que el Omega dejara de hablar.

-Te pedí que me prometieras que nos encontraríamos al ser mayores para que reines conmigo, y yo cumplo mis promesas James-

Bucky ya no dijo nada, estaba sorprendido y sonrojado, T'challa vió eso como luz verde para volver a besar al castaño, que un poco torpe, correspondió el beso.

-Tomaré esto como un "acepto tu cortejo"- decía sonriente T'challa

-Yo...yo...- Buck no podía pronunciar palabra, la sensación en el pecho de recuperar algo perdido le inundaba por completo.

T'challa sonreía y le seguía besando esperando que ahora su futuro juntos brillara intensamente.

Sin embargo, los planes que Alexander Pierce tiene para ellos puede truncar cualquier futuro que los 3 omegas y sus padres hayan planeado.


	12. Vacío

Una semana a pasado desde que T'challa y Bucky han "formalizado" su relación, el castaño le ha pedido al moreno que vayan despacio, todo es nuevo para el y lo abruma, sobre todo las atenciones que el alpha tiene para con él, llevándole un ramo de rosas todos los días, o llevándole a almorzar al penthouse del moreno u obsequiándole objetos con valor sentimental para T'challa.  
Peter y Tony han notado el cambio de humor de su hermano, Bucky aún no les ha dicho lo de T'challa, pero gracias a Sharon que le cuenta a Steve que lleva el chisme hasta Tony, saben cómo está la situación.

-¡Los veo luego!- dice Buck ese lunes por la mañana mientras corre sin tomar desayuno

-¿Crees que su alteza lo lleve a desayunar?- pregunta Peter a Tony

-Por como se fué sin su taza de café, es muy seguro-

-Ok, yo me voy también, Wade quiere que desayunemos en un nuevo restaurante que han abierto cerca de la universidad...-

-Ahora tu también me abandonas...- Tony hace un gesto de fingida indignación

-Que dramático- ríe el menor -Que tengas lindo dia-

-Igual...-

Tony solo escuchó cuando se cerró la puerta y quedó solo en el apartamento. Le alegraba, de corazon, que sus hermanos tengan un alpha con quién compartir, se ven felices, sobre todo Bucky y lo celebra...pero en los últimos 7 días se siente más vacío, como si la ausencia de sus hermanos tendría que ser llenada por Steve y éste...pues...no lo hace.  
La primera semana fue intensa, visitas a su trabajo, besos subidos de tono, incluso un par de veces fueron a almorzar, pero los últimos días, Steve a estado distante, ausente...como si Tony ya no fuera parte de su mundo.  
El castaño achaca el asunto a que han ido muy deprisa, no se han tomado su tiempo como sus hermanos y sus parejas, sin embargo, el sentimiento de vacío sigue estando ahí, llenándolo de incertidumbre.  
Con esa maraña de ideas, se dispuso a ir a su trabajo.  
Iba conduciendo cuando pensó en ir a visitar a Steve, aún era temprano y pensó que sería bueno tomar un café juntos, aunque fuera esa cosa horrible de la máquina del bufette, el verlo le quitaría ese trago amargo que sentía desde hace unos días.  
Estaba cerca del lugar cuando, una calle antes de llegar, vió a Steve, sonriente, con una chica castaña hablando alegremente.  
Tony frenó de golpe al ver la escena, recibió insultos de parte de los otros conductores pero él no les escuchó por ver la escena: Steve muy alegre charlando mientras incluso se tomaban de las manos, Tony se negaba a pensar lo peor hasta que llegó la gota que derramó el vaso, Steve abrazó a la chica y la levantó del suelo, dando vueltas muy feliz.  
Tony no quizo ver más, giró en U aunque fuese prohibido y se fue del lugar.  
Quería llegar al trabajo, llegar a su taller y encerrarse ahí por toda la eternidad, se negaba a creer aquello...¿Acaso Steve jugó con el?¿Fue solo un momento de calentura y ya? Agradecia aún no haber llegado más lejos con él, sino ahora estaría muriendo de dolor.  
Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar, el castaño las secaba con violencia mientras estacionaba su auto y corría hasta su despacho, en donde tras una puerta, se llega hasta su taller privado.

-Buenos días Tony- le saludó su amigo Everett, el castaño no respondió.

Su otro amigo, Loki, notó el comportamiento extraño de Tony y le siguió.  
Al llegar a su despacho, el castaño se deshizo de su corbata y tiró su portafolios, solo quería entrar a su taller y olvidar lo que acababa de presenciar.

-¿Tony?- entró Loki sin tocar -¿Estás bien?-

Tony al ver a su amigo se petrificó.

-Oye Tony te encuentras ...- las palabras murieron en Everett cuando vió a Loki en el despacho -Asi que no lo imaginé-

-¿Qué sucede Tony?-

El castaño no decía nada, el nudo en su garganta se lo impedía, vió a sus amigos, quizo hablar pero en su lugar gruesas lágrimas bajaron en su rostro.  
Everett de inmediato se acercó a su amigo y le abrazó, Loki le acariciaba la espalda, se miraron entre ellos sin entender nada.

-Steve...- dijo con la voz quebrada, ambos entendían por donde iba el asunto -Steve estaba con una chica...muy hermosa...al parecer es muy feliz con ella...-

Ninguno dijo nada más, sabían que las palabras sobran, así que solo se dedicaron a estar ahí mientras el castaño se calmaba.  
Luego de 20 minutos, Tony con sus ojos hinchados se separó de sus amigos.

-Será mejor que vaya a mi taller- decía el castaño -Perdonen por preocuparlos-

-Para eso están los amigos Tony- decía Everett

-¿No sería mejor que te fueras a casa? Creo que no estás en condiciones para arreglar nada- decía Loki

-Estoy de acuerdo con él Tony, ve a casa, toma una ducha fría, descansa, come un poco, por favor amigo...-

-No quiero estar en mi casa, solo quiero...- Tony quería seguir llorando.

-Si no te vas llamaré a Thor para que te convenza-

-Y yo llamaré a Stephen...¿Quieres acaso que Stephen te vea así?-

Esos alphas eran...extraños...Thor podía llevarlo como un saco de papas hasta su apartamento y Stephen podía manipularlo mentalmente para que haga lo que le pida. Aún no podía creer que a Loki le gustara ese troglodita de Thor y que el dulce y gruñón de Everett babeara por ese antisocial de Stephen.

-Esta bien...¡Está bien! Me iré...solo alejen a esos fenómenos de mi-

-Eso amigo, llámame cuando llegues ¿Si?- decía con una sonrisa Everett

-Claro... gracias chicos por preocuparse por mi...-

Tras dejar la oficina, checó su teléfono...ya no quería saber nada de Steve, así que optó por lo fácil, bloquearlo de su número y sus redes sociales, borró el número y se preparó mentalmente para pasar la página; ese trago amargo debía irse así como llegó, rápido.  
Sus guardaespaldas incluso le sugirieron...bueno...cosas que hace la mafia a lo que Tony solo negó... simplemente el no era así, aunque en un futuro el y sus hermanos heredarán el imperio de su madre.  
Llegó a su apartamento, envió un mensaje a sus hermanos no dando todos los detalles pero si señalando los motivos por los que estaba en casa, tomó una ducha, comió un par de donas que había escondido de Peter y Buck y se fue a su cama, esperando que el cansancio mental fuera suficiente para dormir, a lo que, por buena suerte, pudo cumplir.

*****

Everett recibió un mensaje de parte de Tony *Llegué a casa*.  
Suspiró pesadamente, siendo escuchado por cierto alpha.

-¿Qué te sucede?- la voz tras el asustó al Omega

-¡Stephen!...yo...no... yo estoy bien-

El alpha observa a su amigo a detalle.

-Everett...no me mientas, sabes que tu en particular no puede ocultarme nada...-

Everett tragó grueso, Stephen siempre es demasiado atinado a sus sentires. Le mira afligido y Stephen sabe leer la angustia que lo invade.

-Habla Ross...-

-No se los detalles...pero al parecer el chico con el que Tony salía le engañó... está muy mal-

Stephen medita las palabras de Everett.

-¿El tipo rubio que venía a verle?- Everett asiente -Interesante...mantenme informado por favor...-

El Omega se sorprende

-¿Acaso te interesa Tony?-

-Claro que no...pero me es interesante poder comprobar teorías...- el alpha regresa a sus labores dejando a Everett con una enorme duda.

Al final del pasillo, Thor resonga por lo dicho por Loki

-¡No es posible!El amigo Tony es muy amable...talves algo quisquilloso pero nada que una cerveza entre amigos no arregle...-

-Por favor Thor ya deja de quejarte...te conté por la insistencia que tuviste al preguntarme porqué Tony se iba-

-¡Debemos animarlo!- 

Loki le mira serio por un instante

-¿Te gusta Stark?-

-Pff ¡Claro que no! Mis intereses son otros-

-¿Entonces porqué quieres animarlo?-

-Ya te lo dije, es un buen amigo...-

-Eres un idiota... hablaré con Ross y te mantendré informado-

Tony tiene buenos amigos, sin embargo estos mismos amigos le meterán en un gran dilema.

*****

Tony abre lentamente los ojos, siente que está más cansado que cuando se acostó, al estar totalmente despierto, nota como tiene un paño en su frente, lo toma sin entender.

-Despertaste...- Peter le habla desde la puerta, llevando una charola con comida.

-¿Porqué el pañito?-

-Cuando recibí tu mensaje, corrí hasta acá, al encontrarte dormido noté que sudabas mucho...tenías fiebre-

-¿En serio?yo ni enterado-

Peter dejó la charola en la mesa de noche y se sentó en la cama.

-¿Qué pasó Tony?-

El mayor le resume lo sucedido a su hermano.

-No es posible Tony...¿Haz hablado con el?-

-No quiero Peter...debiste verlo... parecía radiante y...- la voz se le quebró y un par de lágrimas traicioneras rodaron por sus mejillas.  
Peter, visiblemente molesto, tomó las manos de su hermano entre las suyas.

-Tu...Eres Tony Romanoff, hijo de Natasha Romanoff, la viuda negra, nada ni nadie nos hará sufrir, así que recuerda lo que papá siempre nos dijo "Podemos ser Omegas pero nunca nadie nos doblegará"-

Tony se sorprendió por la seguridad que su hermano le brindaba, aquel vacío que pensó tenía, Peter lo llenó con sus palabras.

-Tienes razón niño, y no solo soy Tony Romanoff...Soy Tony Stark, soy un genio, soy millonario, un Omega deseado, hoy me permito llorar porque mañana, ese imbécil estará muerto para mí...en un sentido figurado, lo aclaro-

Ambos ríen por aquello, Peter está más tranquilo, el brillo en sus ojos a vuelto.

-¡TONY!- Bucky casi tira la puerta tras su grito -Dime hermano que te hizo el imbécil de Steve...-

-Tranquilo Buck...es agua pasada...-

-No Tony, nadie los va a lastimar, y si lo hacen quedarán flotando en el mar...-

-¡James!- Tony le grita a Bucky y éste sale de su monólogo -Estoy bien Bucky, solo no funcionaron las cosas...- Se levanta de la cama y llega frente al mayor, tomándole el rostro -Te prohíbo que le digas algo, déjalo así, yo ya estoy bien y quiero que tú más que nadie no se involucre...-

-Pero Tony...-

-¡Pero nada James! O dejas de lado todo este tema o hablaré con tu novio de cosas privadas y le entregaré fotos tuyas muy comprometedoras-

-¡No Tony!...Está bien, no le diré nada, pero al menos asegúrame que todo está bien...un momento, yo no te he contado de mi novio...-

-¡Así que al fin lo admites!-

Peter veía a sus hermanos pelear en bromas, sonreía al ver a Tony más animado.

*****

Al día siguiente, Tony fue el primero en salir del apartamento, no quería que sus hermanos se metieran mucho en sus cosas, así que fue directamente a Industrias Stark esperando que lo preparado en la cafetería fuera comestible. Cual enorme fue su sorpresa al llegar al estacionamiento y encontrarse con una cabellera dorada, esperándolo.  
Estacionó su coche, salió y ni se inmutó por ver a Rogers ahí parado.

-¡Tony espera!- Steve trató de tomarle del brazo.

-Sueltame idiota- el castaño se safa del agarre del otro, sorprendiéndolo.

-¿Tony que sucede? Desde ayer traté de llamarte pero no respondes-

El castaño comenzó a caminar sin voltear a verle, el rubio le seguía a pasos apresurados.

-Deberias preguntarle a tu amiga, si es que lo es, parecias muy feliz con ella...-

-¿Qué?-

Steve tomó fuerte del brazo a Tony y éste forcejeó para soltarse.

-Déjame, maldita sea-

-¡No hasta que me escuches!-

-¡Qué sucede aquí!- la voz imponente de Thor se hizo presente, que llegaba junto a Loki -Deja a mi amigo Tony, no está cómodo contigo-

-Disculpa, es un asunto de pareja- decía Rogers, molesto, sin embargo soltó al castaño.

-Perdone usted señor...- la voz de otra persona resonó en el estacionamiento, era Stephen llegando junto a Everett -Entonces ese asunto no le concierne a usted...- Cruzando a todos los presentes, incluso golpeando en el hombro a Steve, se plantó frente a Tony, le tomó la barbilla y lo besó, ante el asombro de todos. -Porque la pareja de Tony, soy yo-


	13. Malentendido

Steve veía como ese otro alpha besó a Tony, incluso le escuchó decir "Porque la pareja de Tony soy yo", ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?.  
La ira se apoderó de él cuando aquel otro alpha volvió a besar a Tony, a su Tony, y en sus narices; ni siquiera sintió dolor en su mano cuando le dió tremendo puñetazo en la cara al maldito que se había atrevido a tocar los labios de su Omega.

-¡BASTA STEVE!- Decía Tony reteniéndolo, el rubio alpha no había notado que había desplegado su aroma y estaba dispuesto incluso a arrancarle la cabeza a ese otro alpha.

Everett corrió a auxiliar a Stephen y Thor estaba a punto de intervenir pero Loki le detuvo.

-¡A golpeado a Stephen!- gritaba Thor

-¡No te metas más de la cuenta idiota!- le decía Loki

-Perdona Loki...- con delicadeza apartó a Loki y sin más tiró al otro alpha al suelo, haciéndole sangrar, dispuesto estaba Thor a seguir golpeando a Steve cuando Tony se interpuso.

-¡Espera Thor!¡Déjale por favor! Hablaré con él para que...- las palabras murieron en su boca cuando sintió que le tiraban de un brazo, fue cargado en brazos por Steve y éste último corrió lo más que sus piernas le dieron hasta el interior del edificio, sin escuchar las protestas del castaño.  
Thor estaba dispuesto a seguirles pero nuevamente el Omega pelinegro se interpuso.

-Déjame pasar Loki...-

-¿Tanto te importa Stark?- le dijo Loki en cierto tono molesto

-¿Qué?¡No!-

-¿Entonces porqué insistes en ir tras el?-

-Ya te lo dije, es mi amigo...-

-Pues no lo parece...-

Thor hizo trabajar sus neuronas, una pequeña idea surgió

-¿Estás celoso?-

Un sonrojó cubrió el rostro del pelinegro Omega

-¡QUE!PFF...¡ESTAS LOCO!¡COMO VA SER ESO!JAJAJAJA-

Por alguna extraña razón, aquello parecía mentira.  
Mientras ellos discutían, Everett auxilia a Stephen.

-No pensé que te interesara así Tony...- decía Everett con un poco de dolor en su voz, sosteniendo un pañuelo para detener el sangrado nasal que tenía el alpha.

-Ya te dije que no me interesa de ese modo...- se levanta con ayuda del Omega -Solo quería comprobar una teoría-

-¿SABER SI TE GUSTABA?- La voz de Everett se elevó, molesto le miraba, como esperando una dolorosa respuesta.

Stephen siempre supo leer todo del Omega, suspiró con resignación, no quería hacer aquello en ese momento, pero sentía que podía lograrse un malentendido como entre Tony y Steve si lo retrasa más, soltó el pañuelo que el Omega le brindó, tomó su rostro y le plantó un beso, uno más intenso que el que le dió a Tony.  
Everett se petrificó, se sonrojó, su temperatura se elevó...el alpha por el que suspiraba le estaba besando, y no era nada sutil.  
Tras separarse, el alpha le sonrió y éste aún no salía de su encimismamiento.

-Hoy pude comprobar 2 teorias- comenzó Stephen aun sosteniendo el rostro del omega -Primero, el problema de Tony y su novio es un malentendido, sino ni siquiera se hubiera molestado en venir, mucho menos golpearme y aún menos dejarse golpear por Thor, y segundo...- acarició una mejilla de Everett -Lo mucho que a ti te afectó el beso que le di, porque hubieras preferido ser tu ...¿O me equivoco?-

Mientras ellos al parecer arreglaban cosas de parejas sin serlo aún, Steve llevaba casi volando a Tony hasta su despacho; entraron, bajó a Tony, cerró con llave, arrinconó al Omega y comenzó a besarle de modo salvaje mientras su aroma se esparcía por todo el lugar.  
Tony forcejeaba, a pesar de lo mucho que aquel beso candente le encantaba, no iba a dejarse doblegar, era un Romanoff, era Tony Stark. De algún modo logró alejar al alpha y le dió y puñetazo que le hizo caer.

-Maldito hijo de puta- decía Tony mientras se limpiaba su boca -Descarado malnacido, te juro que te vas arrepentir-

Tony abrió la puerta que iba hasta su taller, con la idea de huir del alpha, pero éste no iba a dejarse vencer, no hasta contarle a Tony toda la verdad, tenía que escucharle, tenía que hacerle entender que para Steve, Tony es el único en su corazón.  
Empujó a Tony hasta el taller, cerrando aquella puerta también con llave, llevó al Omega hasta la mesa que ahí se encontraba y comenzó a besarle por la fuerza, Tony, con entrenamiento gracias a Clint, hizo una maniobra lo suficientemente hábil para dejar al alpha en el suelo y un brazo tras él.  
Al parecer Steve no se quedaba atrás, como si también fue sometido a entrenamiento, de algún modo pudo safarse del agarre y dejó al Omega en el suelo boca abajo y el alpha sentado a horcajadas sobre él, apretando sus manos para evitar que escape.

-Ahora...tu...me vas...a escuchar- ambos respiraban agitados, Steve suspiró con fuerza tratando de recuperarse y Tony trataba de safarse sin éxito.

-Me las...vas a pagar...maldito - decía Tony con rabia.

-Te prometo que después que me escuches dejaré que hagas conmigo lo que quieras, incluso si quieres matarme...-

Las palabras de Steve dejaron quiero a Tony, así que cauteloso, el alpha se levantó y trató de ayudar al Omega que ni siquiera le volteó a ver, Steve comenzó.

-Los padres de Sharon me adoptaron, luego que mi madre murió, yo tenía 5 años, Sharon tenía 2 años...crecimos juntos, somos hermanos como tal, ambos alphas, sin embargo Sharon tiene una hermana mayor, 10 años mayor que yo, su nombre es Margareth, desde que yo llegué al hogar de los Carter, Peggy como le decimos, cuidó de nosotros hasta el día en que se casó, siempre la he amado como mi hermana mayor...ayer llegó a darme la noticia que está esperando a su primer bebé, ya que ella es Omega...ella estaba tan feliz y radiante que me contagió su felicidad, Sharon casi se cae de su silla cuando vio llegar a Peggy y lloró a mares cuando supo que viene un bebé- Steve sonrió al recordar lo feliz que su hermana se encontraba.

Hubo silencio, Tony le daba la espalda a Steve, el alpha no sabía si debía acercarse, así que tentó el terreno esparciendo con suavidad su aroma, que llegara al Omega como un abrazo, como un "No te preocupes, todo está bien".

Tony se sentía estúpido, sus inseguridades llevaron a un gran malentendido que llevó a Stephen a besarlo,*- ewh que asco-* pensó el castaño... además de los puñetazos que entre los alphas se dieron y los insultos sin fundamentos que le dijo a Steve. Quería que se lo tragara la tierra, o qué simplemente Steve se fuera para no verle a la cara nunca más.  
El aroma del alpha inundó sus pulmones y Tony aspiró, incluso con alivio, pero sin el valor de voltear y enfrentar a Steve.

-Tony... mírame por favor-

Steve soltó aún más su aroma, que al aspirarlo, Tony sintió que le mareó, sintiendo un calor extraño en su bajo vientre.

-Tony... háblame al menos-

-Lo lamento...- fue todo lo que dijo, ya que su voz salia quebrada.

Steve no pudo soportarlo más, llegó junto al castaño, lo jaló y le abrazó con fuerza, esparciendo su aroma para que Tony se sintiera seguro, para que no huyera, para que entendiera que el era todo para Steve.

Sin embargo algo no estaba bien, Tony sentía que en lugar de calmarlo, el aroma de Steve lo estaba inquietando, y no de modo amenazante, comenzó a sentir calor, sobre todo en su bajo vientre, sentía la necesidad de aferrarse a Steve, le abrazó con fuerza, aspirando a más no poder todo el aroma del alpha, pero no era suficiente, hacía calor, la respiración se le hacía difícil...Steve se percató que algo no estaba bien.

-¿Tony?- el rubio se separó un poco para ver a Tony, estaba muy sonrojado, respiraba con dificultad y su mirada estaba un poco perdida, Steve no comprendía hasta que un dulce aroma llegó a su nariz, era el aroma a Café de Tony, pero más dulce, atrayente, seductor.  
Steve no pudo evitar el llevar su rostro hasta el cuello del Omega, aspiró con fuerza aquel aroma...oh dioses, era la gloria misma.

-Steve...- dijo con voz lastimera a lo que el alpha besó a Tony de modo posesivo.

-Es tu celo, Tony...- decía entre el beso.

El rubio trató de controlarse, de separarse, pero la mirada y el aroma de Tony pronto le hicieron perder toda la cordura que le quedaba.  
Levantó al Omega dejándolo sobre la mesa, casi le arrancó la ropa, incluso la propia salió volando, Steve se relamió al ver el cuerpo color canela del otro, seductor, perfecto. Los besos se hicieron más intensos a medida sus pieles hacían contacto, Steve bajó al cuello de Tony haciéndole gemir delicioso, con su lengua recorría un camino invisible hasta la gloria, pasando por los pezones rosados y muy duros del castaño, que al sentir la humedad y lo juguetona de aquella lengua, perdía la razón ante las nuevas sensaciones que el tacto de Steve le provocaban.  
El camino del rubio siguió hasta llegar cerca del muy despierto falo de su ahora amante, alzó la mirada para notar como Tony le veía, expectante, deseoso, lujurioso, así que no le hizo esperar más y se tragó completa aquella erección.  
Tony sentía que moría, pero de placer puro, una sensación de calor en su vientre y humedad en su entrada se hizo presente mientras Steve se tragaba todo su miembro, éste con delicadeza, comenzó a jugar con la entrada ya húmeda del Omega usando 2 dedos, primero solo tocando, acariciando, luego a cada succión que daba al falo, una penetración que hacía con sus dedos, preparando al Omega para la acción real.  
Tony sentía que iba a morir en aquella mesa, se retorcía ante la lengua de Steve y la humedad de su boca, los dedos del alpha se introducían en el, sintiendo un placer inexplicable, deseando que esa sensación de estar invadido no se fuera nunca, un calor llegó a su vientre sientiendo que iba a explotar, ahogó un gemido y arqueó la espalda mientras llenaba la boca de su amante con sus fluidos que el otro tragó completo.  
El alpha no podía resistirse más, el aroma de Tony era cada vez más fuerte, subió a la mesa y se posicionó entre las piernas del Omega, alineando su miembro a la pequeña entrada húmeda y rosada de su amante, comenzó despacio, solo rozando...gloriosos dioses, la sensación era el paraíso...comenzó a entrar, Tony gemía con fuerza volviendo loco al alpha que no se detuvo hasta estar completamente dentro.  
Steve besó a Tony, dulce y suave, mientras se acostumbraba a la enorme intrusión, ya que lloraba por ser ésta su primera vez.

-Mio...- Steve le susurró al oído, haciendo que gimiera delicioso.

El rubio comenzó a moverse, Tony aun lloraba y gemía de dolor, pero tras unos cuantos leves movimientos, abrazó con fuerza a Steve y éste sintió que el otro abría más las piernas, luz verde para el alpha de aumentar la velocidad.  
Los besos dejaron de ser dulces para ser salvajes, llenos de lujuria y pasión, la mesa incluso se movía un poco tras sus salvajes movimientos, vale aclarar que la mesa era de acero.  
Las pieles chocando, el sudor, la mezcla de aromas, los besos ensalivados, todo aquello era perfecto.  
Steve sentía que no podría aguantar más, Tony se aferraba a la espalda del alpha, rasguñándolo; en un salvaje movimiento y sin salir de Tony, le dió la vuelta dejando al Omega boca abajo, tocando en él su punto de placer, haciendo gritar como nunca a Tony por lo delicioso de la sensación.  
Steve sentía que llegaba, así que se dejó caer sobre Tony y le mordió con fuerza, mientras el Omega al sentir el ardor en su cuello y la sensación de ser jodido, se corrió con toda su fuerza, manchando la mesa con su líquido blancusco que incluso le llegó hasta su pecho; Steve al sentir que la entrada de Tony se contraía con fuerza embistió un par de veces más antes de llenar completamente el interior del Omega, formando el vínculo entre ellos.

*****

Tras la sesión sexual que tuvieron en su taller y descansar por un buen rato, el aroma de Tony disminuyó casi por completo, además que ahora estaba mezclado con el de Steve.

-No puedo creer lo que ha pasado...- decía Tony que estaba de pie en su despacho, ya que no podía sentarse muy bien -Esto es tu culpa alpha-

-Ya me disculpé cariño, por favor tranquilízate...-

-¡COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME!¡TENGO UN JODIDO MES DE CONOCERTE Y YA ME MARCASTE!....Bucky va a matarme...- Tony daba vueltas como animal enjaulado -Aun no entiendo cómo es que...- se detuvo al analizar un detalle importante -Mi supresor...- dijo Tony casi en un susurro.

-¿Qué?-

-¡NO TOME MI SUPRESOR HOY! Por eso llegó un celo repentino...- Tony tomó sus cosas y empujaba a Steve a la salida -Iremos por una pastilla del día después y luego pensarás que le dirás a mi hermano...-

-Pero Tony, yo me caso contigo si es necesario...-

-¡QUE ESE NO ES EL PROBLEMA!-

Tras una pequeña discusión de que hacer y pasar a la farmacia, se despidieron.  
Casi eran las 7 de la noche, Tony temía entrar a su apartamento, pero se armó de valor ya que no había marcha atrás.

-¡Ya llegué!- decía Tony muy contento -Me iré a duchar y luego...- se petrificó al ver a Buck con los brazos cruzados sentado en una silla frente a la puerta -¿Qué sucede hermano?-

-Tus guardaespaldas me dijeron que hubo un problema en Industrias Stark y que luego desapareciste con Steve-

-Aaah eso, si claro...fue algo muy gracioso, fue un enorme malentendido y a decir verdad yo...-

Mientras Tony hablaba, Bucky se acercó y olfateó a Tony

-Hueles a Steve...-

Tras decir aquello le volteó y bajó el cuello de su camisa dejando al descubierto la marca de Steve.

*****

Steve estaba en su apartamento, nada ostentoso, acostado en su cama, recordando la piel de Tony, el aroma de Tony, los gemidos de Tony...todo de Tony. Lo amaba con locura, y a pesar de que todo a ido muy deprisa, quería pasar toda su vida a su lado.  
Su celular sonó, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Diga?-

_-¡TU, SUCIO TRAIDOR HIJO DE LA GRANDÍSIMA PUTA!¡MARCASTE A MI HERMANITO!¡TRAE TU MALDITO CULO RUBIO A MI CASA EN ESTE INSTANTE SINO QUIERES APARECER EN PEDAZOS POR TODO NUEVA YORK!-_

Luego que Bucky colgó, Steve sintió que se le bajó el azúcar, al parecer toda su vida iba a ser la próxima media hora.

-Estoy muerto....-


	14. Dulce Demonio

Steve está sentado junto a Tony en el sofá de la sala, en el apartamento de los hermanos, Bucky les mira a ambos como si fuera el mismo Lucifer, de pie, con los brazos cruzados, Peter observa todo desde el comedor.

-Ahora bien...Steve...¿Qué alegas en tu defensa?- decía con voz filosa el mayor de los hermanos

-Bucky, tú me conoces, nunca le haría daño a tu hermano...de verdad lo amo...-

-¡Y QUE SI LO AMAS PEDAZO DE MIERDA!¡NO TENIAS PORQUE REVOLCARTE CON EL!-

-Bucky, cariño, déjame decirte que fue mi culpa al no tomar...- decía Tony con cautela, pero fue brutalmente interrumpido.

-¡TU CÁLLATE GRANDÍSIMO PENDEJO!¡SI TE HUBIERAS COMPORTADO NADA DE ESTO ESTUVIERA PASANDO!-

Steve se levanta, molesto.

-Tu serás su hermano Buck, pero no permitiré que le hables así a Tony, bien o mal ahora es mi compañero, y me enfrentaré a ti y al mundo por el...-

Todo quedó en silencio, Peter que comía un plato de fruta hasta dejó de comer al ver el valor que Steve tenía ante Bucky.

-Tu no entiendes Steve...yo soy el menor de tus problemas...nuestra madre es capaz de cortarte la cabeza...- decía Buck masajeando su sien.

-¿Disculpa?- Steve no comprendía

-No le hagas caso a éste, yo hablaré con mis padres, por ahora me alegra que mis hermanos ya lo sepan...aunque Buck sea la reina del drama...- decía Tony, divertido

-Recuerda Tony que será la reina de Wakanda- sonríe Peter desde la cocina.

-¡Callense!¡Sucias ratas traidoras!- decía Buck mientras sus hermanos comienzan a correr, se hace el bullicio y algarabía, Steve sólo veía todo aquello sin entender muy bien, pero al parecer, Bucky aceptó la situación, ya es parte de su familia, el rubio sonríe con un deje de tristeza, hay cosas que aún no puede revelar pero que debe hacerlo pronto, para proteger a su castaño, su Omega, su compañero.

*****

Una semana a pasado, las cosas van bien con los 3 hermanos, Peter está feliz que Buck y Tony compartan más tiempo con sus alphas, Tony hasta habla de matrimonio, está radiante, ambos lo están.  
Peter también es feliz junto a Wade, pero van incluso más despacio que T'challa y Buck, ya que el moreno alpha ya le habla de matrimonio a Buck, de hijos, incluso hasta de sus compromisos como consorte abrumando un poco al castaño.  
Con Wade todo es más juvenil, con más libertad, es más de miradas dulces, roces de sus manos, chocolates y helado de vainilla, demasiado perfecto para ser real.

Ese lunes, Buck y Tony se fueron temprano, dejando a Peter desayunando antes de ir a la universidad, aprovechó la ausencia de sus hermanos para llamar a casa.

-Hola Rita-

- _Joven Peter, qué gusto escucharle, ¿Quiere hablar con su madre?-_

-No Rita, solo cuéntame las novedades-

 _-¿Novedades?no hay novedades,_ _jajajaja-_ el nerviosismo de la sirvienta siempre la delata.

-Rita, no me engañas, habla por favor- Peter usando su dulzura natural, siempre convence a la mujer.

- _Ay_ _Joven...bueno...ayer la señora le hizo un nido a su padre, es seguro que viene un bebé...-_

Peter escupió su cereal por la sorpresa.

-Wow Rita, ¡Es fantástico! Deben estar muy felices...-

- _La verdad el señor está preocupado, por la edad y esas cosas...-_

-Cosas sin importancia, todo saldrá bien...y ya sabes que nadie debe saber lo que me cuentas ¿Si?-

- _Claro_ _joven Peter_...-

Peter siempre tenía sus contactos, siempre sabía cosas, incluso antes que las otras personas le dijeran, era un modo de protegerse y proteger a su familia.

*****

Ese día, Wade espera a Peter en el parque cercano a la universidad, luego de las clases de éste.  
Peter corre al ver al alpha, saltando en sus brazos.

-Wade...- le abraza con ternura

-Mi Petepay- el alpha le corresponde, elevando a Peter por los aires girando y haciendo la escena muy tierna.

-¿Esperaste mucho?-

-No, de mi trabajo salí un poco después de la hora que te dije, tenía 10 minutos de estar aquí...-

-¿Vamos por un helado?- decía Peter con esa tierna sonrisa que enamoraba por completo al alpha.

-Claro bebé...-

Caminaban abrazados hasta la zona de los helados, esperando que ese día fuera perfecto, sin embargo el destino tenía ganas de poner a prueba todas sus habilidades con extrema presión.  
Se escuchó un estallido, la gente corría buscando refugio, Wade tomó a Peter y le protegía como los hombres de la casa blanca hacían con el presidente, evitando que cualquier cosa lastimara al joven castaño.  
Al estar en la calle, una camioneta negra se estacionó frente a ellos, un par de tipos salieron de ellas obligándoles a entrar, les cubrieron con una bolsa negra y sujetaron con sogas.

Tras una media hora la camioneta se detuvo, ambos fueron bajados con violencia por esos tipos, caminaron un poco, les incaron, quitando la bolsa negra de su rostro.

-Wade Wilson...- decía un tipo obeso lleno de joyería y muchos tipos a su alrededor -Eres difícil de atrapar jovencito, pero aquí estás, y tenemos premio doble, un Omega sin marcar, podemos venderlo en mi casino...-

-Señor Red...- decía Wade viendo al hombre y luego mirando a Peter, que estaba muy calmado para la situación.

-Dime muchacho, ¿Porqué no terminaste el trabajo? Se supone que los mercenarios como tú no fallan...Ahora perdí una apuesta...¡Por culpa tuya!- el tipo lanzó un zapato en dirección a Wade -Quiero hacerte mucho daño...-

-Haga lo que quiera conmigo, señor Red, pero por favor, deje ir al muchacho...-

-¿Tu novio? Lo siento Wade, con el cobraré mi deuda...-

A todo esto, Peter seguía en silencio, Wade estaba desesperado, podrían lastimar al chico si trata de liberarse, pueden matarlo.

-¡Por favor señor Red!¡Cóbrese conmigo!-

-¡CÁLLATE PENDEJO!¡LA MIERDA COMO TU SOLO DEBE LIMITARSE A OBEDECER!- El viejo Red se levantó mientras hablaba, dándole una patada en el rostro a Wade -Talvez así aprendes a cerrar el hocico, perro-

-Disculpe señor...- dice Peter en su tono dulce -Le pido por favor, no golpee a mi novio...-

-Aaww el niño no quiere que golpee a su novio- la escolta de Red comenzó a reír -Sino ¿Qué harás, princesa?-

Peter mantenía la sonrisa, viendo fijamente al hombre, aquella dulce sonrisa comenzó a torcerse en una carcajada, nada agradable, como poseído por un demonio, que resonaba en aquella bodega a la que les habían mandado.

-Oh, señor Red, le aseguro que no quiere averiguarlo- Peter dijo aquello casi ronroneando, cambiando su dulce mirada a una asesina.

Wade no entendía nada, quizás todo era producto de su imaginación debido a la patada que el viejo Red le había propinado, sin embargo lo que sus ojos presenciaron lo dejaron boquiabierto: En un movimiento casi perfecto y como bailando ballet, Peter se liberó de la soga con ayuda de una minúscula cuchilla y comenzó a pelear.

-¡Vamos cariño!Se que te liberaste hace un buen rato...- dijo Peter en esa faceta de asesino que no conocía del Omega, ambos luchaban, Wade demostrando una gran agilidad en combate al igual que Peter, éste último gracias al entrenamiento con Clint e incluso de su madre.  
Tras haber vencido a toda la escolta del señor Red, corrieron a alcanzar al tipo que pretendía huir, Peter saltó de forma incluso artística cayendo sobre el hombre que se fue directo de bruces.

-¿Adonde iba Señor Red? Tenemos una plática pendiente...- dijo en aquel tono dulce y asesino que recién Wade descubría de Peter.

Wade, ex militar de las fuerzas armadas de los Estados Unidos, ahora trabajaba como mercenario en los barrios oscuros de Nueva York, ayudando a los que merecían y desbancando a los injustos, sin embargo habían ocaciones que las cosas se le iban de las manos, como en ésta, sin imaginar que la ayuda vendría de su dulce y hermoso Petepay, al cual había investigado antes de salir con el, y lo encontró limpio, así que...¿Cómo es que su Peter era un excelente peleador que incluso le heló la sangre al ver su frialdad?.

-Muy bien señor Red...- comenzó Peter dando vueltas alrededor de la silla en la que habían atado al viejo proxeneta y atado con las misma sogas que los habían sujetado a ellos -Digame...¿Que pretendía con mi novio?-

-¡Sueltame mocoso de mierda!-

-tsk tsk tsk...eso no es cortés señor Red...- decía Peter negando con un dedo y siendo casi el mismo ser dulce de siempre.

-¿Acaso no sabes quién soy yo maldito niño de la mierda?-

-La verdad, no...y no me interesa, mejor quiero que sepa quién soy yo en realidad...- Peter se acerca al rostro del tipo, todo ante la atenta mirada de Wade -Mi nombre es Peter Benjamin Romanoff, hijo de Natasha Romanoff, la viuda negra...-

Ambos, Red y Wade se petrificaron al escuchar aquello

-¿Qué cree que hagan mis hermanos al enterarse que me secuestraron en plena cita con mi novio?¿O que cree que haga mi madre?- su voz melosa salía con veneno sorprendiendo a Wade aún más y matando de miedo al viejo Red.

-N-no chiquillo...no digas nada...-

-Ooh ¿Vamos a negociar? Muy bien...- Peter toma una silla y se sienta frente al tipo -Deje a mi novio en paz, o no garantizo su integridad, querido señor Red- la risa malévola de Peter resonó en la bodega cuando se escuchó un enorme estruendo en la puerta, sus guardaespaldas junto a un ridículo número de escoltas y sus hermanos llegaron al rescate.

-¡Peter!¿Estás bien?¿No te lastimaron?- Llega Bucky ante el menor que tenía unos cuantos rasguños en su piel.

-Nah, estoy bien, me sirvió de entrenamiento...-

-¿Y éste que?- decía Tony al ver a Wade aún congelado -Te vió peleando, ¿Cierto?-

-Si...sino actuaba podían hacerle daño...-

-Pues ve con el y habla claro, antes que salga huyendo...- decía Tony mientras llegaban junto al viejo Red y todo su grupo que estaban con una buena paliza marca Romanoff.

-Wade, cariño...¿Estás bien?- se acerca con cautela Peter a su novio -¿Podemos hablar?-

El alpha asiente, siendo guiado por Peter a sentarse.

-Yo...- comienza el Omega -Ya sabía que eras un mercenario...que a pesar de ello procuras ser justo y créeme que es una de las cosas que me enamoran de ti...-

-Tu nombre no es Peter Parker... - decía aun en shock el alpha

El castaño sonríe

-No, mi nombre, como ya dije, es Peter Benjamin Romanoff, tercer hijo de la Duquesa de Siberia, mejor conocida como Black Widow, Natasha Romanoff...-

-Y yo que pensé que te ocultaba secretos...-

-Wade, perdona por ocultartelo, es una orden de mi madre, pero en vista de las circunstancias tuve que revelar mi identidad y mis habilidades...-

-No Petepay, perdona que no te dije a que me dedico... -

-Ya lo sabía después de todo...-

-¿Cómo lo supiste?-

-Tengo mis métodos...tu decides si continuamos o nos despedimos el día de hoy-

Wade miró a Peter, hermoso, angelical, jamás en su vida imaginó que podía ser letal.

-Perdona lo que te diré Petepay pero ver esa faceta de mafia en ti me excitó demasiado-

Peter hechó a reír, abrazando a su novio.

Buck y Tony veían la escena, un poco apartados.

-Al niño le fue bien revelando nuestra identidad..- decía Tony -Quizas es momento de hacerlo nosotros también...-

-Tu estás en problemas porque ya tienes un vínculo con el...yo aún puedo separarme de T'challa y....-

-Hermano, el príncipe es capaz de matar porque tú seas su reina, así que estás tan jodido como yo...-

Muchas verdades saldrán a la luz, al igual que muchos planes siniestros.


	15. Sorpresa

Bucky, Tony y Peter están sentados juntos en el sofá de su sala; T'challa, Steve y Wade están parados tras ellos; Bruce está sentado en el sillón individual viendo a sus hijos hasta sonriente, por último, la letal, asesina, líder de la mafia rusa, Duquesa de Siberia, Black Widow, la mismísima Natasha está de pie, con los brazos cruzados, viendo furiosa al grupo que está frente a ella.

-Mamá, puedo explicarlo...- decía Bucky

-Silencio James...- La voz baja y filosa de la pelirroja erizó la piel de los hermanos.

-Solo quería decir que...- Tony se atrevió

-Cállate Anthony...- Insistió la alpha, emanando su aroma a medovuja que de inmediato intimidó a los otros alphas.

Vió furiosa a Peter que solo elevó las manos en señal de rendición.

¿Qué pasó?, Bueno, retrocedamos 24 horas.

Varios días han pasado desde el semisecuestro que Peter tuvo, saben la razón, sin embargo ésto les ha puesto en alerta a los hermanos Romanoff.

-Pienso que deben decirles lo antes posible- Decía Peter, ese día los hermanos se reunieron para cenar en casa -Ya que los 2 les aman, es necesario que no haya secretos entre ustedes...-

-Para ti es fácil decirlo, tu novio es un mercenario, encaja perfecto en el negocio familiar...- decía Bucky

-Tomando en cuenta que sabe lo buen bailarín asesino que eres...- decía Tony, con su tono ya conocido de diva.

-No tenía elección...era eso o que le hicieran daño, no iba a quedarme de brazos cruzados...- insiste Peter -Además ustedes también lo son, no se hagan los santos conmigo...-

-Basta chicos...en serio ésto es delicado, tú sobre todo estás en problemas- Buck señala a Tony -Ya hiciste el vínculo con Steve, debe saberlo lo antes posible...-

-Solo porque ya tuve sexo con Steve no me hace necesariamente obligado a ser el primero en decírselo, recuerda que para T'challa tú ya eres su Reina y está dispuesto a poner su país a tus pies con tal que seas su esposo, así que estamos iguales bosquecillo nevado- dice con sarcasmo Tony.

-¿Qué dices Café cargado de amargura?- dice Bucky, molesto

-Ya tranquilos...tengo una idea, los invitaremos a los 3 a nuestra casa, Wade ya lo sabe así que será nuestro cómplice, después de la cena hablaremos claramente sobre nuestra familia ..¿Qué dicen?-

Bien o mal, aceptaron la propuesta de Peter, era necesario no retrasar más aquello que, incluso, puede separarlos, decirles a sus alphas que son hijos de la líder de la más poderosa mafia en Rusia y probablemente a nivel mundial era una cosa casi astral.  
Concertaron la cita al día siguiente, todos aceptaron, Wade aceptó ayudar en lo que pudiera, aunque para él no había más nada que hacer que esperar la reacción de los otros alphas y noquearlos si se ponían idiotas.

Mientras, en Rusia...

-Estoy segura que algo me ocultan...- decía Natasha caminando de un lado a otro en su habitación, Bruce está cómodamente en el nido, comiendo frutas.

-Creo que estás exagerando...-

-No cariño, en serio, los 3 me han evadido en éstas últimas semanas, algo no está bien, estoy segura...-

-¿Y qué propones?porque si me estás diciendo todo esto, es porque haz planeado algo...-

-Por supuesto, que bien me conoces cariño...iremos a Nueva York...-

*****

Los alphas llegan al apartamento de los chicos, todos se saludan con camaradería, ayudan a poner la mesa, la comida está deliciosa, preparada por los omegas, todos se sientan a comer y a charlar.

-Todo está delicioso- decía Steve, encantado.

-Lamento decirte Steve que yo cociné porque a Tony se le quema hasta el agua...- decía Bucky divertido

-¡Cállate idiota! No le hagas caso cariño...- dice Tony

-Pero es verdad Tony...- decía Peter soltando una carcajada con Bucky.

-¡Tu también!¡Silencio los 2!- decía Tony, rojo de ira

-No te preocupes Tony, Steve sabe cocinar así que no morirá de hambre...-

Las risas y bromas seguían, haciendo muy amena la velada.

Luego de levantar la mesa y asear la cocina, todos estaban en la sala, dispuestos a empezar la conversación.

-Ok chicos, los hemos traído hoy a nuestro hogar por primera vez...- Buck respiró profundo viendo a sus hermanos -Porque debemos confesarles algo...-

Steve y T'challa se miran sin entender, Wade está junto a Peter.

-Pues...les escuchamos- dijo el moreno.

-Muy bien... nosotros somos huérfanos de las calles de Nueva York, Buck al tener 7 años tomó la decisión de huir de nuestro padre biológico porque nuestra madre falleció...ese hombre nos maltrataba a tal punto de lastimar a Peter que estaba recién nacido sólo porque lloraba...- La voz de Tony se quebró un poco, siendo animado por sus hermanos, Steve llegó frente a él y se arrodilló tomando sus manos...-Estoy bien Steve, gracias, por favor ve a sentarte- el rubio le besó la frente y regresó al lado de T'challa en el sofá -Una mujer bondadosa y su amigo nos adoptaron a los 3 y nos llevaron a su país natal, Rusia- Buck le tocó el hombro a Tony.

-Yo continúo aquí Tony- le sonríe el mayor, el otro le sonríe y le da la palabra -Ella siendo alpha nos sacó de las calles, nos dió un nuevo hogar, nos dió amor, educación...todo lo que puedan imaginar, para nosotros es nuestra madre y para Peter lo ha Sido Siempre ya que él tenía un año cuando nos encontró, nuestro padre Omega es la mano derecha de ella, que nos enseñó que nunca debemos doblegarnos por ser lo que somos-

-Y esto es lo importante- siguió Tony -Ella es muy conocida, pero no por su buen vivir...- Tony hizo una pausa, no sabía cómo continuar, así que Bucky lo hizo.

-Nuestra madre es Natasha Romanoff, la Viuda Negra, la líder de prácticamente toda la mafia rusa, y todos llevamos el apellido Romanoff, pero para protegernos ella nos dió una identidad falsa y así poder convivir sin ser perseguidos aqui en América-

Hubo silencio, tanto Tony cómo Bucky no se atrevían a ver a los alphas, Peter que yace de pie junto a sus hermanos toma fuerte la mano de Wade, éste en un susurro le dice *-Todo saldrá bien-*

-Yo...- comienza T'challa -No me imaginé que hayas tenido una infancia dura, cuando yo te conocí parecias haber nacido siempre de cuna noble...dicho esto, James...- el moreno se levantó y llegó hasta Buck, tomándole el rostro -No me lo tomes a mal, pero tú puedes ser el hijo de Satán, y aún así te seguiría amando...- 

Las palabras de T'challa conmovieron a Bucky que abrazó con fuerza al moreno diciéndole *-Gracias-* casi inaudible por el llanto.

Tony veía a Steve, aún estaba pendiente su reacción. El rubio mira al piso, como meditando, para el castaño eso es eterno, siente un enorme vacío en su estómago y sudor en sus palmas, esperó de todo, menos lo que sucedió.  
Steve se pone de pie, toma a Tony por la cintura y le planta un enorme beso, sorprendiendo a los presentes.  
Tras separarse, Tony aún no entiende lo que sucede.

-Ya lo sabía Tony...- dijo muy fresco el alpha, dejando a todos sorprendidos.

-¿Disculpa?- decía con indignación el castaño

-Es una larga historia, que aprovechando la situación, contaré un poco...-

-Si te escucharé...pero antes bésame idiota- decia Tony

Wade le sonríe a Peter

-¿Ves que todo salió bien Petepay?-

-Besame cariño- 

T'challa sonríe ante el ambiente

-Nosotros también debemos besarnos mi reinas-

-Deja de llamarme así o me busco a alguien más...-

-Me amas demasiado para hacer eso...-

Y todos, tras estar ocupados con sus parejas, no se percataron de la cantidad de llamadas que tenían los hermanos en sus teléfonos de parte de su guardaespaldas.

-¡Hola mis niños ya lle......!- Natasha entraba al apartamento, encontrándose con la escena.

-¿Qué sucede Nat?- decía Bruce viendo al interior y asombrándose -Oh oh...-

Los 3 chicos con sus alphas besándose como todos unos expertos.

-¡QUE CARAJOS PASA AQUIIII!-

*****

Asi, volvemos al presente, en donde la pelirroja está hirviendo en rabia.

-No puedo creer que me hayan ocultado esto...¡Soy su madre!-

-Señora Natasha, por favor, si me permite explicar...- decía Steve con suavidad

-Cállate sucio animal, ya pude percibir tu aroma en mi bebé...-

-Natasha...- decía Bruce tomando su taza de té

-¡No me digas nada Bruce!¡Al menos a ti te hubieran dicho!-

-Los 3 son adultos ya Natasha...-

-¿Yyyy?¿Acaso he dejado de ser su madre?...esperaba esto de Tony, no de tí James...-

Bucky bajó la mirada, avergonzado, T'challa no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados.

-Permitame señora Natasha...-

-¡No quiero saber nada de ustedes!-

-No señora, escúcheme...- se planta T'challa frente a Bucky, estando a centímetros de la letal alpha -Amo a su hijo desde el día en que lo conocí hace 14 años en su mansión...- esa revelación sorprendió a Bruce y Natasha -Lo he buscado desesperadamente todo este tiempo, estoy dispuesto a lo que sea, con tal que me permita seguir cortejándolo...-

El porte de T'challa era imponente, como una fiera protegiendo lo suyo, eso impresionó a Bruce y Natasha

-¿De dónde conoces a mi hijo?- seria habló la alpha

-Mi padre me llevó a un baile en Rusia...-

-¡Ya recuerdo!- decía Bruce -¿Eres el hijo del Rey T'chaka?-

-Asi es señor...- responde con orgullo el moreno

-¿Eres T'challa?¿Príncipe heredero de Wakanda?-

-Si señora-

Natasha queda anonadada por aquello.

-No puedo creer que el cachorro de T'chaka esté cortejando a mi hijo...- Decía la pelirroja -Sabes quien soy, sé que James ya te lo dijo porque me llamaste por mi nombre, los 3 lo saben...por tal razón saben porqué me molesto...debo proteger a mis hijos de mis enemigos y espero que los alphas que ellos escojan, me ayuden a cuidarlos...y perdonen pero no les conozco y no confío en ustedes...-

-Lo entendemos señora Natasha, al menos a mí, déjeme cuidar a James, lo amo con toda mi alma...-

-Lo mismo digo yo- decía Wade -Soy un mercenario, pero por Peter soy capaz de incluso trabajar limpiando sus botas señora-

-Para mi es igual- dice Steve -Como usted bien ya sabe, Tony y yo ya firmamos el vínculo, con mucha más razón daría mi vida por él, incluso si tengo que morir en sus manos...-

Natasha estaba impresionada, en su rostro se denotaba.

-Aun no creo...-

-Muchachos- interrumpió Bruce a Natasha -En verdad estoy tan conmovido por el amor que profesan a mis hijos, no hay nada más bello que encontrar un ser con el que se congenie hasta el alma...Natasha y yo les agradecemos que cuiden de nuestros bebés y les pedimos que ante cualquier cosa, ustedes siempre, siempre, estén para ellos...-

-Bruce...- Natasha mira sorprendida a su compañero

-Los hemos criado bien Nat, ellos estaban esperando un momento oportuno para decirnos, y tú lo arruinaste-

-¿Ahora es mi culpa?- decía indignada la pelirroja

-No le teman, ama demasiado a sus hijos como para lastimarlos de algún modo- sonríe Bruce a lo que sus hijos le acompañan. 

-No puedo creerlo...¡Motín!¡He Sido víctima de un motín!- decía Natasha tomándose el puente de la nariz.

-¿No nos matará?- decía Wade con la voz temblorosa

-Tranquilo amor, nadie contradice a papá...-

-Ella es la del renombre, pero quién da las órdenes es papá- sonríe Peter con dulzura

-Ya veo de dónde eres asi- decía Wade

-¡Tengo una enorme noticia más que darles! ¡Y no crean alphas que no los tendré en la mira!- señala la pelirroja haciéndolos tensar por esa mención -Bueno, mejor dicho, con su padre tenemos una noticia que darles...-

-Pues sueltenlo de una vez- decía Tony -Despues del enorme susto que nos haz dado merecemos toda la verdad...-

-Claro cariño- decía Bruce -Bien...pues verán...ustedes tendrán un hermano o hermana-

Bucky y Tony estaban estáticos, Natasha sonreía y Peter corría a abrazar a su padre.

-Al fin papá...¡Al fin! Ya era tiempo que dieran ese paso-

-Que gracioso Peter- decía la pelirroja -¿Y ustedes qué?¿No digan nada?- señala a sus otros hijos que reaccionan a la voz de su madre.

-¡Me alegro tanto papá!- decía Bucky, abrazando al Omega.

-No compartiré cuarto con mi hermano o hermana- sonríe Tony y abraza a su padre -Estoy tan feliz por ustedes, mamá, papá-

-Fue una sorpresa- decía Natasha -Una enorme...como la que me encontré aquí...-

Después de todas aquellas noticias, Natasha se encargó de preguntar la vida de cada uno de ellos, haciendo aquello más como entretenimiento que como algo importante, Bruce reía al lado de sus hijos y los alphas, nerviosos, contestaban las preguntas de la pelirroja.

Un momento dulce y cálido de paz antes de la angustia.


	16. Familia

-Es...fascinante- decía Tony -¿Cómo fue posible que concibieran?-

-Aun no lo sé- dice Bruce

Tony y sus hermanos junto a su padre están en el comedor tomando un postre, mientras Natasha sigue cuestionando a los alphas.

-¿Qué mamá no era estéril?- pregunta Bucky

-Si, el médico afirma que es posible que durante todos estos años tuvo una lenta recuperación de sus contusiones, por lo que pudo embarazarme...-

-Y a la primera papá, si andabas fértil...o muy cachondo- Bruce escupió su jugo ante el comentario de Peter.

-No lo digas de ese modo hijo, suena como si fuera una zorra-

En la sala, la plática era otra

-Se que mi trabajo es muy aburrido, pero puedo proteger a Tony...- decía Steve

-Mas bien él te protegerá a ti, es un asesino entrenado- decía Natasha aún evaluando a sus yernos -Los 3 son expertos, fueron entrenados desde niños, y el más capaz es Bucky, tiene una fuerza descomunal...y si por alguna razón aún no lo demuestran es porque en verdad los quieren...-

-De hecho, yo pude ver a Peter en acción- decía Wade, obteniendo toda la atención de la Alpha -Fuimos secuestrados por uno de mis ex empleadores debido a un trabajo incompleto...Peter parecía bailar el lago de los cisnes mientras les quebraba la mandíbula-

Natasha solo le vio, desconcertada

-¡PETER BENJAMIN ROMANOFF!¡VEN ACA!-

-Demonios...y ahora qué pasó- decía Bruce mientras ve como su hijo se acerca a su madre tímidamente.

-¿Sí mamá?-

-Este idiota dice que ya te vió en acción...¿Es verdad?-

-Lo lamento mamá, sino intervenía Wade iba a ser lastimado, entiéndeme por favor-

Natasha mira furiosa a Wade, Peter trata de convencerla pero ella se levanta y llega frente al alpha.

-Mi hijo tuvo que salvarte el culo- decía la alpha, emanando medovuja por toda la sala -¿Cómo gran putas pretendes protegerlo si eres más débil que el?¿Acaso crees que eres digno de el?¿ACASO LOS 3 CREEN SER DIGNOS DE ELLOS SI ELLOS DEBEN ESTARLES SALVANDO A USTEDES?-

-Mamá, por favor, escúchalos...- decía Bucky

-No hijo, ustedes son mi vida, y si ellos no son capaces de cuidarse ellos mismos, no son dignos de ustedes...-

-Pero mamá...- decía Tony

-¡SILENCIO ANTHONY!¡DE LOS 3 TU HAZ SIDO EL MAS IRRESPONSABLE DEJANDOTE MARCAR POR ESTE DEBILUCHO! Y ADEMAS...-

-Natasha...- fue todo lo que la alpha escuchó de la boca de su Omega para voltearle a ver

-Pero Bruce, ellos...-

-¡SILENCIO NATASHA!- En toda su vida, los hermanos solo habían presenciado 2 ocaciones en donde Bruce se molestaba, y hoy parecía aún más molesto que las veces anteriores.

-Si cariño...- la pelirroja solo vió molesta a los otros alphas y les dió la espalda

-Lamento todo este drama muchachos, así que antes de continuar, debo hacer algo al respecto...Natasha, tu y los chicos vayan por unos postres, pasan de las 10pm, es mejor que tomemos una merienda antes de ir a dormir, ya que ellos se quedarán esta noche aquí por todo lo que debemos aclarar...-

-¡Pero Bruce! Ellos...-

-¿Acaso no fui claro Alianovna?-

Esa era la clave para saber el grado de enojo de Bruce, extremo.   
La alpha solo asintió, le hizo una seña a sus hijos, tomaron sus abrigos y salieron del apartamento. Los alphas solo se vieron entre ellos, asombrados.

-Bien muchachos, ahora sí hablaremos claro- sonreía Bruce -Perdonen a Natasha, como ya les había dicho, ama demasiado a sus hijos... pensé que el drama se terminaría pero aún está muy dolida que ellos se lo hayan ocultado, desquitándose con ustedes-

-¿Por eso les envió juntos?- pregunta T'challa

-Asi es...ellos deben resolver eso...mientras nosotros hablamos claro sobre las intenciones hacia mis hijos-

-Yo amo a Peter señor- decía Wade -Pero la señora Natasha tiene razón, el salvó mi vida y no al revés...-

-Wade...Peter es fuerte, no necesita protección, de hecho, ninguno la necesita, lo que ellos en verdad requieren es un compañero que luche a su lado, que cuando deba le apoye y le aliente o que le de ideas nuevas, alguien que los ame por lo que son, hijos de la mafia...eso, ni el trono de Wakanda ni un hogar normal en la ciudad con el alpha trabajando y el Omega siendo ama de casa se los quitará...nunca han matado, pero saben hacerlo, nunca han extorsionado, pero son expertos en ello ...he ahí el miedo de mi compañera, no quiere que, cuando ya estén dentro de éste mundo que es en el que ellos crecieron, ustedes les hagan a un lado y los abandonen...un corazón roto duele más que una bala en el brazo-

Los alphas estaban asombrados, Bruce podría ser llamado solo un Omega más, o la mano derecha de Natasha, pero en realidad era el cerebro central al tener el apoyo total de la alpha, incluso antes de ser compañeros.

-Señor...- decía Steve -Yo tengo muy en claro las intenciones con su hijo, ya es mi compañero, y aunque admito que eso fue un accidente en términos reales, yo estoy dispuesto a lo que sea por Tony-

-Usted conoce a mis padres- decía T'challa -Sabe mi educación, mis intenciones con James son reales y haré lo que sea con tal de estar a su lado, incluso si debo renunciar a mi trono-

-Yo amo a Peter- siguió Wade -El es la única cosa buena que me ha pasado en la vida, todo este tiempo desde que lo conocí a iluminado mi vida, incluso mientras les pateaba el trasero a esos bastardos sentía que no podría vivir sin el, daría mi vida por el...-

Bruce les mira, sonriente

-Entonces, a sabiendas de quiénes son mis hijos y que pueden perder todo lo que tienen por ellos, ¿Aceptan estar a su lado?-

Al unisono, los alphas dijeron "Si", Bruce estaba tan conmovido que comenzó a llorar.

-Señor Bruce ¿Está bien?- se acerca Steve al Omega que solo les sonríe

-Jamás me he sentido mejor...-

Mientras, en un súper market 24/7

-Aun no me creo que te dejaras morder por ese imbécil- Natasha regaña a Tony

-¡Fue un accidente!¡No fue planeado! Había discutido con él y olvidé mi supresor...-

-Y tu James...como pudiste ocultar esto de tu madre...- insistía la pelirroja, que junto a los chicos llenaban una canasta con postres del refrigerador

-Lo siento mamá, nada era seguro y no sabía cómo decírtelo- decía Bucky avergonzado

-Creo que exageras mamá- dijo Peter

-¿¡Exagero!? ¡Son mis hijos! ¡Es normal que una madre se preocupe por sus hijos!-

-Pero mamá...tanto tú como papá nos han enseñado a cuidarnos...¿De qué sirve todo eso ahora si no quieres que tengamos un compañero?- decía Peter llevando la cesta para pagar

-Yo no dije eso Peter-

-Está implícito mamá...- responde Tony

-Yo entrené por años mamá, para proteger a mis hermanos, el que ellos tengan compañero no es para protegerles, es para cederles a alguien más su protección...y me atrevo a decir que es para que nosotros los protejamos a ellos...- decía Buck

Natasha paga, toman las bolsas y salen del lugar.

-Yo...yo los amo...no quiero que nada malo les pase...- decía la pelirroja dándoles la espalda

-Se que nuestra madre Selene nos cuida también donde ella esté mamá, ambas nos han protegido todos estos años, es hora que nosotros volemos del nido...- las palabras de Bucky formaron un silencio prolongado que se interrumpió ante un suspiro dado por la pelirroja.

-Mamá...¿Estás llorando?- decía Tony haciendo que Natasha les mirara.

-Yo...los amo mis bebés-

-Mamá...- decía Bucky y los 3 la abrazan.

El amor de madre puede por sobre todas las cosas, ahora Natasha lo sabe, amó esos niños desde que los vió bajo aquel puente hambrientos, indefensos, abandonados, y los ama ahora que son hombres fuertes, capaces y letales.

-Regresemos a casa, seguro su padre ha hecho una fiesta con esos niños alphas-

Todos sonríen y vuelven al apartamento.

Al llegar se encuentran con todos, bebiendo té en la sala y con Bruce contando historias de la infancia de los 3.

-...Entonces Bucky abrió con fuerza el grifo pensando en bañar a Tony sin imaginar que no soportaría la presión...ambos terminaron congelándose y con resfriado por una semana-

Las risas de los alphas no se hicieron esperar.

-¡Papá!- dijo Bucky rojo hasta las orejas -¿Qué haces?-

-Bueno, pongo al tanto a mis yernos de lo metepata que son los 3- la sonrisa dulce de Bruce hace que a los hermanos se les erice la piel

-No es verdad...- decía Peter llevando sus manos al rostro.

-Fueron unos niños muy lindos- decía Bruce

Natasha, que estaba en silencio tras sus hijos, se acercó a Bruce entregándole un vaso de tutifruti

-Lo lamento cariño...-

-Esta bien Natasha, yo también lo siento...¿Te sientes mejor?-

-Mucho mejor...las hormonas me están volviendo loca...-

-Lo sé querida...lo sé...-

-¡Alto!- interrumpió Tony a la feliz pareja -¿Tienes el síndrome de Couvade?-

-Asi es hijo...- sonríe Bruce -Tu madre sufrirá todo el embarazo-

-Ahora entiendo todo- decía Tony -He ahí los síntomas del embarazo...por un instante pensé que te estabas volviendo loca-

-Mas respeto niño sino quieres amanecer encerrado en una caja cortesia de mamá- decía Bucky y todos ríen

-Bien, degustemos del postre antes que Bruce se encargue de dejarnos sin nada- decía Natasha a lo que recibió un golpe del Omega 

Ese momento quedaría grabado en la memoria de todos, por ser la primera vez que conviven como familia, Natasha finalmente aceptando que sus bebés crecieron y los alphas aceptando el paquete completo, con mafia y todo.

*****

Natasha decidió quedarse una temporada con sus hijos, para ver que todo esté en orden, pero la realidad es que aún le cuesta dejar volar a sus hijos, y más cuando salen con los susodichos alphas.

-En serio no tienes remedio- decía Bruce tomando su desayuno, él y Natasha habían llegado hasta un restaurante para salir a "Hacer negocios" que no era otra cosa que espiar a los chicos.

-Se que ellos son confiables cariño- decía la pelirroja -Pero no puedo evitarlo...es culpa tuya y tus hormonas de embarazo-

-No me heches la culpa, en tu juventud eras igual...-

En aquello estaban cuando, de la nada aparecen sus tres hijos y rodean la mesa.

-¡Hola hijos!¿Qué hacer por aquí?- decía la pelirroja, un poco nerviosa.

Los 3 callaron y vieron serios a la pareja

-Ya lo saben...- dijo Bruce tomando un sorbo de su café

-¿Saber qué?- decía Natasha sonriente

-Mamá, deja de vigilarnos- decía Bucky -¿Crees que no hemos notado tu presencia?-

-No se de que hablas- decía la pelirroja, comiendo como si nada.

-Mamá, no estás siendo nada sutil...- decía Peter -Ayer estaba con Wade comiendo un helado y ví que le pagaste a un niño para que tirara su helado en su camisa-

-O que decir de Steve, que le ponchaste sus llantas en el bufette, todo está grabado en las cámaras de video- decía Tony

-O como llamaste al rey T'chaka para decirle que T'challa estaba enfermo por el cambio de clima y que sería lo correcto que regrese a Wakanda- decía Bucky

-Estás acorralada- decía Bruce que comía un plato enorme de tutifruti

-Gracias cariño- sonreía Natasha para Bruce 

-Te estás pasando mamá, llevas un mes con nosotros y desde hace un par de semanas estás exagerando- decía Bucky

Natasha observa tras de sus hijos, los alphas están a una distancia prudente viendo todo el altercado, la alpha los mira indignada.

-No aguantan nada...- susurra la pelirroja

-¡Es en serio mamá!¡Tu empezaste...!-

Tony no terminó la frase cuando un grupo de hombres armados entran al lugar, los alphas actúan por reflejo y toman a los hermanos, Natasha protege a Bruce poniéndolo tras ella.

-Muy bien, si actúan sin pensar les daré un balazo en el cráneo- decía un tipo con talle de matón a sangre fría -Natasha Romanoff, vendrás con nosotros-

-Y quien lo dice- habla la pelirroja

-Yo, querida...- 

Una voz no ajena a la alpha se escuchó, haciendo acto de presencia.

-Barón Zemo...- 

-Veo que me recuerda Duquesa Romanoff, lamento los inconvenientes pero debe acompañarnos-

-Tu no eres así Helmut...-

-Lo lamento Natasha...- decía Zemo -Traté de librar mi deuda con él cuando le rescaté de ti hace 6 años...pero ahora eres tú o Justin...y perdóname pero mi esposo es primero-

-¿Trabajas para Pierce?-

Zemo ya no dijo nada, un grupo aún más numeroso de hombres entraron, tomaron por la fuerza a los hermanos junto a sus alphas.

-Si te resistes, tus hijos pagarán Natasha...- decía Zemo llevando un arma a la cabeza de Bucky -...Y sus alphas también-

-¿Cómo sabes que son sus alphas?- aún no comprendía la pelirroja.

Aprovechando el diálogo, Tony, Bucky y Peter se dan unas miradas cómplices y miran a sus alphas, es momento de demostrar que son dignos de los hermanos Romanoff.  
Bucky da un golpe al sujeto que le tiene apuntado, comienza una pelea, los alphas desarman a unos tipos y disparan a los que tratan de tomar a los hermanos, éstos por su parte hacen alarde de sus habilidades, luchando como si aquello se tratara de una presentación de ballet; brazos dislocados, rodillas fracturadas, golpes internos, todo aquello siendo apoyado por sus compañeros ante el asombro de Natasha, que se unió al combate.  
Aquello era adrenalina pura, como una especie de baile en donde los protagonistas eran los Romanoff impresionando no solo a los alphas sino a todas las demás personas que lamentablemente también estaban en el restaurante.

Todo iba de maravilla, hasta que...

-¡ALTO!- La voz de Zemo se hizo escuchar -Si no te detienes, lo mataré- el Barón había capturado a Bruce y le apuntaba a la cabeza

-¡Bruce!- Natasha trató de acercarse pero un soldado de los pocos que quedaban se interpuso.

-Te propongo un trato Natasha, déjanos ir, y los sesos de nuestro querido Bruce Banner no terminarán en el vidrio...-

-Sueltalo...- decía Natasha

-Decide Natasha- insistía Zemo a lo que la pelirroja accedió.

Todos los hombres comenzaron a salir y subirse en camionetas, ayudaban a los que habían herido.

-Deja ir a Bruce...- decía la pelirroja, habían salido del restaurante, seguía al barón que aún apunta en la cabeza al Omega.

-Natasha, Justin está en cinta, Alexander lo matará junto a mi cachorro si no vienes conmigo-

-Helmut, también Bruce está en cinta, suéltalo y te prometo que iré contigo...-

Cuando el Barón notó que sus hombres habían escapado, llegó la última camioneta.

-Que me garantiza que tus hijos no intervendrán si suelto a tu compañero- decía Zemo con evidente dolor.

-Ellos no se moverán, solo...suelta a Bruce...-

Zemo vió a su alrededor, los alphas de los hijos de Natasha también la protegían a ella.

-Perdóname Natasha...- Zemo abrió la camioneta y antes de empujar a Bruce en el interior, el Omega susurro un *Te amo* para Natasha, el barón subió en ella y a toda velocidad se alejó del lugar, escuchando el llanto lastimero de la alpha.

-¡BRUCEEEEEEEE!-


	17. Aliado

Natasha gritaba de dolor, no dejaba ni que sus hijos la tocaran, los hermanos lloraban también, impotentes, sin embargo...

-Lo siento mamá...- tras decir aquello, Bucky sacó una jeringa con un líquido amarillo y lo inyectó en el cuello de su madre.

-Pero que...- casi de inmediato, la pelirroja cayó al suelo, sin sentido.

-¿Qué le diste?- decía T'challa, cargando a la alpha

-Es un somnífero, despertará en unas horas...-

-¿Porque llevas eso contigo?-

-Por si te ponías tonto...-

T'challa no comprendió las palabras de Bucky, luego le preguntaría a detalle.

-No es seguro ir a su apartamento, vengan, tengo el sitio ideal...- decía Wade a lo que todos le acompañan, utilizan 2 vehículos para viajar, tras 2 horas están a las afueras de la ciudad, en un lugar pintoresco llamado Kingston, al adentrarse al lugar llegan hasta una de las cabañas apartadas del bullicio.

-¿Y esto Wade?- decía Peter

-Bueno...yo crecí aquí...al quedarme solo me mudé a la ciudad, pero regreso de vez en cuando a descansar aquí...es privado, tengo despensa y agua caliente, estaremos bien por un par de días...-

Al entrar, llevan a Natasha hasta la habitación principal en donde T'challa la deja sobre la cama, el somnífero estará en su sistema unas cuantas horas más.

-Bucky...- decía Tony mirando a su hermano que estaba frente a una de las ventanas del lugar -Mamá no pensará correctamente, debes guiarnos-

-Si...en eso pensaba...lo primero es informar a las familias, sobre todo a los aliados que tenemos en común con el Barón, debemos solicitar refuerzos y sobre todo, la nula participación de ajenos a nuestra familia...-

-Yo haré las llamadas...- decía Tony

-Yo buscaré información- decía Peter

-Oigan...- decía T'challa -Queremos ayudar, al menos yo sí quiero...-

-Lo se cariño y te lo agradezco, pero no puedo involucrarte en esto, desde hace mucho Pierce anda tras el imperio de mi madre, hará lo que sea por lograrlo y no quiero darle motivos para que arruine Wakanda, porque tiene los recursos para ello...-

-Pero...-

-Esperen...- interrumpe Steve a T'challa -¿Quienes son sus aliados acá en América?-

-¿Porqué la pregunta amor?- dice Tony, extrañado

-Por favor, díganme...-

-Aca en América aliados en sí no hay, solo las empresas y los negocios, todas las familias son europeas o asiáticas...¿Porqué lo preguntas?- decía Buck

-Haré unas llamadas yo también, luego de eso responderé tu pregunta...-

Sin más, Steve se levantó y salió de la casa.

-Que sucede Tony...- decía Peter sorprendido

-No lo sé, sé que algo debe decirme pero por cualquier razón lo postponemos...-

-Espero que tenga algún contacto bueno en América, porque honestamente no espero ayuda de las familias para hoy...si vienen serán al menos en 3 días, y es mucho tiempo...-

Todos hicieron su parte, T'challa llamó a sus contactos aún en contra de Buck, solicitando información de los viajes del Barón y paraderos posibles, encontrando que aterrizó en Nueva York hace una semana, además que no viajó con su esposo, lo que se resume en que Alexander secuestró a Justin Hammer en Rusia.  
Peter y sus contactos recabaron aún más información, averiguaron que el Barón tiene un edificio en la zona pesquera del estado, que en si es solo una bodega, es un muy posible escondite.  
Tony llamó a las familias, solicitando encontrar a Hammer y de ser posible a Pierce también ya que utiliza al primo de la Duquesa para llegar a ella, obteniendo aprobación y envío inmediato de personal, pero tal como dijo Buck, llegarán en 3 días.

-Es demasiado tiempo...- decía Buck

-Somos solo nosotros y los guardaespaldas que mamá trajo junto a los nuestros...-

-¿Aún están heridos?-

-Segun me informaron están fuera de peligro-

Los guardaespaldas que acompañaban a la familia Romanoff durante el altercado, fueron noqueado antes de entrar al restaurante, siendo encontrados por sus compañeros luego que Bucky y los otros se marcharan del lugar con rumbo a Kingston.

-No sé que hacer...- suspira Buck y T'challa le abraza por la espalda.

-Lo haces bien cariño- le susurra al oído para reconfortarlo.

-Gracias...pero no estoy seguro si lo que hacemos ayudará...-

-Vamos Buck- llega Peter junto a ellos -Tu eres tan organizado como papá y tienes la fuerza de mamá, no hay mejor opción para estos casos que tu-

En aquella conversación estaban cuando Steve entró.

-Bien...necesito que descansen un poco, es muy probable que cuando la señora Natasha despierte, se convierta en una fiera, así que, Wade, dime cómo podemos acomodarnos...-

-Si, claro...hay 4 habitaciones, si gustan podemos...dormir...las...parejas...solo digo...-

-Será lo mejor, nos turnaremos para vigilar a mamá- decía Peter -Porque así como dice Steve, es probable que despierte hecho una fiera-

-Alto, alto...- dice Tony -¿Porqué quieres que durmamos?¿Hay alguna razón para ello?-

-Si Tony- decía Steve -Viajaremos mañana con un posible aliado para los Romanoff, y será un poco largo el viaje, por eso debemos descansar...-

-¿Posible aliado?¿De quién hablas?- decía Bucky

-Mañana lo sabrán, ahora a dormir...-

Luego que se ubicaron en las habitaciones, la primera guardia fue de T'challa y Bucky.

-¿Crees que dormirá toda la noche?- pregunta T'challa.

-Si, el efecto del somnífero pasó hace una hora...es probable que el shock la tenga así...-

T'challa abraza por la cintura a Bucky

-Eres asombroso James, en cuestión de minutos lograste movilizar a toda tu organización-

Bucky corresponde abrazando el cuello del moreno

-Aun tengo miedo...no sé si todo saldrá bien...-

-Todo saldrá bien amor, ya lo verás...- tras decir eso, besa dulcemente al Omega que le recibe con todo el amor que posee para el alpha.

Mientras, en la habitación de Peter y Wade.

-Estoy nervioso...- dice Wade

-¿Porqué amor?- se sorprende Peter, ya está acostado en la cama

-Te confieso que quería traerte aquí cuando decidieramos dar el siguiente paso...-

-¿Cual siguiente paso?-

-Ya sabes...- Wade comienza hacer ademanes extraños que Peter no entiende -Vamos Petepay no seas tan inocente-

-Oooh...cuando decidiera acostarme contigo y no solo para dormir...¿Es eso?-

-Si...es eso...-

-Bueno...si tú quieres... podemos cumplir esa fantasía ahora...la guardia nos toca en 2 horas, es tiempo suficiente- La cara de angel de Peter se muestra lanciva y seductora.

-Tu madre me matará...- tras decir aquello Wade salta dentro de la cama besando con pasión al joven omega. -¿Estás seguro Petepay?-

-Solo métela toda dentro de mi, daddy- le susurró al oído

Wade no pudo controlarse más, daba gracias a los dioses que tanto él como Peter no estuvieran en celo, porque serían muy ruidosos.  
Casi a tirones quitó la ropa del chico que con una sonrisa perversa de medio lado disfrutaba de ese lado excitado de su alpha.  
Al estar completamente desnudos, Wade se detiene a apreciar la piel de Peter: Blanca como la leche, hermosa bajo la poca luz de la habitación, los pezones rosados, pequeños y hermosos, que el chico acariciaba de modo sutil emitiendo sonidos de satisfacción.

-No hagas eso Peter, con sólo verte terminaré...-

-Que espera entonces daddy, para tomar lo que es suyo-

Wade comenzó a besar el cuello de Peter, evitando dejar alguna marca que evidenciara su aventura, bajó hasta los pezones jugando con ellos mientras que con una mano comenzó a masturbar al castaño.

-Wade ...tu mano... Wade...- Peter se tapó la boca, evitando gemir de más ante el toque del alpha, que de inmediato aumentó la velocidad de su roce para ver la cara excitada del menor.

-¿Te gusta así baby?- le susurra a Peter en el oído, haciendo que el otro arquee la espalda en señal de placer.

-Wade ...no... soportaré...-

El alpha busca los labios del castaño para devorarlos mientras aumenta más la velocidad de su mano en el miembro de su amante. Al notar que Peter está por acabar, Wade sustituye la mano por su boca, haciendo que el chico disfrute más y llevándolo a la locura al llegar al orgasmo, el alpha tragó todo lo que el chico le dió, haciendo que este se estremeciera por la succión.  
Wade comienza a jugar con la entrada de Peter que, tras el orgasmo, estaba muy mojada, fácilmente logró introducir 2 dedos, Peter se tapó la boca con ambas manos mientras abría más las piernas, sintiendo los dedos de Wade llevarlo al placer intenso.

-Perdona amor, ya no lo soporto- susurro Wade, alineó su miembro en la entrada húmeda del castaño y comenzó a entrar, muy lento, muy suave, Peter lagrimeó y Wade quería detenerse, a lo que el chico le negó con la cabeza. Wade se abría espacio en el interior del castaño hasta que estuvo adentro completamente.

-Muévete cuando estés listo- le susurró Wade, Peter asintió quitando sus manos de su boca para besar al alpha que comenzó a acariciar la piel del Omega, para calmarlo.  
Cuando Peter se sintió listo comenzó a moverse, muy suave, muy sutil, Wade sentía que tocaba la gloria mientras más se movía Peter, al aumentar la velocidad el alpha comenzó a moverse, la intensidad fue subiendo, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido.  
Wade encontró el punto sensible dentro de Peter que tapó su boca cuando el alpha golpeaba y golpeaba ese lugar.

-Peter...te amo Peter...- le decía Wade

-Tambien...te amo...- decía Peter aún con sus manos en la boca.

Tras unas cuantas embestidas, Peter alcanzó su orgasmo, sentía que veía estrellas, ahogaba el gemido para no ser escuchados, Wade le alcanzó tras un par de movimientos más, llenando el interior del chico con toda su esencia.  
Tras salir de Peter, Wade se acomoda en la cama para abrazar al castaño.

-Gracias Petepay...-

-No cariño, gracias a ti por no abandonarme ahora-

Tras besarse se quedan dormidos un rato, antes de hacer el cambio de guardia.

En la habitación de Steve y Tony, la historia es otra.

-¿Vas a decirme quién es tu contacto?- decía Tony

-Mañana sin falta cariño...- decía Steve que ya estaba acostado en la cama.

-¿Porqué no puedes decirme ahora?-

-Porque quiero que lo veas-

-No entiendo Steve...-

-Mañana lo entenderás amor...-

Tony estaba irritado, toda la situación era muy estresante, y que Steve estuviera evasivo, no ayudaba en nada, así que solo apagó la luz de la lámpara de noche, le dió la espalda al rubio y se dispuso a dormir.  
Steve trató de abrazar a Tony, pero este no se lo permitió.

-No me toques...-

-Tony...-

-No me hables tampoco...-

Steve no quería que durmieran estando peleados, pero no puede revelarle nada al castaño aún, así que para tener paz, le dió la espalda a Tony y se abrigó.

-No importa lo que pase Tony, yo te amo...-

Tony, que siempre se doblega a esas palabras, comenzó a sentir tristeza, mucha tristeza, y no venía de el, era de Steve, gracias a la marca del vínculo podía sentirlo. Así que, dejando de lado su capricho, abrazó a Steve; éste se dió la vuelta y quedaron frente a frente, abrazados.

-¿Porqué estás triste?- dijo al fin Tony

-Porque no quiero que sufras por mi...-

-Eres un tonto...- Tony escondía su rostro en el pecho del rubio

-Soy tu tonto, Tony ...- el alpha tomó la barbilla del castaño y la elevó, para poder ver esos hermosos ojos avellana que estaban llorosos y le miraban con amor -Te amo Tony-

-Y yo a ti Steve...- un tierno beso acompañó la dulce escena

-Descansa Tony, mañana será un largo día...-

Se turnaron la vigilancia de Natasha hasta las 5 AM, cuando la pelirroja despertó, Tony y Steve le cuidaban.

-Que ...que me pasó...- decía aún mareada la pelirroja.

-Buck usó un somnífero para calmarte mamá...-

-Bruce...¡BRUCE!¡DEBEMOS IR POR EL!-

-Si mamá, ya movilizamos a las familias y tenemos un plan...¿Quieres comer algo?-

-Solo quiero encontrar a tu padre...-

-Esta bien mamá, despertaré a los otros y nos iremos...-

Cuando ya todos estaban despiertos, tomaron algunas cosas para poder comer en el camino y se marcharon del lugar, Natasha con la mirada perdida, y a pesar de haber dormido, se veía cansada.

-¿Adónde vamos?- preguntó al fin la pelirroja, que iba en el auto de Tony y Steve.

-Iremos con un aliado...- responde el rubio

-No tengo aliados en América...-

-Ahora lo tiene, señora Natasha...-

La respuesta del alpha la dejó confundida, sin embargo ya no preguntó nada, no quería tener una discusión cuando la prioridad era encontrar a Bruce.  
Luego de varias horas conduciendo, llegaron a un sector de mansiones, muy elegantes, llegaron a uno de los portones y desde un comunicador solicitaron identificación.

-Steve Rogers, traigo varios amigos-

 _-Entendido-_ respondió el hombre tras el comunicador, abriendo el enorme portón de la propiedad, ambos vehículos entraron, llegaron a la mansión con estilo colonial.

-Bienvenidos- dijo un hombre en la entrada -Acompañenme por favor...-

Tony ayudó a su madre a salir del auto y caminar, los demás le siguieron.

-¿Steve?- dijo Tony, pero ya no estaba, le sorprendió mucho, sin embargo la servidumbre del lugar les guió hasta un área de comedor, pensó que Steve fue a hablar con su contacto en lo que les atendían.

-Come un poco mamá- decía Bucky

-No sé qué hacemos aquí...podemos pedir ayuda a las familias...- decía Natasha, molesta

-Ya lo hicimos mamá, con suerte vendrán pasado mañana y necesitamos ayuda hoy mismo ..- decía Tony

-¿Donde esta Steve?- decía Peter

-Creo que él fue a hablar con su contacto, por eso estamos esperando aquí...-

Aún hablaba Tony cuando una sirvienta llegó ante ellos.

-Si ya están saciados, el señor les verá de inmediato, le acompaño a su despacho-

Todos asienten, están nerviosos, ¿Quien será?¿Porqué Steve le conoce? Y más aún ¿Porqué les ayudaría?, Con esa maraña de ideas llegan al despacho, el hombre les da la espalda. Tony se sorprende al no ver ahí a Steve.

-Disculpe...- le pregunta Tony a la sirvienta -El joven rubio que nos acompaña ¿Donde esta?-

-El señor le responderá- dijo suavemente la chica, hizo una reverencia y salió del lugar.  
Nadie entendía nada, solo se miraban sin saber que hacer.

-Disculpe señor- decía Tony, sorprendiendo a sus hermanos e incluso a su madre -Antes que cualquier cosa, dígame dónde está Steve...-

El hombre, que permanecía en silencio volteó la silla y vió a los presentes, éste vestía un elegante traje negro con finas líneas blancas, perfectamente arreglado, como todo un hombre de negocios, sin embargo todos quedaron boquiabiertos al verle.

-Claro cariño, aquí estoy para ti...-

-¿Steve?¿Qué significa esto?- decía Tony sin creer lo que veían sus ojos.

-Claro Tony, es lo que quería decirte desde hace mucho y siempre nos veíamos interrumpidos...yo Tony, soy Steven Grant Rogers, líder de Hydra, mafia que domina las calles de América...-


	18. Planes en Clave

Tras las palabras del rubio un silencio se instaló, difícil identificar si era pesado, incómodo o aterrador.  
Steve les veía, serio, formal, imponente, no había ni una pizca del hombre dulce del cual Tony se había enamorado, sin embargo no significaba que no fuera atractivo a los ojos del castaño Omega.

-Tu...- Rompió el hielo la pelirroja -Tu eres el Capitán Hydra...-

-Sobrenombre sin sentido señora Natasha...- decía Steve, invitándolos a sentarse -Ya saben porque los traje hasta aquí, no necesitamos detalles ni discutir nada, todo mi personal está a su entera disposición, madam Black Widow, ordene que ellos le obedecerán...-

Entre más hablaba Steve, más sorprendía a los presentes, todos menos Peter.

-Sabia que algo grande ocultabas...- Habló el más joven -Imaginé que estabas en algo oscuro, pero no me esperaba esto, realmente nos sorprendiste- sonreía Peter a lo que Steve le correspondió.

La conversación seguía, Bucky quería darle una paliza al rubio por no contarle, Natasha comenzó a mover al personal de Hydra para buscar a Bruce, todos muy atentos ante lo que decía Steve...todos, menos Tony.  
El segundo castaño estaba aún tratando de digerir aquello, no era traición, no era engaño...sin embargo de ese modo se sentía, ahora entendía porque Steve sabía que era un Romanoff, si el imperio Hydra es casi tan grande como el Romanoff.  
Steve comprendió, viendo de reojo a su compañero, que aquello era difícil de tragar y más con la situación de su padre, era aún más complicado.

-Si gustan, mientras su madre comienza a movilizar, tomen un descanso, sé que lo necesitamos todos, incluso a la señora Natasha se lo voy a sugerir...-

-No te molestes Steve- decía Bucky -Mi madre es muy terca, luego que todo se resuelva dormirá una semana-

Todos se retiraban de la sala, Peter notó que Tony caminaba hasta atrás sin siquiera mirar a Steve, así que hizo un ademán a Buck para que comprendiera la situación.

-Emm, Steve, con ayuda de tu personal nos acomodaremos, así que tú atiende tus asuntos...- al decir aquello, Buck le señaló a Tony a lo que el rubio comprendió.

Todos se adelantaron, Steve llegó junto a Tony.

-Por favor, acompáñame...- le dijo el rubio a lo que el castaño asintió casi en modo automático.

Lo guió a través de los pasillos de aquella mansión, llevándole hasta la habitación más grande, en donde hasta una pequeña sala decorada con un gusto exquisito se encontraba.

-¿Puedo ofrecerte algo?- dijo Steve, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Si, capitán Hydra...una explicación sería adecuada...-

-Tony, amor...yo...- el rubio se acerca al castaño con la intensión de tomarle las manos pero Tony retrocede.

-¿Así que tu juego era conquistar a uno de los Romanoff?¿Por eso te acercaste a James?y al apartamento que me llevaste ¿Lo pediste prestado a algún sirviente o solo lo tienes para emergencias?¿Al final buscas afianzar también fortuna de los Romanoff?-

-Escúchame amor, por favor...

-Explicame por favor...- tras aquello Tony cruza los brazos con la mirada molesta.

*****

Zemo y su convoy se dirigió a una ubicación desconocida, llegando en un par de horas luego del altercado en el restaurante.  
Está de más resaltar, que entre los hombres del Barón, se encuentran también matones de Pierce, para asegurarse que cumpla con el trabajo.  
Todos descienden de las camionetas, uno de ellos sacó bruscamente a Bruce y lo tiró al piso, recibiendo una bala en el cráneo por parte de Zemo.

-¡EL PRÓXIMO QUE LE FALTE EL RESPETO TERMINARÁ COMO ESE MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA!-

Todos quedaron en silencio, hombres de Zemo ayudaron a Bruce a levantarse.

-A él lo van a tratar como si fuera el señor Hammer, todo lo que pida se lo darán, excepto un teléfono o acceso a internet- fueron las tajantes palabras del Barón que guió a su grupo al interior del lugar, que parecía una bodega vieja, descendieron por un ascensor hasta llegar a una especie de base subterránea, Bruce se sorprendió ante aquello, viendo maravillado lo enorme del lugar, en donde hasta incluía un gigantesco submarino.  
El Omega fue llevado hasta una de las habitaciones del lugar, muy bien acondicionada, no era enorme pero si lo suficiente para estar muy cómodo, el castaño se sentó en la cómoda cama aliviado de no ser tratado como esclavo.  
Todos los hombres salieron a excepción de Zemo, que daba la espalda al Omega.

-Helmut, sabes que todo esto es una locura...- decía Bruce -Pide apoyo de Natasha, ella ayudará a que recuperes a Justin...-

-No lo entiendes Bruce...- comenzó el Barón -Entre mis hombres hay miembros del grupo de Pierce, al que le disparé era uno de ellos...-

-Helmut...-

El alpha llega frente a Bruce y se arrodilla.

-Perdóname Bruce...tú sabes que Natasha y tú son importantes para mi...pero Justin...hemos luchado porque él se embarace, y Pierce juró que si no lo obedecía, le atravesaría con una espada el vientre... matándolo a él y a mi hijo ...- el alpha comenzó a llorar, Bruce le atrajo a su regazo en un abrazo y el alpha seguía en su llanto -Perdóname Bruce ...nunca quise hacerte esto...-

El castaño solo le acariciaba la cabeza mientras dejaba que el alpha se desahogara.

-Verás que Natasha encontrará la solución, ella es muy obstinada-

-Con gusto dejaré que me parta en pedazos y los lance al mar, con tal de recuperar a Justin...-

*****

Steve le había suplicado a Tony que se sentaran y almorzaran en aquella habitación, mientras esperaban, el rubio rompió el hielo.

-Muy bien...creo que comenzaré desde el principio...- decía Steve ante la atenta mirada muy molesta de Tony -Mi padre era el líder de Hydra, el y mamá fueron asesinados, mis tíos se hicieron cargo de la asociación hasta que tuviera la mayoría de edad...sabes a lo que me dedico, sobra decírtelo...-

Hubo un silencio incómodo.

-Ok, es un comienzo...- decía Tony -Ahora explícame...¿Porqué Bucky no sabía quién eras y tú si lo sabías?-

-Si, eso...Sharon es la experta en recabar información, cuando Buck entró al Bufette ella averiguó todo lo referente a él como James Barnes, sin embargo siendo ella muy minuciosa, habían detalles que no cuadraban, hasta que llegó a los fondos que recibía provenientes de Rusia...le llevó un tiempo averiguar que era un Romanoff, al menos unos 4 meses...-

-Pff...Peter lo hubiera logrado en menos de un mes...- decía Tony orgulloso de su hermano.

-Lo imagino...la cuestion es que luego de saber su identidad y que tenía más hermanos, comenzamos a investigar hasta que tú llegaste un día al Bufette por Bucky hace un año, fue cuando supe de ti, y confieso que desde ese entonces llamaste mi atención...pero eres muy escurridizo, y Bucky es demasiado sobreprotector contigo así que...-

-Entiendo todo eso Steve...lo que no comprendo es ...¿Porqué no lo dijiste desde el principio? Incluso yo con un mes de conocerte te lo confesé, te confesé mi origen y mi situación...¿Qué te impedía decirme a mi la verdad?-

-Supongo que...por idiota...tenía miedo que me rechazaras o que pensaras que a cualquiera de ustedes los veía como un trofeo...justo como ahora piensas-

Steve tenía un punto. Sin embargo Tony es muy testarudo, y se sentía aún traicionado.

-Luego de rescatar a mi padre, pensaré que hacer...- decía Tony en el momento en que la servidumbre llegaba con el almuerzo. Al menos todo estaba claro ya.

*****

Tras llorar demasiado, Zemo se lavó el rostro en el lavabo de la habitación asignada a Bruce.

-Espero hacer tu estancia cómoda aquí Bruce...- decía con pena el Barón.

-Si, gracias Helmut...por favor consígueme fruta, mucha fruta, a éste bebé le fascinan-

Zemo sonrió y asintió, saliendo de la habitación.

Todo ese día y la noche estuvo tranquilo, hasta que, temprano por la mañana, Zemo llegó junto a Bruce.

-Lamento levantarte temprano Bruce, pero alguien llamará...-

-¿Pierce?- se aventuró a decir el Omega a lo que el Barón asintió.

Sonó el teléfono, Bruce respondió.

-Diga...-

- _Querido_ _, queridísimo Bruce_...- el tipo al otro lado de la línea hablaba con dulzura mezclada con cinismo _-Lamento_ _tener que_ _involucrarte_ _, pero ya sabes, Natasha es muy difícil de persuadir...-_

-¿Donde está Justin?-

- _Ooh_ _, así que tu primo ya te contó...descuida, está muy bien, lo alimento adecuadamente por su cachorro, pero...si Helmut me traiciona...ya lo sabes_...-

-Que quieres que haga...-

- _Veo_ _que entiendes rápido Bruce querido...debes convencer a Natasha que hable con las familias y que me ceda el mando, ustedes estarán con vida, Helmut y su esposo también y todos ganamos...¿Qué dices?-_

-Déjame hablar con Justin-

El viejo ríe tras escuchar las palabras del Omega.

- _Como_ _estás dispuesto a colaborar, concederé tu petición...-_

Tras unos ruidos, alguien más toma la llamada

_-¿Aló?-_

Bruce rápidamente pone el teléfono en altavoz y se acerca a Helmut.

-¿Cariño?-

- _Helmut_...-

-Perdóname cariño todo esto es mi culpa...-

- _Tranquilo_ _Helmut...me tratan bien, es como un día de playa en mil colores_...-

Bruce escuchaba atento a lo que el otro hablaba.

-Justin yo ...te amo amor...-

_-Yo también cariño...siempre te amaré, como el tiempo pudiera ser eterno o solo 30 minutos...-_

Bruce hacía anotaciones mentales mientras Helmut y Justin seguían hablando.

-Te prometo que todo saldrá bien amor...-

 _-Si cariño, entre el avión que es muy rápido y el auto más lento, es mejor que vayas despacio amor, por favor...te amo Helmut te....-_ el teléfono le fue arrebatado a Justin.

 _-Muy bien ya hablaron, espero buenas noticias Helmut...-_ tras decir aquello, terminó la llamada .

Helmut volvía a ser un mar de llanto, mientras Bruce busca en su mesa de noche lápiz y papel, comenzando a anotar.

-¿Qué haces Bruce?-

-¿Recuerdas cuando jugábamos en la escuela? Teníamos entre 8 o 10 años, Helmut y yo hablábamos en clave para que tú y Natasha no nos comprendieran...-

-Como olvidarlo, un día pudieron vestirme de gallina...-

-Justin sabía que yo escuchaba su conversación, y dejó indicios imperceptibles dentro de la conversación...-

-Ustedes y sus cosas...ahora me alegro de ese disfraz de gallina...¿Qué encontraste?-

Bruce anota en el papel

-Primero dijo "Día de playa en mil colores" luego dijo "como el tiempo pudiera ser eterno o ser 30 minutos" y luego "lento como un auto, mejor ve despacio"-

-¿Todo era en clave?¿Nada era para mi?-

-No te quejes, sabes que te ama...con sólo haberse casado contigo ya debería demostrártelo-

Bruce pensaba en las claves hasta que llegó a la conclusión.

-Ok, la playa de los cristales multicolores a 30 minutos de la ciudad más cercana en auto...A Justin lo tienen en Vladivostok...-

-Maldita sea, por eso Natasha siempre te amó...debo ir a buscarlo ahora...-

-Espera Helmut- Bruce le sostiene de un hombro -Si vas ahora pueden matar a Justin y podemos morir ambos... déjame llamar a Natasha, ella sabrá que hacer...-

-Si los hombres de Pierce se enteran...-

-2 minutos Helmut, solo eso te pido...-

*****

Natasha estaba cansada, luego de tener mucho personal a su disposición y dar las órdenes de búsqueda, su estómago le pedía comer, la servidumbre de la mansión Hydra le llevó al comedor de la terraza para almorzar, perdida en sus pensamientos estaba cuando su teléfono sonó.

-Diga...-

- _Natasha_ _...-_

-¡Bruce!¿Estás bien?¿Estás herido?-

- _Tranquila amor, estoy bien, Helmut a cuidado de mi_...-

-¡A ESE MALDITO DE HELMUT LO MATARÉ!-

- _El también es una víctima y lo sabes...no tenemos mucho tiempo Natasha, escúchame con atención, Justin está en Vladivostok, avisa a las familias...-_

-Yo iré por ti Bruce...-

- _Helmut cuida de mi, no te preocupes, ve por Justin, al tenerlo a él ganaremos...por favor no seas testaruda_...-

Natasha traga grueso, es verdad, Helmut, Justin, Bruce y ella crecieron juntos, Helmut los estima y si no hace las cosas bien es porque hay una razón de peso.

-Dile a ese pendejo de Helmut que si algo te pasa lo mataré...iré por Justin y le patearé el culo a Pierce-

- _Eso_ _querida...debo colgar sino a ambos nos matarán... suerte...te amo Natasha_ -

-Y yo a ti amor...-

Tras colgar Natasha respira un poco más aliviada, sabe que Bruce está bien y que Helmut no le hará daño, al contrario; así que es hora de hacer cambio de planes.


	19. Estrategia

Tras almorzar, Natasha habló con una de las sirvientas.

-Por favor, dígale al señor Rogers que necesito reunirme con el, los otros alphas y mis hijos también por favor-

-En seguida señora-

Luego de un rato, todos estaban reunidos en la oficina de Steve.

-¿Qué sucede mamá?- pregunta Bucky

-Bien...Bruce habló hace un rato conmigo...-

-¡Qué!¿Está bien?¿Logró escapar?- pregunta Tony

-No... Helmut cuida de él, ambos están siendo custodiados por hombres de Pierce-

-¿Entonces es verdad que Zemo es chantajeado?- pregunta Peter

-Si, y no sé de qué modo pero Bruce averiguó donde tienen a Justin-

-Díganos que hacer Señora Natasha- decía Steve

-Odio decir esto...- tras decir aquello Natasha se toma el puente de la nariz, todos se miran sin entender -...Bien, necesito que ustedes se encarguen de eso...-

-¿Eso?¿De qué hablas?- pregunta Bucky

-Ustedes irán a Vladivostok a salvar a Justin...-

Los hermanos se miran sorprendidos entre sí, mientras los alphas no entienden.

-Mamá...si nosotros salimos de este lugar no habrá modo que te retractes- decía Peter

-Lo se...¡Lo sé! Pero si voy yo tras Justin, Pierce puede tomarlos a ustedes desprevenidos mientras buscan a su padre...se de lo que son capaces y sé que no los descubrirán... además Pierce no espera que ustedes vayan tras él-

Tony se acerca a su madre y la toma del hombro.

-Mamá, no te puedes arrepentir...-

-No Tony, no lo haré-

Los Omegas se pierden en sus pensamientos, los alphas no entienden nada, pero esperan la respuesta de alguno de ellos.

-Escúchame, Natasha Romanoff...- Habló Peter -No podrás intervenir, de ningún modo, solo entre nosotros habrá comunicación, ni con las familias podrás contactarnos, sabes lo que somos y los que podemos hacer ¿Estás segura de enviarnos a nosotros?-

-Ustedes son mi mayor orgullo, no hay nadie más indicado para esto que ustedes-

Bucky se levantó de su asiento, llegando cerca de su madre.

-Muy bien, no podrás conocer nuestro plan, de inmediato debes hacer tú parte que supongo es buscar a papá, así que hazlo, nosotros saldremos despues de ti-

Natasha asintió, saliendo de inmediato de la oficina de Steve, tomó al personal que le solicitó al alpha y salió de la mansión con rumbo desconocido y con 5 camionetas siguiéndola.

-Por favor expliquen que sucede- dice T'challa.

-Cuando mamá nos envía a alguna misión, que han Sido solo 4 veces desde que hemos Sido entrenados, sabe que no debemos involucrarnos para protegerla, además...ella no lo sabe, pero en aquellas misiones han habido muchas bajas cortesía de nosotros...-

-¿Ella no lo sabe?- pregunta Steve

-Siempre hemos procurado que se vea como un accidente, pero si...hemos matado y no, no lo sabe- dijo Tony

-Creo que todos en esta habitación lo hemos hecho- dice T'challa sorprendiendo a todos -Asi que dejemos los detalle y vamos al grano, cual es el plan-

-Antes de eso, yo no quiero exponer a Tony- Decía Steve -Creo que tengo suficiente personal para...-

-¡CALLATE STEVE!- gritó Tony sorprendiendo a los presentes -Al final la decisión es mía, tu no tienes derecho a nada sobre mi-

-Pero Tony ...-

-Nada Steve, no confío en tí-

El ambiente era pesado, Wade tomó fuerte la mano de Peter y éste le devolvió el apretón, Bucky se acercó a Tony y le tomó del hombro.

-Tony, debemos salvar a Justin-

Éste solo asintió y le dió la espalda al rubio.

-No queremos involucrarlos, sabemos que son capaces pero ..- decía Bucky

-Cariño, ahórrate el discurso que no nos vamos a retirar, solo di que debemos hacer- decía T'challa

Bucky comienza a decir el plan, pero Steve no presta mucha atención, observa las facciones de Tony, sigue molesto, y no lo culpa, pero no quiere estar en malos términos con la situación actual.

-¿Comprendieron?-

-Si Buck, me iré adelantando junto a Wade, estaremos en contacto- Decía Peter, saliendo junto a Wade del despacho.

-Nosotros debemos irnos también cariño- decía T'challa señalando a Steve y Tony -Mi jet nos llevará hasta Rusia más rápido-

Ambos salen, dejando a Tony y Steve solos.

-Tony yo...-

-Trabajaré a tu lado por mi padre, además que necesito tu ayuda, pero no esperes nada más de mi- tras decir aquello, Tony sale del despacho dejando al rubio con mucha frustración.

*****

Peter está con una falda de cuero muy sugerente y un top a juego color negro, botas hasta la rodilla, peluca pelirroja, esperando en una esquina como una prostituta.

- _No me gusta esto Petepay-_ dice Wade desde el intercomunicador

-Tranquilo cariño, estamos trabajando...- decía Peter siempre sonriente

_-¡Pero bebé!¡Solo para mí debes vestirte así!-_

-Luego hablamos, aquí vienen-

Una camioneta negra se acercó hasta Peter, el de modo sugerente se acercó, un tipo calvo de lentes se asomó.

-¿Cual es tu tarifa dulzura?-

-Lo que desee darme mi señor- decía Peter tocando el rostro del tipo

-Entonces sube-

El tipo abrió la puerta y Peter entró, el sujeto comenzó a manosear al chico mientras Peter no dejaba de sonreír, de pronto el vehículo frenó violentamente, la puerta del conductor fue abierta y muchos disparos se escucharon, Wade entró lanzando al suelo los cadáveres de los guardaespaldas que iban al frente del vehículo.

-¿Pero que...?- el tipo no terminó de hablar cuando Peter ya se había sentado a horcajadas sobre él colocándole una navaja en su garganta.

-Muy bien mi señor, le toca hablar un poco-

*****

-Entiéndelo T'challa, nadie nos va creer...-

-Por favor James, ten un poco de fe en mi ¿Si?-

El príncipe llevaba una escolta de su nación, junto a un grupo de hombres y mujeres vestidos con trajes tradicionales de Wakanda, Bucky estaba entre ellos.

-¿En serio puedo pasar como parte de tus sirvientes?-

-Cariño, si guardas silencio no habrá problemas-

Entre todos los que llevaban trajes tradicionales, el de Bucky era un poco más llamativo, con un tocado bastante exuberante.

Llegan al aeropuerto, un grupo encargado del lugar les recibe.

-¿Volverá a Wakanda su majestad?-

-Si, mi padre solicitó que le presente a mi prometido-

Bucky le mira sin entender y asombrado.

-Comprendo su majestad, le deseamos un excelente viaje-

El tipo les dejó pasar, Bucky se adelanta y llega junto a T'challa.

-Espero que no sea verdad lo que acabas de decir-

-Si es verdad cariño, solo que no ahora, sin embargo quería que te probaras el traje antes, te ves muy hermoso-

James se sonroja y aparta la mirada, todo el grupo aborda el avión en el cual alguien ya los estaba esperando.

-Vaya vaya, así que es verdad que serás consorte del Rey-

-¿¡Clint!?-

-Hola niño, aunque ahora parece que debo dirigirme a ti como "Su alteza"- el rubio hace una reverencia en broma

-Déjate de cosas...¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¿En serio creíste que irías tu solo? No niño, para mí también los 3 son como mis hijos... además eso de vestirme de ramera o lo tecnológico no es lo mío, así que decidí acompañarte a ti-

-Tony y Peter llorarían de risa al escucharte-

Así, el grupo de Bucky parten rumbo a Rusia.

*****

Tony conducía en un vehículo que el rubio le proporcionó, siendo seguido por éste en una motocicleta, el castaño estaba aún en su capricho de no hablarle al alpha.  
Tras un rato conduciendo, llegaron a Industrias Stark.

-¡Tony!- saluda Everett al castaño, Thor, Loki y Stephen también le saludan.

-Veo que vienes acompañado- dice Loki observando cómo el rubio se baja de la moto.

-Eso no es importante ahora, lo importante es que me ayuden con un asunto, ya saben, de la familia-

-Hackeo internacional, que sorpresa- decía Stephen con un gesto despectivo

-¿Me ayudarán?- pregunta Tony sin dirigirle la mirada a Steve

-Ya sabes qué cuentas con nosotros- decía Thor

-Aunque tanto tú como el otro rubio solo servirán de estorbo- decía Loki sacando una risa de los demás.

Todos entran al edificio, llegan directamente a la oficina de Tony y entran hasta el taller del castaño.

-Muy bien, el lugar es Vladivostok, no sé exactamente la zona, así que la misión es revisar cada cámara minusiosamente y si hay alguna red privada debemos de intervenirla-

-¿Qué debemos buscar?-

-No es qué Rossy, es quien, o este caso quienes-

Tony muestra un par de fotografías, una de Pierce y otra de Hammer.

-Cualquier similitud, por poca que sea, deben notificarme-

-Muy bien, a trabajar- decía Stephen

Mientras los 4 trabajaban, Steve y Thor estaban en la oficina del castaño.

-Que bueno que se arreglaron con Tony- dijo Thor rompiendo el incómodo silencio -Espero no me tengas rencor por...- Thor hace el ademán del golpe

-Oh...no, descuida, fue un malentendido... además, no están del todo bien las cosas ahora-

-¿Qué sucedió?-

-Bueno...Tony me contó lo de su familia, y yo no le conté de la mia-

-¿Tu también eres de la mafia?-

Steve se sorprendió que Thor supiera lo de Tony, pero asintió

-Descuida, el siempre ha Sido un caprichoso, deja que le pase y ni recordarás porqué pelearon-

-¿Lo conoces desde hace mucho?-

-Yo no, pero Loki, Stephen y Everett si, estudiaron juntos en la universidad, una cosa llevó a la otra y bueno...supimos que es un Romanoff-

-Sabes yo...soy el líder de Hydra...-

Thor se sorprendió, y le señaló un poco nervioso.

-¿Tu eres....?¿Eres el Capitán Hydra?-

-Si...le oculté eso a Tony y...cree que me acerqué a él y sus hermanos para obtenerlos como trofeo...y no es así ...en serio amo a Tony-

-No se que decirte...es...¿En serio eres el Capitán Hydra? No parece que lastimes ni a una mosca-

-Si yo soy...que gente y sus sobrenombres...¿Puedes poner atención?-

-Si claro...Tony...deja que le pase...si no te quisiera ya estarías flotando en Manhattan...deja que se calme, que pase lo que sea que esté pasando y habla con él... además pude percibir tu aroma en él, con mucha más razón se arreglarán, ya verás-

Thor le da unas palmadas en la espalda y Steve asiente.

Tony desde su taller, escuchó y vió todo desde las cámaras.

-¿En serio es el Capitán Hydra?- pregunta Everett

-Si, es verdad-

-¿Y porque te enojaste realmente?- pregunta Loki

-No quiero hablar de eso...a trabajar-

Todos toman una computadora, mientras Tony aún observa a Steve hablando con Thor...le mira con dulzura, sabe que ese rubio que tiene una reputación de miedo no le hará daño, lo sabe por su vínculo, además que siente la tristeza del otro y eso lo irrita aún más, pero Tony es Tony, y es un terco.

Cada uno en su ámbito comienzan a movilizarse, obteniendo pistas de su objetivo, mientras tanto, Natasha.

-Muy bien, todos en posición...- decía la pelirroja por el intercomunicador

Estaban en el muelle en la ubicación que anteriormente encontraron como propiedad de Zemo.

Todos los planes están a punto de ejecutarse.


	20. Fase I

-¡Ya les dije todo lo que se!- decia Jasper Sitwell, hombre de Pierce en Nueva York, atado a una silla lleno de golpes en la cara, Wade y Peter le miran sin aprobación.

-¿Que dices cariño?yo pienso que miente- decia Peter con su dulce cara sonriente y en su mano una navaja visiblemente afilada.

Wade sin previo aviso le da un puñetazo en la cara al tipo que de inmediato se le inflama el ojo tras el golpe.

-¡Malditos!- grita Jasper mientras escupe sangre

Peter, aun con su disfraz de prostituta, se acerca al hombre sentandose en sus piernas, llevando la navaja hasta una de sus mejillas.

-Yo pienso, mi señor, que no ha tenido la motivacion necesaria...¿Será posible que con esto en su parte baja nos de lo que buscamos?- Peter baja la navaja por todo el cuerpo del hombre lentamente hasta llegar al pantalón, cortando con facilidad el cinturón que lleva puesto.

-¡Estás demente niño!- grita el hombre desesperado

-Perdone, señor- dice burlonamente Wade -Él será muchas cosas, menos un niño-

-Oh cariño, no me alagues enfrente de nuestro invitado- dice Peter que con otro rápido movimiento, el botón del pantalón sale volando.

-¡Muy bien, muy bien, hablaré! pero por favor deja de hacer eso...-

Peter se levanta, pero sigue con su mirada asesina y su sonrisa demoníaca sobre el hombre que siente un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda.

-El consorte del Barón fue llevado a Vladivostok...-

-Eso ya lo sabemos querido, lo que necesito es la información detallada...¿O acaso deseas que lo que se encuentra en tu pantalón sea estirpado?- decia el Omega en un tono dulce y mortal.

-¡NO POR FAVOR!...bien...fábrica junto al camino que conduce a la playa de los cristales multicolores, hay 3 anillos de seguridad, cámaras desde la entrada del pueblo, el único modo de entrar es con un convoy de al menos 300 soldados, y si quieren neutralizar deben ser el doble...-

-Mmmm...creo que solo Bucky y su novio serán suficientes...- decia Peter

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunta Wade, sorprendido

-A que si te gustó mi modo de pelea, el de Bucky es 10 veces mejor...y su novio esconde unas habilidades extraordinarias, que estoy seguro que Bucky no las conoce...-

-¿Me dejarán ir?- decia Jasper, interrumpiendo la conversación, Peter le mira, sonriendo dulcemente.

-Le agradezco por la información, mi señor, pero temo que aún debo invitarle a que tome el té con mi madre...-

*****

Tony y sus compañeros siguen buscando entre las cámaras idóneas para encontrar a Justin, cuando suena su teléfono.

-Stark...-

- _Tony._..-

-¡Peter!¿Que tienes para mi?-

- _Fábrica junto al camino que conduce a la playa multicolores, cámaras desde la entrada del pueblo, anillo de seguridad nivel X, según mi informante-_

-Ok, enviaré esa información a Buck, gracias Peter, reúnete con mamá y nos mantienes al tanto-

- _Enterado_ -

Tras colgar, comienza una nueva búsqueda según los datos dados por Peter, ayudado por sus amigos logran ingresar a la red privada de cámaras.

-Bingo...Everett, envía esto a mi hermano-

-Por supuesto-

Mientras conversan, Steve y Thor entran al lugar.

-Emm...quería saber si puedo ayudar en algo...- dice Steve un poco tímido.

-No, así que salgan...- dice Tony sin siquiera mirarlo, los otros solo se miran entre si.

-Por favor Tony...-

-¡YA DIJE QUE NO!-

Tras el grito de Tony todo quedó en silencio.  
Loki notando la tensión simula una tos obteniendo la atención de todos.

-Thor, hazme un favor, acompáñame a traer un jugo, estoy sediento-

-Claro Loki, lo que gustes ...-

Mientras la pareja salía, Stephen se acerca a Everett.

-Te ves un poco cansado, quizás debamos ir por un café...-

El Omega comprende de inmediato.

-Claro, ya siento que me duermo...-

Y siguiendo una conversación amena, salen del lugar, obviamente todo fue una actuación para dejar a solas a Tony y Steve.

-Tony...-

-Estamos buscando a mi tío, Steve, ya sabes...familia, gente importante, gente que no traiciona, que no miente a sus seres queridos...- tras decir aquello mira al rubio con ira.

-Tony...no sé qué más decirte o hacer para que me creas, yo te amo, te amo demasiado...-

-No me vengas con mierdas maldito mentiroso...-

-¡ANTHONY STARK!- dijo con dolor el alpha

-¡STEVEN ROGERS!- respondió aún más molesto el castaño -Aun no entiendo cómo fuiste capaz de ocultarme algo tan importante...-

-¡Solo trataba de protegerte!- la voz desesperada de Steve sorprendió al castaño -Yo...yo solo...Tony, tengo enemigos, entre menos supieras mejor...sin embargo no imaginé que me dirías tu origen tan rápido...-

-Yo entiendo este mundo Steve...¿De que creías que me protegías? No me gusta pelear pero sé hacerlo, tengo un equipo a mi disposición al igual que amigos que comparten mi gusto por la tecnología...se defenderme Steve...no necesito protección de nadie...-

Steve bajó el rostro y apretó los puños, Tony solo apartó la mirada, se sorprendió cuando el alpha se arrodilló ante el y le abrazó con fuerza la cintura, ocultando su rostro en el vientre del Omega.

-Te amo Tony, como nunca he amado...si no quieres perdonarme está bien, recibiré todo el castigo que quieras darme, pero por favor, déjame ayudarte, seré tu alfombra si me lo pides solo...solo...- la voz del rubio se escuchó quebrada, Tony sentía el dolor de Steve debido al vínculo, las emociones le invadian... llevó sus manos hasta los cabellos del rubio y le abrazó.

-Eres...un idiota...- decía Tony con sentimentalismo

-Soy tu idiota- decía Steve con su rostro oculto en el vientre del castaño - Haz de este idiota lo que quieras...todo lo mío es tuyo, si quieres el mundo, lo pondré a tus pies, si quieres que mate, mataré por ti...-

-Ya tranquilo Capitán Hydra- decía Tony ayudando a Steve a levantarse -Encontremos a mi tío ¿Si?- la sonrisa radiante de Tony fue suficiente para que Steve le robara un beso candente y lleno de lágrimas.

-Steve... estás salado...-

*****

Bucky trata de quitarse el tocado que le fue colocado para pasar en el aeropuerto, está encerrado en la habitación pequeña disponible para descanso del príncipe, los toques en la puerta le hicieron detener la labor.

-Adelante...-

Clint llega junto con una laptop

-Tony llamó, nos ha enviado la información que Peter recabó-

Buck observa a detalle lo que el rubio le muestra.

-Muy bien, avisa a mamá-

-Claro-

Luego de que Clint saliera, Buck continúa su labor sin éxito, mientras nuevamente se escuchan toques en la puerta.

-Adelante-

T'challa entra, viendo la maraña que ha dejado Bucky en su cabello.

-¿Porqué no pediste mi ayuda?-

-Pensé que no querrías que me lo quitara...-

El moreno sonríe

-Me conoces bien James-

Con cuidado ayuda al Omega a quitarse el tocado, las caricias en su cabello hacían que James se estremeciera, de un modo sutil su aroma a bosque frío comenzó a liberarse, T'challa lo percibió.  
Cuando ya había quitado el adorno, siguió acariciando el cabello de Bucky, suavemente bajó su mano hasta el cuello, sintió la piel del Omega erizarse, luego de aquello bajó hasta los hombros, ésta vez con ambas manos, comenzó a masajear la zona con suavidad, Bucky de tan bien que se sentía hasta había cerrado los ojos, sin percatarse que el alpha había deslizado parte de su vestimenta por los hombros.  
En un impulso, T'challa besó el cuello del Omega que al sentir los labios del alpha gimió bajo, pero suficiente para enloquecer al moreno que sin esperar permiso tomó a Bucky y lo llevó hasta la cama.

-¿Qué..que haces T'challa?-

-Perdona amor...ya no puedo esperar...-

Casi a tirones, le quitó el traje a Bucky, que trataba de resistirse pero el embriagante aroma de T'challa a sándalo invadió sus pulmones haciéndole perder fuerza y dejándose llevar por el momento.  
T'challa besaba el cuello de Buck mientras acariciaba el cuerpo desnudo del Omega, memorizando cada parte como un artista a punto de trabajar un hermoso lienzo, por su parte Bucky trataba de resistirse, pero las grandes manos del moreno eran habilidosas, sobre todo cuando tocó su zona íntima y jugó con su entrada ya húmeda, todo rastro de cordura se fue al carajo, ya no pensaba, solo gozaba de las caricias del alpha que al notar el disfrute del Omega, sustituyó su mano por su falo, hundiéndose en su interior sintiendo que llegaba a la gloria.  
Buck lagrimeó un poco mientras apretaba la mandíbula al sentir la gran humanidad de T'challa llegar hasta su interior.

-Eres mío...James...- el moreno besó a Buck que se dejó hacer mientras el vaiven inició con suavidad, aumentando la velocidad casi de inmediato.

El dolor se volvió placer, los suaves quejidos se volvieron gemidos de gozo que hacían eco en T'challa, volviéndolo loco, sintiendo que gozaba del paraíso que sus dioses habían preparado para él al poseer a ese Omega, Omega que ha amado durante 14 años y que ahora hacía suyo.  
Ambos alcanzan el orgasmo, sintiendo como su aroma se desplega, mezclado, haciendo una combinación embriagante a los sentidos.

Tras acabar, T'challa se desploma en el pecho de Bucky que le acaricia la cabeza mientras aún están unidos gracias al nudo que inevitablemente se formó.

-Lo siento...- decía avergonzado el moreno.

-Al menos ahora sé que no debo dejar que me hagas masajes...-

*****

Los agentes Hydra comienzan a movilizarse comandados por Natasha, entre francotiradores, expertos en pelea cuerpo a cuerpo y mercenarios entrenados fueron desplegados en la zona.

-A mi señal, entrará el primer grupo- decia la pelirroja, los equipos se ubican, comenzará el enfrentamiento.

Mientras tanto, adentro...

-Sabes que no puedo hacerlo Bruce- decia Zemo -Tuvimos suerte que los malditos agentes de Pierce no descubrieran que te di un teléfono...-

-Hey, tu eres el Barón Helmut Zemo, primo de La Duquesa Romanoff, la Viuda Negra, tanto ella como tu tienen el mismo valor y fuerza, eres de las familias mas grandes del Imperio Romanoff y lo sabes, Pierce lo sabe, y se aprovecha de ello, sabes de lo que es capaz Natasha...debemos pelear...-

-Bruce, estas en cinta, tu vales tanto como Justin, no pondré en riesgo a tu cachorro solo por una corazonada...-

-Helmut...-

-Si algo te pasa Natasha me matará...no Bruce, debo mantenerte a salvo hasta que encuentre el modo de....-

Zemo no terminó de hablar cuando un sin número de explosiones se escucharon en el lugar, incluso las instalaciones tembraron por el impacto de éstas.

-Natasha...- dijo Bruce con una sonrisa

-Debo admitir...que ella tiene mas valor que yo...vamos...-

Tras decir aquello, Zemo abrió la puerta y al notar que los agentes de Pierce ya no estaban haciendo guardia, tomó la mano de Bruce y ambos corren por los pasillos del lugar aprovechando el caos.

-Debes ordenar a tus hombres que no luchen contra Natasha...-

-Descuida, ellos ya saben que hacer...-

Y en efecto, los únicos que respondían a los ataques de la pelirroja eran los agente de Pierce, el resto tomaban equipo y simulaban seguir el ataque, sin embargo a la primera oportunidad corrían hasta el submarino. Los agentes Hydra recorrían la base, y todo aquel que encontraban le disparaban, no sin antes recordar la frase que les dijo la pelirroja antes de entrar "Si ellos les dicen *Zimniy Tsvetok* no les dañen".

El tiroteo seguía, Helmut y Bruce corrían, buscando entre el caos a Natasha, a lo lejos pueden notar la aun destreza de la pelirroja a pesar de los años; emocionado Bruce grita *¡Natasha!*, la alpha sonrie al ver al omega acompañado de Helmut.

-¡Me debes una grande Barón!- sonrie la pelirroja corriendo hacia ellos.

Mientras se acercaban, un par de los hombres de Pierce notaron la camaradería de Helmut con la pelirroja, así que sin mediar palabra disparan directo hacia ellos, siendo el blanco principal, Bruce.

-¡Cuidado!- fue todo lo que Natasha pudo gritar al ver las intenciones de los hombres, 3 disparos se escucharon, sangre comenzó a deslizarse por la ropa mientras uno de ellos caía al piso.

_*********_

_✓Zimniy_ _Tsvetok_ _: Flor de Invierno según San Google :v_


	21. Fase II

Bruce veía horrorizado como la sangre bajaba por el cuerpo de Helmut, que en un rapido movimiento se interpuso entre él y las balas. El Barón cayó al piso, Natasha sacó una pistola y en un disparo certero eliminó al agente que disparó a Helmut.

-¡Helmut!¡Helmut! No cierres los ojos Helmut...- decia Bruce con lagrimas en los ojos

-Perdóname...Bruce...-

-No Helmut no es tu culpa...-

-Cuiden...de mi cachorro...-

-¡NO TE VAS A MORIR HELMUT!¡NO DEJARE QUE MUERAS!¡Saldremos de aqui y veras crecer a tu bebé!- decia desesperado Bruce

-Bruce tiene razon Helmut...- tras decir eso, Natasha carga a Helmut con su fuerza descomunal, propia de una alpha de su clase -Te pondrás bien, y luego yo te mataré...pero primero debes ver a Justin...-

Todos los agentes Hydra acabaron en minutos a todos los hombres de Pierce, mientras que los del Barón lograron escapar en el submarino de éste.

Natasha y Bruce logran salir de las instalaciones con Helmut aun desangrandose pero conciente

-No se...si resistiré Natasha...- decia casi en un susurro Zemo

-Te llevaré con mi nuevo aliado...-

Natasha no terminó de decir esas palabras cuando su telefono sonó, Bruce lo toma mientras siguen caminando hasta una de las camionetas.

-¿Diga?-

_-¿Papá?-_

-¡Peter!-

_-Iba en camino pero al parecer mamá lo tiene bajo control...-_

-Helmut esta herido Peter, si tienes algun modo de ayudarnos, hazlo...-

 _-Ok, dile a mamá que vayan al hospital mas cercano, yo arreglo el resto..._ -

*****

El avión real wakandiano llega hasta el aeropuerto de Vladivostok, en donde con ayuda de las familias de la mafia Romanoff, logran descender sin problemas.

Ahi estan listos armamentos y hombres a la disposicion de Bucky y Clint.

-Bien, su majestad...- decia Clint - Le agradecemos su ayuda, de ahora en adelante nosotros nos haremos cargo...-

-Perdone señor Barton si no le tomo la palabra, pero mi prometido, futuro rey consorte de mi pais se expondrá al peligro, es mi obligacion como su alpha el apoyarlo...-

-Wow wow...¡¿QUE!? ¿De que demonios hablas T'challa?- Llega Bucky junto a los alphas que al escuchar las palabras del moreno se alarma.

-¿En serio creiste que te dejaré pelear solo?- decia T'challa

-No es el punto, eres un principe heredero y esto será peligroso- decia Bucky

-Ademas no esta solo...- dijo Clint siendo ignorado por la pareja

-Eres mi consorte, debo ir contigo- dijo con una mirada apacible que comenzaba a irritar a Bucky

-¡No!¡Es mi decision!- casi gritaba Bucky

-Oigan...- insistia Clint siendo olimpicamente ignorado

-Y mi decision es estar a tu lado, apoyandote...- sonrie el moreno irritando al castaño

-¡Ya dije que no T'challa! además no creo que hayas tenido el entrenamiento necesario para...- no terminó Bucky su frase cuando fue cargado como saco de papas por el moreno -¡HEY!¡QUE TE CREES!¡BAJAME T'CHALLA!-

-¿Adonde debo dirigirme señor Barton?- decia sonriente el moreno a lo que el rubio señaló un poco en shock un hangar cercano en donde los agentes de la viuda negra se estaban preparando.

-Gracias señor Barton- y sin escuchar las protestas de Bucky, T'challa y su escolta se dirigen hasta el hangar.

-Esto lo disfrutaré...- sonrie Clint

*****

Tony y los demás siguen monitoreando las cámaras de la ciudad de Vladivostok, esperando el convoy de Bucky y Clint, cuando el teléfono del castaño Omega suena.

-Stark-

_-Tony_ _...-_

-¡Papá! ¿Todo está bien?¿Tú estás bien?-

_-Si Tony, pero Helmut está herido, Peter nos dijo que fueramos al hospital más cercano, ayúdanos con eso por favor-_

-Claro de inmediato...- y en un movimiento rápido y tecleo masivo, el castaño triaguló la ubicación de la camioneta en la que Natasha, Bruce y Helmut se dirigen de vuelta a la ciudad- ¡Lo tengo! Hospital San Ángel, está a 10 minutos de ustedes, envío la ubicación al celular ahora-

_-Gracias Hijo...-_

-Avisaré a Peter y nos vemos allá-

Tras colgar, Tony marca su teléfono

_-¿Diga?-_

-Peter soy Tony, hospital San Ángel en menos de 10 minutos-

_-Muy_ _bien, estoy ahí en 3, te veo_ _allá-_

Tony envía un rápido mensaje de texto encriptado a Clint, mientras el resto entraba con comida al lugar.

-¿Qué sucede Tony?- pregunta Steve al notar la rapidez con la que el castaño Omega teclea

-Mamá rescató a papá, pero el tío está herido, por ahora debemos ir al San Ángel; Loki, Stephen y Everett, informen a Clint de cualquier movimiento en Vladivostok, he dejado abierto un canal secreto y directo con él, cualquier cosa también me avisan-

Los mencionados solo asintieron, Steve deja lo que cargaba y ayuda a Tony a salir del lugar, toman una de las camiones y seguidos por una considera escolta, se dirigen hasta el hospital.

Mientras, Wade y Peter junto a su amigo calvo atado y desmayado oculto en la cajuela del vehículo, están llegando al Hospital.

-¿De qué modo podremos ayudar?- decía Wade mientras estaciona el auto como si fuera de carreras.

-Tengo mía contactos, cariño- dice Peter mientras le da un beso a Wade y sale del auto -Espera aquí unos minutos por favor-

Wade se encoge de hombros mientras imagina lo que puede hacer Peter en aquel hospital: ¿Balacera?, No... Peter no daña inocentes...¿Amenazas?, No...con su carita angelical es probable que nadie lo tome en cuenta, aunque sería un grave error; perdido en sus pensamientos Peter encontró a su alpha.

-¿Qué sucede Wade?-

-Amm ..nada Pete...¿Qué hiciste?-

-Solo hablé con el director, me debe un favor-

Ok, Peter guarda aún muchos secretos.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho cuando una camioneta negra llegó casi estrellándose en la puerta de emergencias del hospital, Natasha salía del lado del conductor.

-¡Mamá!-

-¡Peter!¡Ayúdame por favor!-

Wade y Peter ayudan a Natasha a cargar a Helmut mientras Bruce les seguía un poco temeroso

-Coloquenlo aquí- decía un médico mientras llamaba a las enfermeras para que le asistieran.

Rápidamente se llevan a Helmut y Natasha respira tranquila abrazando a Bruce.

-Dioses...siento que moriré...¿Estás bien?- pregunta Natasha dándole un beso en la frente a Bruce

-Estoy bien, Helmut cuidó muy bien de mi...ahora es el y Justin quienes me preocupan...-

En medio de aquello estaban cuando Tony y Steve aparecen en Emergencias.

-¡Papá!- fue lo primero que Tony gritó, llegando a abrazar a Bruce -Que bueno que estás bien...- unas cuantas lágrimas bajaron de Tony, extrañando a Bruce

-Tranquilo hijo, estoy bien...-

-¿Y el bebé?-

-Sigue aquí conmigo, tranquilo...-

-Solo para asegurarnos, deberías hacerte unos estudios- decía Tony, extrañando a Peter

-Estoy de acuerdo- decía Natasha -Vamos, y no quiero protestas Bruce-

*****

-¡NO LO ACEPTO!- Gritaba Bucky, todos a su alrededor ya ni prestaban atención ya que el mayor de los Romanoff llevaba media hora peleando con su prometido.

-Ya te dije que no discutiré contigo James- decía T'challa mientras llevaba un traje extraño al igual que su escolta.

-¿¡Y que demonios llevas puesto!?¡Van a congelarse con eso!¡Estamos en Rusia!¡RUUSIIIAAA! No es tu patio de juegos en Wakanda-

-James...deja de lloriquear, si tanto te molesta que vaya contigo, solo ignorame y piensa que soy parte de los soldados-

-¡NO ESTOY LLORIQUEANDO!-

-Bucky...- interrumpe Clint -Han rescatado a Bruce, pero Helmut está mal herido, debemos apresurarnos-

James respira profundamente y mira molesto a T'challa, en realidad teme por la vida del príncipe, no es ninguna otra cosa, y su necedad de acompañarlo es simplemente por ser alpha, T'challa no conoce el mundo de la mafia, y aunque ha visto que puede pelear, probablemente no está en condiciones para un encuentro de esa magnitud, con todos los malos tratando de esparcir sus sesos.

-Bien, avisa a los soldados, salimos en 5 minutos- Bucky le da un breve vistazo a T'challa y se retira a terminar de prepararse, debe pensar con frialdad, talvez T'challa no sea un estorbo, talvez incluso y pueda ayudar, con aquello en mente se terminan de preparar y en 7 camionetas todos parten hasta la zona en donde tienen a Justin.

*****

-Señor, me informan que han avistado al mayor de los hijos de la Viuda Negra- decía un sirviente a Pierce, que sentado en un enorme sofá degustaba de un vaso de vodka.

-No esperaba volver a ver a ese chiquillo...seguramente es un mimado de Natasha...- decía el desagradable sujeto mientras sonreía y veía de reojo a su invitado, sentado frente a él en otro sofá, tomando una taza de chocolate -¿Tu qué opinas Justin?¿Debería invitarlo a que tome chocolate contigo-

Justin solo se muerde un labio mientras sostiene con fuerza la taza de la que bebe.

-Envia un saludo al chico, y tráinganlo con vida-

-Entendido jefe- el sirviente abandona el lugar.

-¿Porqué haces esto Alexander?¿Acaso no somos familia?- decía Justin con cierto resentimiento.

-¿Familia?¡¿FAMILIA?!¡NO ME JODAS JUSTIN! Esta mierda de familia no me obedece a mi, que soy el más capacitado, sino que siempre han obedecido a una chiquilla que por pura suerte logró su imperio...-

-Imperio que compartió con nosotros Alexander, si Natasha no nos hubiera tomado en cuenta mi siquiera fueramos lo que somos...-

-Tu que sabes...tienes tu vida arreglada por tu matrimonio con el Barón, no sabes lo que yo he Sido humillado, por obedecerla a ella...a esa chiquilla...- Pierce apreta los puños al punto de sacar un hilo de sangre.

-Tu eras esposo de su tía, tenías posición y poder por derecho, luego que ella levantó su imperio nos incluyó dentro de las familias...¿No bastó para ti?-

-¡QUE NO LO ENTIENDES!¡YO LO QUIERO TODO!y si para eso debo matar a cada uno de sus cachorros, lo haré...-

-Los chicos nada te han hecho...-

-¿Así que los conoces? Es una lástima, frente a ti tendré que matar a uno de ellos...-

*****

El convoy liderado por Bucky estaba cerca de la ubicación que Tony envió, Loki y el resto seguía mandando imagen en vivo de las cámara alrededor de Vladivostok, todo iba viento en popa y excelente... demasiado de hecho.

-¿No crees esto extraño?- decía Bucky a Clint

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Estamos hablando de Alexander Pierce, quien con un poco de ayuda del tío pudo secuestrarnos a mamá y a mí...este convoy ya estaría por los suelos...-

-¿Crees que es una trampa?-

Bucky, que iba conduciendo, detuvo la marcha del vehículo, descendió y se dirigió al vehículo en donde T'challa y su escolta estaban.

-T'challa...-

-¿Sucede algo James?-

-Creo que es una tram...-

No terminó de hablar cuando fueron bombardeados, varios vehículos volaron por los aires, entre ellos donde estaba Clint.  
En medio del caos, Bucky trató de ir a buscar al rubio, pero un grupo muy bien organizados de hombres de Pierce llegaron a atacar.  
Comenzó la balacera, Bucky hacía lujo de su destreza, logrando derribar a varios de los hombres de Pierce, a medida avanzaba, trataba de acercarse hasta el vehículo destrozado en donde se supone aún está Clint, pero no pudo llegar más allá, ya que a lo lejos un pequeño misil fue lanzado cayendo en el vehículo, haciéndolo explotar y a Bucky la onda expansiva lo lanzó lejos.  
Desorientado, sordo e incluso la vista borrosa, Bucky trataba de levantarse, pero le era imposible, sentía un líquido caliente descender por su frente, se sentía mareado; sin embargo en medio de su dilema, pudo distinguir una figura vestida de negro luchando con una fiereza propia de un alpha, al igual que un grupo que del mismo modo iba derrotando uno a uno todos los agentes de Pierce que trataban de acercarse al Omega.  
Bucky tocó el líquido en su frente, era sangre, trataba de estar conciente pero le fue imposible, y sin más perdió el sentido.


	22. Fase III

Bucky siente amarga la boca, siente un terrible dolor de cabeza, se siente mareado...en resúmen, se siente una mierda.  
Lentamente comienza a abrir los ojos, no reconoce el lugar.

-Despertaste...- se escucha una voz familiar, gira un poco la cabeza, nota que parte de su vestimenta está en una mesa y T'challa está junto a él, sentado en una silla.

-¿Qué... pasó?- dice tratando de levantarse sin éxito.

-No te levantes...solo inclina un poco la cabeza para poder darte agua- T'challa le ayuda a beber a Bucky.

-Dime...- decía con insistencia el castaño Omega

-Luego que te desmayaste, tu equipo y el mío logramos vencer a los tipos de Pierce, sin embargo emprendimos la huida para salvaguardar tu vida...-

-¡Clint!¿Clint está bien?¿Donde esta?-

T'challa suspiró, solo negó con la cabeza, Bucky no dijo nada más, en su rostro denotaba tristeza, rabia, arrepentimiento; un par de lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

-Ni siquiera pudimos acercarnos al vehículo...lo lamento James...-

-¿Sabes? El también fue como un padre para mí...el me enseñó todo lo que sé, me entrenó desde niño para poder defender a mis hermanos...y no pude salvarle...no pude...- Bucky se quebró ahí mismo, T'challa lo sostuvo con cuidado y le abrazó, susurrándole palabras en su idioma que Bucky no supo entender, pero de algún modo le transmitían seguridad, solo correspondió el abrazo que el alpha le daba.

-Descansa, ahora estamos a salvo...-

-¿Donde estamos?-

-En Wakanda...-

*****

Natasha estaba hecha un lío, la angustia le carcomía, desde que los amigos de Tony le anunciaron que el convoy fue interceptado y que no hay señales ni de Clint ni de Bucky está hecha una fiera.

-Tengo que ir a buscarlo ...- decía Natasha dando vueltas en el pasillo de la sala de espera del hospital San Ángel -No puedo abandonar a mi bebé...-

-Tranquila Natasha por favor- insistía Bruce -Recuerda que también es mi hijo y yo como Omega sufro más que tú y más en mi estado- decía serio el castaño

-Lo...lo siento Bruce...es que...-

-Descuiden- decía Peter -Nosotros nos encargaremos, ahora que sabemos que papá está bien podemos seguir con el plan...al tenerles información les contactaremos-

Y sin esperar respuesta de sus padres, Tony y Peter en compañía de sus alphas salen del hospital.

-Estos chicos...van a matarme de un infarto- decía Natasha

-Los hemos criado bien, sé que Bucky está bien y Tony junto a Peter lo encontrarán, ahora vamos, ya es hora de ver los resultados de mis exámenes-

*****

-¿Wa-Wakanda?¡Estábamos en Rusia!¡¿Que demonios hago en Wakanda?!-

-Era esto u ocultarnos en la nieve y...bueno...soy animal del desierto...perdona James, al haber perdido a los líderes de tu equipo no supe que más hacer...eres mi consorte, mi obligación es salvaguardar tu vida-

-Tengo que hablarle a mis hermanos...- Bucky trató de levantarse pero las piernas le fallaron, cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo, T'challa trata de ayudarlo pero el castaño le apartó molesto -Dejame...¡Aléjate!-

-James...-

-¡Cállate! No quiero hablar contigo...- Una sensación extraña en el estómago le impidió seguir hablando.

-Por favor cálmate, el medicamento te hará marearte hasta vomitar- T'challa aunque en contra de Bucky le levantó del suelo y le ayuda a volver a la cama.

-Mis hermanos...-

-Descuida, yo hablaré con ellos, tu descansa-

Y aunque en contra de su voluntad, Bucky solo asintió con la cabeza y se volteó en la cama, dando la espalda a T'challa que, sin decir más, abandonó la habitación.  
Si bien es cierto T'challa es el príncipe heredero, eso no ha Sido impedimento para que este sepa de tácticas de combate, experto en armas y tenga a su disposición un enorme ejército, incluso más grande que el del Imperio Romanoff. Aunque siendo un reino pequeño, Wakanda siempre se ha caracterizado por formar soldados con extrema curación y formidable fuerza, siendo cotizados por las más grandes potencias como guardaespaldas o escoltas de personalidades, obteniendo así una de las economías más grandes del mundo sin que nadie lo sepa.  
¿El secreto? Una extraña pero poderosa planta que tiene extraños poderes curativos, la familia real por generaciones a velado que no sea explotada de manera desmesurada y que por el contrario, sirva para su pueblo, y ayude a aquellos que realmente lo ameriten, tal es el caso del consorte del próximo Rey.

-Saludos hermano- Shuri, hermana del príncipe, encargada de todo avance científico que aquella planta puede brindar, recibe a su hermano en el laboratorio -¿Cómo está tu novio?-

-Mejor...aún con los efectos secundarios, un poco más y probablemente hubiera muerto, gracias Shuri-

-Descuida hermano, todo por tu gran conquista- una gran sonrisa acompaña a la princesa a lo que T'challa sonríe de igual modo.

-Dime, ¿Fue posible?-

Un gran suspiro por parte de la princesa deja en duda a T'challa.

-Aun no lo sé, le he administrado la dosis recomendada, pero no hay actividad cerebral de importancia...si sigue así, debemos declararlo muerto-

-Para el mundo lo está, así que no hay diferencia...si se recupera, entonces será una gran noticia- dijo T'challa mientras se acercan a una cámara criogénica en donde yace inconciente Clint.

*****

-¿Estás seguro?- decía Tony, tiene en videollamadas a Loki

- _Completamente_ _, la señal desapareció en las afueras de Vladivostok-_

-Eso no es posible, aunque esté muerto, el nanochip en nuestro brazo nos ubica incluso 7 días después de fallecido, no han pasado ni 2 días-

- _Es_ _como si algo o alguien lo hubiera destruido-_

-Solo los presentes sabíamos de las existencias de los nanochips, T'challa y obviamente Bucky, nadie tiene las posibilidades...-

-Lamento interrumpirte Tony, pero creo que T'challa si podría- decía Peter desde el asiento trasero.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunta Tony

-Bueno, T'challa es un príncipe, y no de cualquier país...-

-Perdona Peter- interrumpe Steve -Se que Wakanda es un reino pero de los más pobres del mundo, los reyes se encargan de buscar los medios para alimentar a su pueblo...-

-Tony puede decirte el nivel de información que yo manejo, querido Capitán Hydra- decía Peter muy orgulloso de si mismo y recibiendo un beso de Wade.

-¿Puedes corroborar lo que Steve dice?- pregunta Tony a Loki que aún está en la videollamada.

- _Por_ _supuesto..._ _emmm_ _...todo lo dicho por Steve es correcto, según la base de datos de la nación, lo recabado por Rusia es similar...en cuanto a la base de datos Romanoff...-_ hubo un breve silencio por parte de Loki.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunta Tony

 _-Dice_ _"Acceso denegado"...tú sabes mi nivel de hackeo, Tony_ -

En efecto, Loki tiene el mismo nivel de conocimiento de Tony, incluso es difícil conocer entre ellos quien es el mejor.

-Gracias amigo, luego te llamo-

- _Entendido-_

-Ok diva asesina, dime lo que sabes- dice Tony en referencia a su hermano.

-Primero, debemos ir por municiones y, Capitán Hydra, necesitaremos un avión-

*****

Justin a Sido encerrado en un dormitorio, sin ventanas y con una sola salida, agradecía esa "compasión" por parte de Pierce, ya que en su estado, poco o nada podía hacer.  
Se lamentaba el haber confiado en quien creyó parte de su familia, que por la deuda pendiente, Pierce perdonaría a su esposo al invadir el convoy de Natasha años atrás...pero era imposible, el Barón sería el perro de Pierce hasta que a este se le roncara su puta gana de soltarlo.

-Maldito infeliz- decía Justin al borde de las lágrimas y sintiéndose impotente, sin saber de Helmut, sin saber de Bucky y el resto de cachorros Romanoff.

En medio de sus lamentos escuchó un toque en su puerta, aquello le extrañó ya que él no puede abrir la puerta desde dentro, al acercarse a la puerta se sorprendió al ver una nota en el piso, rápidamente la tomó y lo que en ella estaba escrita le dió una luz de esperanza.

_Sr. Hammer_   
_Somos aliados del príncipe T'challa, heredero del trono de Wakanda; el mayor de los hijos Romanoff es el consorte del príncipe, debido al fracaso de su rescate, el joven James a caído herido pero está fuera de peligro, así que ahora es responsabilidad del príncipe el rescatarle sano y_ _salvo_ _._   
_Favor espere nuestras instrucciones para poder sacarlo que aquí._   
_Luego de leer la nota,_ _destrúyala_ _._

  
Justin lloraba, pero de emoción, daba gracias a los Dioses que James estaba bien y lejos del alcance de Pierce; se apresuró a romper la carta y dejarla ir por el drenaje, ocultando el hecho que dentro de los impenetrable muros de la mansión de Pierce ya había un traidor.

*****

-Todo está bien con el bebé- decía el médico que revisó a Bruce -El señor ni siquiera estaba deshidratado, así que no es necesaria la hospitalización-

-¿Está seguro doctor?- Natasha interroga al Galeno, haciendo que Bruce ruede los ojos.

-Descuide señora, él y el cachorro están bien-

Tras salir de la consulta, Bruce, siendo seguido por Natasha se dirige rápidamente hasta cuidados intensivos, buscando al doctor que está controlando a Helmut.

-Díganos cómo está- pregunta Bruce

-Es muy prematuro dar un diagnóstico, todo irá evolucionando mientras su cuerpo asimila los medicamentos-

-Al menos denos una posibilidad- pregunta molesta Natasha, intimidando al médico.

-Perdió mucha sangre, dependerá de él ahora- tras decir aquello el doctor se fue rápidamente, sintiendo el aroma territorial de Natasha.

-Por favor querida, compórtate-

-¿Que?ese hombre era un idiota...-

-Natasha...-

-Mejor entremos a verle, al menos eso tenemos la oportunidad-

Helmut yace en la cama, con respirador artificial y un sinfín de cables conectados a morfina, suero y medicamentos; Bruce, un poco afectado al verle así, se acerca a él y le toma de la mano.

-Gracias a ti, mi cachorro y yo estamos bien...ahora debes luchar por tu vida, lucha por ver a Justin, por ver a tu cachorro crecer...- Bruce se quebró y Natasha llega junto a él y le abraza -No te perdonaré si te mueres, tu hijo llevará mi nombre si te mueres ¿Me escuchaste?-

Natasha atrae a Bruce hasta su pecho y le consuela, mientras observa a su primo, que desde que llegó al hospital no a despertado.

*****

-¿Cómo va todo?- pregunta T'challa a su jefe de informática.

-Desde Nueva York han tratado de ingresar a la base de datos de los Romanoff, buscando todo sobre Wakanda-

-¿Han tenido éxito?-

-Aun no mi señor, pero están cerca-

-A estas alturas, estoy seguro que Peter ya sabe algo...detenlos lo más que puedas...dime ahora de nuestros infiltrados-

-Ya hicieron contacto con el rehén, nadie sospecha-

-Excelente...avisen a mi padre que me ausentaré-

-¿Majestad?-

-Ire personalmente a visitar a Alexander Pierce-


	23. El ataque silencioso de la Pantera

Tony, Steve, Wade y Peter están en el aeropuerto, subiendo al jet privado del Capitán Hydra que los guiará hasta Wakanda.

-Aun no creo todo lo que has dicho Peter- dice Steve -Parece sacado de un libro de fantasía-

-Pero es la verdad...desde que comenzó a cortejar a Bucky lo investigué por su procedencia...aún no se el nivel que Wakanda tiene ni las razones, pero sé que de tercermundistas no tiene nada-

-Bueno, en unas horas llegaremos, podremos interrogar a su majestad y probablemente nos diga dónde está Bucky...-

*****

T'challa llega junto a Bucky, éste aún yace en la cama, de espaldas, al parecer dormido.  
El moreno alpha se acerca con cautela, acaricia los cabellos del castaño, casi de inmediato un aroma frío invade su nariz, como una ventisca de invierno, embriagándolo por completo.

-James...- dice T'challa, de inmediato el cuerpo del mencionado se estremece.

Al darse vuelta, T'challa se percata que Bucky tiene el rostro sonrojado y su respiración comienza a ser errática.

-Se supone...que no debo pasar...por esto...- decía con dificultad el castaño que al sentir el toque del otro y que el aroma propio a sándalo llenaba sus pulmones no pudo contenerse, tomó al alpha por el cuello y le besó intensamente.  
T'challa un poco impactado comenzó a corresponder, los aromas se hacían más intensos, los besos igual, la ropa comenzó a desaparecer de sus cuerpos, gemidos se escuchaban en la habitación, T'challa hacía suyo a Bucky salvajemente, trató de ser dulce pero al verlo con las piernas abiertas y su entrada muy húmeda no pudo contenerse penetrandolo con fuerza y viendo cómo Bucky lo gozaba. En un rápido movimiento, Bucky quedó boca abajo, T'challa lamía la zona del cuello, deseoso. El Omega por instinto se lo ofreció y mientras alcanzaban el orgasmo, la mordida del vínculo no se hizo esperar, ambos sentían una mezcla de dolor y placer embriagante que esperaban no terminara jamás.

*****

Bucky yace dormido en la cama, la marca en su cuello aún se ve roja y con unos rastros de sangre aún fresca, T'challa no comprendía como no pudo contenerse y de lo rápido que el aroma de Bucky se hizo más tenue luego de la mordida.  
Sin deseo de despertarlo, se vistió, le dió un beso en la cabeza y salió rápido, para emprender su plan y salvar a Helmut.  
Mientras tanto, Shuri prepara el avión en el que su Hermano viajará hasta Vladivostok.

-¿Todo está en orden?- pregunta el moreno alpha

-Todo listo hermano-

-¿Y Clint?-

-Aun nada hermano, espero que cuando vuelvas te tenga buenas noticias-

-Esta bien, por favor cuida de Bucky, tuvo un pequeño celo y es posible que esté adolorido...-

-No puedo creerlo hermano, aún no te casas y ya lo haz dejado molido, padre te reprenderá- dice entre risas la princesa a lo que T'challa solo sonríe pícaramente.

Aborda el avión y se dirige a Rusia con un plan entre manos.

*****

-¿Aún falta mucho?- pregunta Tony un poco aburrido.

-Segun el piloto, estamos a una media hora- dice Steve

-Demonios...¿Porqué Bucky no buscó un príncipe de un país más cercano?-

-Deja de quejarte, debemos agradecer que cuide a Bucky, sabes lo impulsivo que es- decía Peter ya cansado de las quejas de su hermano.

Mientras ellos discutían, se recibía una transmisión en la radio de la nave.

_-Nave no identificada, aqui torre de control-_

Steve toma la radio

-Torre de control, recibido-

- _Identifiquese-_

-Soy Steve Grant Rogers, vengo a ver al príncipe T'challa-

Hubo un breve silencio

- _Aqui_ _torre de control, gire 45° al oeste, está lista la pista para su aterrizaje-_

Todo aquello fue extraño para los tripulantes del jet, obedecieron las órdenes y en breve, ya habían aterrizado, fueron recibidos por Shuri.

-Bienvenidos, mi hermano no se encuentra en el país, pero deduzco que 2 de ustedes son hermanos de James...-

-¿Él está aquí?- preguntó Tony

-Asi es, siganme, los guiaré-

Shuri llevó al grupo hasta un área extensa del palacio tipo terraza.

-Esperen aquí, viene en unos minutos-

Tras decir eso, Shuri se retira junto con su séquito.

-Tengo que admitir, Bucky vivirá con estilo- decía Peter sonriendo mientras todos veían maravillados el lugar.

Mientras, Bucky se duchaba, tocando un poco la marca que T'challa le dejó.

"-Mamá va a matarme...-" pensaba el castaño.

Luego, comenzó a vestirse con la ropa que un grupo de sirvientes le dejaron, una camisa sin mangas con cierre al frente, unos pantalones de tela fresca y sandalias, todo en tonos oscuros.  
Bucky agradecía aquello ya que el calor que sintió hace unas horas le habían frito el cerebro y aún se sentía aturdido.  
Unos toques en la puerta le distraen de sus pensamientos.

-¿Puedo pasar?- Shuri asoma la cabeza -Mucho gusto James, soy Shuri, hermana de T'challa...el tuvo que salir de emergencia, me pidió que cuidara de ti-

-Mucho gusto...¿Salir?¿Adónde?-

-Descuida, asuntos políticos...por cierto, tus hermanos te están esperando...-

-¿Peter y Tony están aquí?- decía casi boquiabierto el castaño.

-Vamos, te guiaré-

En el camino, James se sorprendió ante lo imponente que lucía el lugar.

-Wow, es sorprendente...-

-Ve acostumbrándote, ya que cuando te cases con mi hermano vivirás aquí e incluso tendrás deberes como consorte...-

Las palabras de Shuri sorprendieron a Bucky deteniéndose en el pasillo en el que caminaban, toca su marca y cae en cuenta que, ahora que formó el vínculo con T'challa, no hay vuelta atrás.

-Consorte...-

-No le des vueltas al asunto ahora... habrá tiempo para eso, vamos que tus hermanos están impacientes-

*****

Justin camina de un lado a otro en su habitación, sentía que los nervios iban a estallarle el cerebro, no sabía si aquello iba a salir bien o sería un total desastre.  
En su dilema se encontraba cuando tocaron a la puerta y ésta se abrió, entrando una sirvienta de tez morena.

-Bueno tardes señor, vengo a traerle su almuerzo-

-Le agradezco...- Justin notó que aquella mujer le veía de un modo penetrante, ésta le hizo una seña, bajo la charola había una nota.

-Con permiso señor- luego de que aquella mujer saliera y la puerta fue cerrada, rápidamente Justin toma la nota.

_Sr. Hammer_   
_El príncipe T'challa está a unos minutos de éste lugar, por favor prepárese, le sacaremos de aquí, espere el toque en su puerta._

  
Con las manos temblorosas, rompió la nota y la dejó ir por el drenaje, comió un poco de fruta que había en la bandeja, tomó algunas cosas y esperó cerca de la puerta.

Mientras, una limosina con banderas Wakandianas llegaba a la entrada de la mansión en donde Pierce se oculta.  
Una enorme comitiva estaba en la entrada del lugar y al frente, un engreído Pierce, esperaba a la visita que, hace pocas horas había confirmado una reunión con

-¡Príncipe T'challa! Qué alegría verle acá-

-Conde Pierce, es un gusto que al fin podamos reunirnos...-

Ambos hombres junto a sus respectivas comitivas se adentraron en la mansión, en Vladivostok.

Llegaron hasta el despacho de Pierce.

-¿Le ofresco un vaso de Vodka?-

-No, gracias Conde, es una visita rápida-

Tras sentarse, Pierce le mira sonriente al igual que T'challa, es obvio que el conde sabe que el príncipe es pareja de Bucky y que de algún modo quiere sacar ventaja de eso.  
En lo que esto se daba, Justin estaba dando vueltas en la habitación, ya no soportaba la incertidumbre.  
Escuchó el toque en la puerta, Justin se detuvo y vió como la sirvienta entraba junto a uno de los guardias.

-Por favor señor Hammer, vístase rápido-

Justin no entendió, pero siguió las indicaciones de la mujer.

Entre tanto, la plática entre T'challa y Pierce le limitaba a tratados comerciales, futuros convenios, política, incluso un poco de deportes, aquello le pareció extraño a Pierce, estaba seguro que T'challa era el compañero de Bucky, ¿Porqué entonces, no aboga por Hammer?.  
Luego de al menos una hora de conversación, T'challa se levantó.

-Le agradezco Conde que me haya recibido, debo irme ya que mi agenda es muy apretada, debo hacer un viaje a Nueva York para continuar con una demanda legal-

-Oh, claro príncipe, por favor si necesita algún apoyo no dude en hacérmelo saber-

-Mucho gracias Conde-

Luego de esas palabras la comitiva de T'challa en la cual incluía algunas mujeres, le escoltaban.

-Perdone mi atrevimiento príncipe, ¿Porqué debe ser acompañado por un grupo numeroso?-

-Es tradición de mi patria que mientras no me case, un grupo de futuros candidatos a consorte me acompañen conociendo el deber que como príncipe tengo, por supuesto cada uno de ellos tiene una función en específico-

-Ya veo, y perdone mi curiosidad pero...¿Acaso un joven llamado James Barnes no es un candidato?-

T'challa guardó silencio, Pierce pensó que lo tenía acorralado, sin embargo...

-James....James....¡Oh!¡James Barnes!¡Ya lo recuerdo! Él es uno de los abogados que he contratado para llevar mi caso, sin embargo tengo días sin saber de él y necesito terminar mis asuntos en Nueva York...-

Pierce le mira confundido, ¿Acaso sus espías habían malinterpretado la relación entre T'challa y Bucky? A estas alturas era difícil saberlo.

-Entiendo príncipe, me había emocionado ya que James Barnes es parte de mi familia-

T'challa le sonríe

-Es una lástima que no pude llegar a conocerle, sin embargo, como puede ver, tengo un número considerable de pretendientes y pues, es posible que no encaje conmigo-

Mientras conversaban, llegaban hasta la entrada, la comitiva de T'challa entra a la limosina.

-Le agradezco nuevamente Conde Pierce el haber aceptado mi propuesta, sé que mi padre estará complacido-

-A usted príncipe, le deseo un excelente viaje-

Luego que la limosina se retiró, Pierce llama a un grupo de búsqueda.

-Siganlo hasta el aeropuerto, verifiquen que salió del pais- decía el malvado conde a sus soldados.

Luego de un par de horas, el grupo regresa con Pierce confirmando que T'challa y su comitiva subieron a un jet y confirmaron el viaje a América.

-He malinterpretado todo de ese príncipe, estoy de vuelta en cero- se decía a sí mismo Pierce -Traigan al prisionero, talves el sepa si James tiene algún otro pretendiente-

Los guardias hicieron una reverencia, salieron por el encargo del conde, cual fue su sorpresa, a los 5 minutos, la alarma se escucha en la mansión.

-¡¿Que demonios sucede?!- dice Pierce al guardia que llegó presuroso a su presencia

-Señor ...el prisionero...ha desaparecido-

-¡QUE MIERDAS DICE!¡EL NO PODIA SALIR DE ESA HABITACIÓN POR SI SOLO!¡BUSQUENLO!-

Y tras un buen rato, todo esfuerzo fue en vano.  
Pierce se tiraba del cabello en signo de desesperación, y solo una persona se vino a su mente.

-T'challa...ese maldito...¡MALDITO T'CHALLA!- Arrojó todo lo que tenía en su escritorio y comenzó a lanzar todo al piso. -¡ME LAS PAGARÁS MALDITO T'CHALLAAAA!-

La pregunta en su mente era ¿Cómo lo hizo? Si todo el tiempo estuvo platicando con el.

La cuestión fue muy simple:

**Un par de horas antes**

  
-Por favor señor Hammer, vístase rápido-

La mujer le entrega a Justin un traje tradicional de Wakanda, al igual que una peluca castaña y un par de lentes de contacto café oscuro.  
Justin obedece, la mujer le ayuda a arreglar la peluca y maquillarle un poco el rostro para hacer su tono de piel más oscuro, la mujer se quita el traje de sirvienta y bajo su ropa lleva un traje de la escolta del príncipe, el guardia que le acompaña hace lo mismo.

-Usted no hable, solo sígame y no suba la mirada-

Salen de la habitación, asegurándose que nadie esté en el pasillo, al llegar a la sala en donde la escolta espera, un grupo de matones salen en su encuentro.

-¿De dónde salieron ustedes?- pregunta uno de los hombres

-Disculpe, mi compañera es primera vez que viaja a una tierra gélida como ésta y el cambio le ha hecho sentirse mal, por tal razón solicitamos permiso de ir al tocador antes de entrar a la mansión- dijo la mujer que con una sonrisa señala a Justin que al tener baja la mirada hace como si está "enferma".

-Entiendo, acompañen al resto de sus colegas-

Luego de un rato, T'challa salía del despacho de Pierce, Justin les mira, nervioso. La mujer que le ayudó a escapar le toma la mano.

-Calmate ¿Si?-

Justin le sonríe y asiente, bajando la mirada, luego todos salen de la mansión y entran en la enorme limosina, por último entra T'challa y salen de aquel lugar.

-¿Señor Hammer?- dice T'challa a lo que Justin asiente -Le llevaré con La Duquesa y el Barón-

*****

El Jet aterriza en Nueva York, Natasha y Bruce esperan a T'challa que, aseguró en su llamada, llevaba a Justin sano y salvo.

-No puedo creer que James y su convoy hayan fallado y este cachorro de T'chaka haya logrado sacar a Justin de Rusia sin siquiera sudar- decía la pelirroja

-Creo que trata de demostrarte que es digno de James- dice Bruce con una sonrisa a lo que la pelirroja le abraza.

-Se que es digno de el-

T'challa baja del jet y Justin está con el, Bruce sale a su encuentro y le abraza como si no le hubiera visto en muchos años.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunta Bruce

-Mas que bien, gracias a T'challa, es digno de James- dice Justin feliz de ver a sus amigos.

-No sé cómo agradecerte T'challa- decía Natasha

-Solo acépteme como compañero de James-

-Eres más que digno T'challa, gracias por cuidar de mi hijo-

-¿Donde está Helmut?- pregunta Justin feliz a lo que Bruce cambia su rostro al igual que Natasha -No...no Natasha por favor....-

-Tranquilo Justin, está con vida, pero muy grave- decía Bruce

-Llevame con el- decía Justin

-Debo volver a Wakanda, todos sus hijos están ahí, James estaba mal herido pero ya está fuera de peligro- decía T'challa

-Te encargo a mi hijo T'challa, por favor cuídalo mucho- decía Natasha

-Con mi vida, Duquesa Romanoff-

Luego que Natasha y Bruce se llevaran a Justin, T'challa emprende el viaje a Wakanda, es tiempo de prepararse para la guerra que sin duda alguna, Pierce les declarará.

**Author's Note:**

> ACLARACIONES  
> Hola mundo!!acá vengo con otro fic joto para deleite de muchos.  
> Debo aclarar algunas cosas para mejorar la experiencia (Sonó a comercial de tv xD)
> 
> 1) No hay betas en este mundo
> 
> 2) Los alphas hacen los nidos para sus omegas gestantes
> 
> 3) Los aromas pueden ser percibidos por todos incluso después de marcados, solo su compañero reacciona a aroma del celo.
> 
> 4) Habrá mucha violencia, violaciones, lenguaje de cantina, todo propio de historias de mafia, si es sensible a dichos temas, favor se abstenerse de leer.
> 
> Creo que es todo...si algo se me escapa lo iré aclarando cuando vaya avanzando el fic, no planeo hacerlo largo, pero... xD  
> Bienvenidos sean y que lo disfruten!!!
> 
> P.D. Recibo sugerencias, tomatazos, y lo que deseen lanzar xD
> 
> Besitos a quienes aman a Sebastian Stan <3


End file.
